Road Trip
by MurasakiNoHane
Summary: Bella s'apprête à se marier et a lier sa vie à celle d'Edward, mais quelque chose semble troubler son esprit et la retenir d'aller à l'autel. En proie au pire des doutes, Bella s'éloigne du lieu de la cérémonie et fait la rencontre de Tanya Denali.
1. Prologue

**Résumé : Bella s'apprête à se marier et a lier sa vie à celle d'Edward, mais quelque chose semble troubler son esprit et la retenir d'aller à l'autel. En proie au pire des doutes, Bella s'éloigne du lieu de la cérémonie et fait la rencontre de Tanya Denali. **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Couple : Bella Swan x Tanya Denali**

**Rating : M**

**N/A : Cette histoire contiendra 11 chapitres (en comptant le prologue et l'épilogue) que j'ai préalablement écrit pour éviter une éventuelle panne d'inspiration. Je pense poster un à deux chapitres par semaine en fonction de l'accueil que recevra cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et à me signaler les éventuelles fautes ! Sur ce, j'espère que vous appréciez cette histoire.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Prologue

« Te voilà prête, Bella ».

Bella observa son reflet dans le miroir avec un mélange d'émotions contradictoires. Elle admira la robe de mariée qu'elle portait, passant sa main sur la matière douce pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait vraiment pas. Elle allait se marier aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, elle se sentait vide. Son esprit était préoccupé par quelque chose d'autre. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bella aurait dû sentir ses jambes trembler et son cœur prêt à exploser à l'approche de ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Son cœur restait stoïque. Insensible.

Elle détourna la tête, ne supportant plus de se voir. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur l'arrière-cour de la demeure des Cullen. Ces derniers s'étaient pliés en quatre pour organiser le plus beau mariage qui soit. Un parterre de blanc couronné de quelques fleurs avait été posé. Des rangées de chaises blanches avaient été dressées aussi , l'espace entre chacune d'entre elle avait été soigneusement contrôlée. Au milieu des deux principales rangées, un long tapis avait été installé et menait jusqu'à l'autel. Pour l'instant, aucun invité n'était assis. La plupart des invités s'était regroupée autour des hautes tables rondes et blanches qu'avait fait mettre Alice. Une musique d'ambiance se faisait entendre.

Encore pas plus tard qu'hier, Bella se serait extasié d'émerveillement devant une telle mise en scène. A la fois simple et intime.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle contemplait son autel d'un regard distant, presque indifférent.

Qui lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne sentait-elle rien ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être normale, ne serait-ce qu'une journée ? Fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait _quelque chose d'autre _? N'avait-elle pas le droit au bonheur ?

Bella avala difficilement sa salive, ayant du mal à faire fuir la boule oppressante qui s'était logé dans sa gorge, _en vain_.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et s'écarta aussitôt, lançant un regard écarquillé à Alice. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et l'observa avec un mélange de confusion et d'inquiétude.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? La robe ne te plaît pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

La brune secoua de la tête. Elle soupira et frotta son front.

« Il ne s'agit pas de la robe. Je suis juste… nerveuse » mentit-elle en finissant par lui offrir un sourire forcé pour la rassurer.

Alice fronça les sourcils, ne se laissa pas duper par son piètre jeu d'actrice. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour insister mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Alice se renfrogna.

« C'est Charlie. Tu veux qu'on le fasse attendre ? ».

Bella secoua de la tête et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir à son père pour éviter de devoir fournir plus d'explications à Alice. Sa meilleure amie la suivit d'un pas traînant sans la quitter du regard.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux en la voyant. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et écarta les bras en affichant un air incrédule.

« Bella, tu es… _magnifique _» soupira-t-il d'une voix douce et fière à la fois.

Bella lui sourit faiblement, les joues rouges. Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste la robe ».

« Ne dit pas de sottises. C'est _toi_ qui est magnifique » la châtia Alice en lui donnant une petite tape à l'épaule.

Charlie sourit, les yeux brillants.

« Alice a raison. La robe est magnifique bien sûr, mais celle qui la porte l'est encore plus » acquiesça-t-il avant de baisser la tête, gêné.

Bella rougit furieusement, peu habituée à recevoir des compliments de son père. Il finit par se racler la gorge et relever la tête.

« Ah oui, je venais juste vous prévenir que tout le monde est prêt en bas. On n'attend plus que la mariée ».

Bella ne réussit pas à lui retourner son sourire. Elle tourna la tête vers Alice qui comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alice s'empressa de prendre les devants.

« Il faut que je fasse quelques ajustements de dernière minute. Bella sera prête dans quelques minutes » lui promit-elle en attrapant la poignet de la porte.

Charlie fronça les sourcils.

« Elle est déjà parfaite comme ça. Mais si vous insistez... » ajouta-t-il d'une voix traînante en voyant le regard d'Alice s'assombrir « Je serais en bas de l'escalier » les prévint-il avant de s'éloigner.

Alice referma aussitôt la porte.

« Bon, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas maintenant » lui ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers Bella.

Bella leva la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, mais se ravisa au dernier moment en se souvenant que Rosalie la tuerait si elle avait le malheur de gâcher le travail qu'elle avait fait sur ses cheveux. Elle laissa sa main retomber lourdement contre son corps avec un soupir nerveux.

« Je ne sais pas, Alice » avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle se détourna de sa meilleure amie pour s'approcher de la baie vitrée.

Alice haussa un sourcil, semblant ne pas y croire ses oreilles.

« Tu ne sais pas ? » répéta-t-elle en grinçant les dents tout en la poursuivant « Ton fiancé t'attend devant l'autel et une quarantaine d'invités trépignent d'impatience de te voir arriver mais _tu ne sais pas _? ».

Bella pressa sa main contre sa gorge oppressée. Son regard se perdit dans la forêt qui bordait le jardin des Cullen.

« J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de faire une erreur » finit-elle par lui confier.

« C'est normal de-… Attends, _q__uoi ?_ Depuis combien de temps penses-tu ça ? » s'affola Alice, proche de l'hystérie en la rejoignant près de la baie vitrée.

Bella haussa les épaules, le regard lointain.

« Depuis que les invités ont commencés à arriver. J'ai... » Bella pinça ses lèvres, ne sachant pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment « J'ai _comme_ cette impression de passer à côté de quelque chose de vraiment important ».

Alice la dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Bella, tu sais à quel point je t'aime mais ça n'a aucun sens » soupira-t-elle en secouant de la tête.

Bella ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'Alice lui dirait cela. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Elle aurait dit la même chose à sa place. Ce qu'elle ressentait lui paraissait complètement incompréhensible, même à elle-même.

« Je sais. J'essaie juste de _comprendre_ ce qui ne va pas, mais je n'y arrive pas et j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir _folle _» souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en rouvrant les yeux « C'est comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important, mais dont je n'arrive plus à me souvenir… Comme si je _devais_ savoir de quoi il s'agit. C'est un sentiment tellement opprimant. J'ai besoin de savoir-_Oh mon Dieu_... Est-ce que je suis en train de perdre la tête ? » gémit-elle brusquement, horrifiée.

« Shh, calme-toi... » fredonna Alice en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Bella posa sa tête contre son épaule et se força à ne pas pleurer. Rosalie la tuerait aussi si elle avait le malheur d'abîmer le joli maquillage qu'elle lui avait fait.

C'était tellement étrange. Elle sentait que quelque chose l'attendait. Quelque chose _l'attirait_. C'était certain. Bella ne pouvait pas se tromper là-dessus. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait ? S'agissait-il d'Edward, qui devait sans doute s'inquiéter de ne toujours pas la voir arriver ?

Non, c'était définitivement autre chose. Bella en était sûre. Son corps et son esprit tous entiers étaient désespérés par ce sentiment incompréhensible et pourtant si attirant. Une horrible démangeaison la tiraillait. Elle avait envie de s'élancer à la poursuite de... la chose qui semblait l'attendre. Enfin, s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une chose…

« Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas » soupira-t-elle lourdement.

Sans crier garde, Alice se raidit contre elle. La vampire la lâcha presque aussitôt et recula de quelques pas. Bella lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« C'est impossible... » bredouilla Alice, les yeux écarquillés par le choc.

« Alice ? » s'enquit Bella avec inquiétude.

« Tu... Je n'arrive plus à voir votre mariage. Je n'arrive plus à- » Alice plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, les yeux brillants.

Bella la dévisagea avec un mélange de peur et de panique.

« Comment ça, tu ne le vois plus ? Mon mariage ne peut pas disparaître en un claquement de doigts, Alice, _n'est-ce pas ?_ Ce n'est pas... Je n'ai _rien_ fais. Je te le _jure_ » protesta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Alice se raidit encore une fois. Bella observa ses yeux devenir vitreux. Elle comprit que sa meilleure amie avait une autre vision. Elle attendit, la boule au ventre qu'Alice ne revienne à elle avant de lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu cette fois. Alice cligna des yeux et ses yeux reprirent leur aspect normal. La vampire la dévisagea comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

« Je n'arrive pas y croire. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu plutôt ? » finit-elle par chuchoter en continuant de la dévisager.

« De quoi… De quoi parles-tu ? Qu'as-tu vu ? » s'enquit Bella en essayant de rester aussi calme que possible.

Alice secoua de la tête sans la quitter du regard.

« Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais ». Bella fronça les sourcils, sur le point de protester. Alice reprit aussitôt : « Quelqu'un t'attend mais ce n'est pas Edward. Non, ce n'est certainement pas lui… ».

« Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Alice ? _Qui_ m'attend ? ».

Alice laissa échapper un rire nerveux sans lui répondre.

* * *

Tanya s'ennuyait.

Elle observait avec un mélange de lassitude et de mépris les invités du mariage. La plupart était humain. Ils gloussaient grossièrement entre eux, n'y allant pas de main morte pour y aller de son propre commentaire sur la demeure de ses cousins et les gens qui y demeuraient. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement en entendant la jalousie et l'envie percer leurs voix. Ils n'essayaient même pas de faire semblant.

« Déjà à bout de nerfs, sœurette ? Dommage pour toi, parce que ce n'est que le début » se moqua Kate, en remarquant son visage de plus en plus sombre.

Tanya lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter l'attitude belliqueuse et insolente de sa sœur.

Irina renifla l'air et grogna dangereusement.

« Je sens la puante des ces sales cabots » persifla-t-elle, semblant prête à les traquer.

Kate roula simplement les yeux.

« Tu sens surtout l'odeur de ta paranoïa, Irina. Il n'y a pas de cabots ici » lui rappela-t-elle.

Irina se tourna vers Kate avec un regard sombre. Elle laissa échapper un grognement menaçant. Tanya leur lança un autre regard d'avertissement. Elle avait promis à Carlisle que son clan et elle garderaient un comportement irréprochable et resteraient discrets.

« Nous ne sommes pas seules. Alors faites preuve d'un peu de discrétion si vous ne voulez pas rentrez à la maison avec mon coup de pied au c- ».

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Je suis tellement heureuse que vous ayez pu venir » s'écria Esmée en apparaissant devant elle, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Les sœurs Denali la serrèrent brièvement dans leurs bras avant de la relâcher.

« J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop » s'enquit Esmée.

Tanya fit la moue, hésitant à lui dire la vérité.

De toute évidence, Kate fut plus rapide qu'elle pour choisir.

« En fait, j'étais en train de me demander qui avait bien pu avoir la _merveilleuse_ idée d'inviter autant d'humains aussi peu courtois et- ».

« Kate » siffla Tanya, exaspérée.

Sa sœur pinça les lèvres et lui offrit un regard innocent. Esmée les observa avec incertitude. Elle finit par lâcher un rire nerveux.

« J'oublie souvent que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de côtoyer autant les humains que nous. Pour leur défense, ils ne sont pas tous aussi... superficiels et grossiers qu'ils en ont l'air. Il faut juste prendre le temps de les connaître ».

« Comme avec Isabella » commenta Tanya, la bouche pincée.

Esmée sourit doucement, une lueur tendre dans le regard. Les sœurs Denali la dévisagèrent avec étonnement.

« Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella » la corrigea-t-elle avant de reprendre « Et oui, tu as raison, Tanya. Bella a été une véritable révélation pour notre famille. Elle fait parti des nôtres maintenant ».

« Pas complètement. Elle est toujours humaine » lui fit remarquer Kate, la voix plus grave.

Le sourire d'Esmée se fana légèrement.

« Nous en avons conscience. Mais la date de sa transformation a été fixé. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle devienne un membre _à part entière_ de notre famille ».

Tanya hocha la tête, l'air lointain.

Elle pressa sa main contre son cœur, perturbée par l'étrange sensation qui gonflait en son sein. Tanya ferma les yeux, se laissant complètement envahir par la sensation. Les voix de ses sœurs et de celle d'Esmée ne devinrent plus qu'un bruit d'arrière-fond. Elle étouffa un halètement de surprise, prise de courte par sa force. Ce n'était pas exactement une sensation. C'était plus comme un appel. Une _attraction_. Quelque chose l'a _tirait_.

« Je suis tellement pressée que vous la rencontriez. Bella est… _parfaite_. Elle est gentille, douce, intelligente, altruiste et _si_ courageuse. Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver d'une meilleure personne pour Edward ».

Tanya lâcha un grognement. Elle cligna aussitôt des yeux, choquée par sa propre réaction. Esmée et ses sœurs la dévisagèrent avec surprise et inquiétude.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Tanya ? » lui demanda Irina en se rapprochant d'elle.

Tanya hocha lentement de la tête, l'air décontenancé.

« Je... » Elle se racla la gorge lorsqu'elle constata que sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude « Excusez-moi. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tous ces humains autour de moi me rendent nerveuse. Je vais aller faire un tour avant que la cérémonie ne commence » mentit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse d'Esmée avant de s'éloigner pratiquement en courant d'eux.

Tanya bouscula les gens sur son passage. Elle manqua de peu de renverser un serveur qui portait un plateau chargé de champagnes. Elle ignora les personnes qui se retournèrent sur son passage pour la dévisager et s'éloigna à grands pas du jardin sous le regard ébahi et inquiet de ses sœurs.

Tanya se mit à courir dès qu'elle fut suffisamment assez éloignée des humains. Elle s'arrêta uniquement lorsque le brouhaha confus et agaçant des invités ne devint plus qu'un écho lointain.

Tanya s'accouda à l'arbre le plus proche et soupira. Elle frotta nerveusement sa poitrine, comme pour effacer cette sensation étrange qui lui avait fait perdre la tête. La vampire ferma les yeux et prit de profondes respirations. Les différentes effluves de la forêt la calma légèrement.

Puis une odeur se démarqua des autres. Tanya fronça les sourcils et renifla plus fort l'air, fortement attirée par l'odeur mystérieuse. Tanya releva un soupçon de fruits rouges et de vieux papiers.

Un craquement de brindilles lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle fit volte-face et se figea-net en tombant nez à nez avec une jeune femme en robe de mariée. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la fiancée d'Edward. Mais malgré cela, ses yeux s'assombrirent en ratissant lentement le corps de la jeune femme. Elle sortit de sa contemplation en entendant les battements précipités du cœur de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour Isabella » ronronna-t-elle.

La réaction de Bella ne se fit pas attendre. Son corps fut traversé d'un frisson irrépréhensible. Elle tressaillit au ton suave et séduisant de la vampire.

« Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? ».

La bouche pulpeuse de la vampire s'enroula autour d'un sourire narquois.

« Je ne suis pas celui que tu espérais voir de toute évidence » se désola-t-elle en affichant une fausse moue boudeuse.

Le cœur de Bella eut un raté. Tanya ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant.

« Ce n'est pas ça… C'est que… Vous m'avez surprise » bégaya-t-elle, ayant de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se ridiculiser devant une femme qui était aussi splendide qu'une déesse.

La vampire décida d'avoir un peu pitié d'elle. Elle s'approcha lentement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer et lui tendit la main. Bella lui jeta un regard hésitant avant de s'en emparer lentement. Les deux jeunes femmes frissonnèrent au contact de leur peau.

« Je suis Tanya Denali, la dirigeante du clan Denali ou la cousine des Cullen si tu préfères » se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Bella cligna des yeux.

« E-enchantée ».

Le sourire de Tanya s'élargit. Elle leva leurs mains liées et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa main. Le souffle de Bella se coinça dans sa gorge en sentant les lèvres froides et étonnement douces de Tanya s'attarder sur sa peau. Ses joues s'enflammèrent.

Tanya relâcha sa main presque à contrecœur en léchant ses lèvres. Elle contempla la jeune humaine quelques secondes avant de sourire.

« Alors, vas-tu m'expliquer ce que la fiancée d'Edward fait dans les bois au lieu de se préparer à marcher jusqu'à l'autel ? » demanda-t-elle.

Bella rougit.

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air » mentit-elle avec un sourire nerveux en croisant les bras devant elle.

Tanya haussa un sourcil.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons eu la même idée ».

Bella lui jeta un regard intrigué.

« Tu n'apprécies pas la cérémonie ? ».

Tanya grimaça.

« Ma famille et moi ne fréquentons pas autant les humains que les Cullen. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'être entouré par autant d'activité. C'est troublant » frissonna-t-elle en réprimant une autre grimace.

Tanya fronça les sourcils en entendant des murmures s'élever de la demeure des Cullen. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté pour y prêter une oreille plus attentif. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle comprit l'affolement qui était en train de se répandre parmi les Cullen.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit Bella, alarmée par son regard.

« Tu t'es enfuie de la cérémonie. Tu ne sais plus si tu veux te marier. Tu as dis à Alice que tu avais peur de passer à coté de quelque chose » murmura Tanya en la dévisageant intensément.

Bella tressaillit violemment.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? ».

Tanya tapota doucement son oreille.

« Être un vampire à l'ouïe sur-développée peut parfois avoir ses avantages » lui rappela-t-elle malicieusement avant de reprendre : « Alice est en train de demander conseil à Jasper. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit dire à Edward et aux invités. Elle... » Tanya se tut brusquement, l'air intrigué. Bella la pressa de reprendre la parole avec un regard impatient « Elle essaye d'avoir des visions sur ton avenir, mais elle n'arrive à obtenir que des flashs confus et incohérents. Je suis présente dans certains d'entre eux ».

« C'est… étrange » avala Bella.

« Très étrange » renchérit Tanya sans la quitter du regard avant de reprendre : « Donc, la mariée ne veut plus se marier ».

Bella grimaça.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je veux toujours me marier avec Edward. C'est impossible que mes sentiments à son égard aient disparu en l'espace d'un claquement de doigts » protesta-t-elle.

« _Rien_ n'est impossible. Tu dois le savoir mieux que personne maintenant » lui fit remarquer Tanya.

Bella déglutit.

« Ça doit être le stress. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier. Et puis, tout le monde est stressé avant de se marier. C'est presque une _étape_ inévitable du mariage. Mais tout ira bien. Edward et moi allons nous marier et tout ira bien » se répéta-t-elle fermement.

Tanya haussa un sourcil.

« Tu essaie de me convaincre moi ou de te convaincre toi que tout ira bien et que tu ne feras pas une erreur en épousant Edward ? ».

Bella lui lança un regard effaré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne ferais jamais une erreur en épousant Edward. Je _l'aime_. Je le veux depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Pourquoi essaies-tu de m'embrouiller le cerveau ? » l'accusa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Tanya grimaça.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te contrarier. J'essaie juste de comprendre ce que tu veux réellement, Bella ».

Bella lui lança un regard sceptique. Tanya s'empressa de lui offrir un sourire sincère.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour m'aider ? » finit-elle par lui demander, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Tanya pencha la tête sur le coté. Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes à la question de Bella avant de trouver une réponse. Ses yeux étincelèrent aussitôt.

« J'ai trouvé » lui sourit-elle malicieusement en s'approchant d'elle tel un prédateur s'apprêtant à sauter sur sa proie.

Bella fit mine de reculer, mais la vampire fut plus rapide qu'elle. Elle se matérialisa derrière-elle et l'attrapa par la taille avant de la soulever. Bella étrangla un cri de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu- ».

« Accroche-toi » lui dit simplement Tanya avant de mettre à courir.

Bella pressa aussitôt son visage contre son cou. Le trajet ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus le vent siffler à ses oreilles et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle était assise dans une voiture.

« C'est ma voiture » lui dit Tanya en remarquant son expression confuse.

Bella releva la tête pour la dévisager. Tanya était assise derrière le volant, prête à partir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal » s'empressa de la rassurer la vampire en voyant son air paniqué.

Mais cela ne rassura toujours pas Bella.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais dans _ta voiture_, Tanya ? Je suis censée me marier dans quelques minutes » lui rappela-t-elle en posant une main crispée sur son bras en la voyant allumer le moteur.

Tanya haussa les épaules, semblant prendre cela beaucoup trop légèrement à cœur.

« Tu as dis que tu avais peur de passer à coté de quelque chose alors essayons de découvrir de ce dont il s'agit avant que tu n'ailles te marier. Ce n'est pas comme si Edward allait disparaître. Je suis sûre que ça ne le dérangera pas d'attendre quelques heures. Il ne verra même pas la différence ».

« _Quelques heures ?_ Je n'ai pas quelques heures devant moi, Tanya ! » protesta Bella, la voix au bord de l'hystérie.

Tanya l'ignora. La voiture quitta rapidement l'allée des Cullen pour s'insérer sur la route principale. Elle accéléra aussitôt, s'éloignant aussi vite que possible de la cérémonie de Bella.

« Tanya ! Arrête cette fichue voiture ! » lui ordonna Bella en enfonçant ses ongles dans son avant-bras.

La vampire lui offrit un faux sourire désolé.

« Je te ramènerais en un seul morceau à ta cérémonie, promis. Mais avant ça, je tiens vraiment à faire cette promenade en voiture ».

Bella la dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Mais, tu ne peux pas… » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien prendre soin de toi » la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier avant d'accélérer encore plus.


	2. Chapitre 1

**N/A : Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil. Certains d'entre vous ont été surpris par le choix du couple. Il est vrai que l'on retrouve rarement du BellaxTanya mais j'ai toujours apprécié les couples atypiques et qui sortent de l'ordinaire. J'espèce que ce sera le cas pour vous aussi. Et pour finir, j'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas ! On se retrouve ce week-end ou la semaine prochaine !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

« Alors, qui es-tu Isabella Swan ? » demanda Tanya en jetant un regard à la passagère qui avait un air renfrogné sur le visage.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils à la question.

« Une fiancée sur le point de rater son propre mariage » répondit-elle sarcastiquement en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Tanya fit la moue.

« Oh, ne fais pas ta rabat-joie. Je t'ai promis que je te ramènerais à ta cérémonie en un seul morceau. J'assumerai même toutes les conséquences, mais seulement si tu joues le jeu » l'avertit-elle.

Bella soupira lourdement.

« Je n'aime pas les jeux » marmonna-t-elle. Elle lança un regard à Tanya et grimaça en voyant la moue attendrissante de la vampire «_ D'accord_. Pose-moi tes questions. Vite » finit-elle par céder.

Tanya lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

« Fille unique ? ».

« Oui. Mon père et ma mère se sont séparés lorsque j'étais très jeune » répondit-elle en essayant de paraître aussi ennuyée que possible.

« Tu es des animaux de compagnie ? »

Bella haussa un sourcil devant le choix de la question.

« Non. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Ma mère est allergique à a peu près tout ce qui a des poils. Et je n'ai pas vécue assez longtemps avec mon père pour que le sujet soit abordé ».

« Couleur préférée ? ».

« Bleu ».

« La mienne est rouge » lui avoua Tanya en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

« Très subtile » se moqua Bella.

« Ta passion préférée ? ».

« La lecture et toi ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

« J'aime beaucoup les musées d'art. Ce n'est pas vraiment une passion en soi, mais c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour moi » avoua Tanya.

Bella haussa un sourcil, étonnée.

« Vraiment ? Les musées d'art ? ».

Tanya lui jeta un regard amusé.

« C'est si surprenant que cela ? ».

« Un peu. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'aurais plutôt dis que ta passion était de kidnapper les fiancées sur le point de se marier » railla Bella.

Tanya secoua de la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

« Ils ne m'avaient pas dis à quel point tu étais sarcastique ».

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude de me faire kidnapper par une vampire inconnue » rétorqua Bella.

« Le rêve que tu aimerais exaucer ? ».

Bella hésita.

« Eh bien, avant de rencontrer Edward, je rêvais de pouvoir visiter le plus de pays que possible avant de mourir. Mais je suppose que ce ne sera plus un problème une fois que je serais transformée ».

Les yeux dorés de Tanya s'illuminèrent.

« Pourquoi ne pas pas commencer maintenant ? » protesta-t-elle en tentant de refréner son excitation.

« _Primo_, ça ne fait vraiment pas parti de mes projets actuels et _deuzio_, je ne crois pas qu'Edward serait ravi d'apprendre que sa fiancée l'a laissé en plan devant l'autel pour faire un tour du monde improvisé ».

La vampire fronça les sourcils.

« Qui se préoccupe de ce qu'il pense ? ».

« Sa fiancée pour commencer » s'esclaffa Bella.

Tanya resserra ses doigts autour du volant, mâchoires contractées.

« Est-ce que c'était ton choix, le mariage ? ».

Un long silence lui répondit. Tanya étouffa un grognement.

« Je le savais. Il t'a forcé » siffla-t-elle en serrant violemment le volant.

« Non, il ne m'a jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit, Tanya. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas me marier aussi tôt. En fait, je n'avais jamais pensé à me marier avant lui. Je ne suis pas croyante. Le mariage m'est un peu égal. Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour Edward. Ça lui tenait à cœur de m'épouser avant de me transformer. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dis non si le mariage peut l'aider à apaiser certaines de ses craintes ».

« Il t'a forcé. S'il n'avait pas insisté pour que vous vous mariez, tu ne te serais pas marié, Bella » s'obstina à dire Tanya.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne le vois pas comme ça ».

Tanya secoua de la tête.

« Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Il s'est servi de tes sentiments pour que tu acceptes ce mariage. Tu fais ça juste pour lui. Ce n'est pas bien. Si tu te maries, tu devrais le faire parce que tu le veux _vraiment_ et non pour faire uniquement plaisir à ton conjoint ».

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Tanya » soupira Bella.

« Ça devrait l'être pourtant. Ça devrait l'être pour lui aussi. Ton bonheur devrait passer avant ses caprices- »

« Ce n'est pas un caprice » protesta-t-elle faiblement.

« -et ses désirs. Tu sais que j'ai raison, Bella. Tu ne t'es pas enfuie pour rien de ton mariage. Il y a une raison » lui rappela-t-elle doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Bella détourna la tête.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis. C'est juste le stress. Rien de plus ».

Tanya pinça les lèvres.

« C'est ce que tu dis pour te rassurer, mais ce n'est pas la vrai raison, n'est-ce pas ? » insista-t-elle en ralentissant la voiture « Tu as dis à Alice que tu avais peur de passer à coté de quelque chose. Et si tu avais raison ? Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir de ce dont il s'agit ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix s'engager dans un mariage aussi précipitamment ? Tu as tout le temps devant toi, Bella ».

« Non, c'est faux. Je _vieilli__s_».

Tanya lui jeta un regard. Bella n'osa pas la regarder, honteuse d'avoir admis le complexe qu'elle avait développé depuis qu'elle côtoyait les Cullen. Pourtant, les Cullen avaient toujours fait attention à la ménager, si bien que cela en était devenu irritant et blessant. Mais Bella n'avait jamais réussi à repousser cette peur vicieuse de continuer à vieillir, à dépérir face à la beauté figée et éternelle des Cullen.

« C'est la vieillesse qui te dérange ? Edward t'as promis de te transformer à condition que tu l'épouses ? » comprit Tanya avec dégoût. Un grognement monta dans sa poitrine en voyant Bella hocher de la tête à contrecœur « Quel stupide garçon. Il n'avait aucun droit de te faire du chantage de la sorte. C'est indigne de la famille à laquelle il appartient et c'était surtout irrespectueux envers toi. La prochaine fois que je le verrais, je ne manquerais pas de le lui dire » siffla-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans le volant.

Bella fut troublée par la férocité qu'elle entendit dans la voix de Tanya. Pourquoi une vampire qu'elle connaissait à peine depuis une heure se souciait-elle autant d'elle ? Bella n'était encore qu'une humaine un être fragile et éphémère dans l'esprit des vampires. La jeune femme fut encore plus décontenancée par la chaleur qui l'envahit face au souci évident de Tanya.

« J'ai dis oui, Tanya » lui rappela-t-elle en l'observant avec plus de soin.

Bella cru jurer voir ses phalanges devenir encore plus pâles autour du volant. Les yeux de Tanya s'assombrirent. Mais Bella ne ressentit aucune peur.

Tanya ferma brièvement les yeux pour tenter de reprendre son calme. Ses émotions se déchaînaient en elle. La colère et la haine étaient les plus fortes, réclamant vengeance pour Bella. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la lèvre inférieure. Elle étouffa un grognement.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si sensible aux moindres faits et gestes de Bella. C'était incompréhensible. Elle n'avait aucun droit de réagir ainsi. Bella n'était pas à elle. Elle était à _Edward_.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ça sonnait faux ?

« Il t'a manipulé. Il t'as fais du _chantage_. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi » murmura-t-elle avec difficulté, essayant d'ignorer la morsure que lui causait toujours ses crocs enfoncés dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Bella pinça les lèvres, l'air de plus en plus irritée. Ses bras se resserrèrent contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi Tanya insistait-elle autant ? Essayait-elle vraiment de faire capoter son mariage ? Et si c'était un coup monté depuis le début ?

Elle lui jeta un regard méfiant.

« Edward et moi allons nous épouser. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer et pas autrement » déclara-t-elle fermement en guettant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Tanya.

Tanya siffla furieusement et tourna brusquement le volant. Bella étouffa un cri de peur et se raccrocha aussitôt à la portière pour ne pas être trop secouée. La voiture émit un bruit de mécontentement avant de quitter la route dans un crissement de pneus désagréable. Elle s'arrêta presque aussitôt.

Bella se redressa lentement, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur tambourinant à tout rompre. Elle tourna la tête vers la vampire et se figea-net en voyant la posture de cette dernière. Tanya avait le front plaqué contre le volant de la voiture, son corps était secoué par des tremblements irrépréhensibles et ses crocs étincelaient dangereusement dans l'obscurité de l'habitacle.

_Calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi… _, se répéta-t-elle comme un mantra en fermant ses yeux et en retenant sa respiration pour repousser l'odeur terriblement délicieuse de Bella.

Mais un autre coté d'elle, plus incontrôlable et plus _primitif_ n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer. Sa bête intérieure se déchaînait violemment dans sa cage, réclamant vengeance et revendication.

Bella devait être à elle. Pas à Edward. Ni à quiconque d'autre. A _elle_.

_Mienne. Mienne. Mienne_, se répéta-t-elle, oubliant sa promesse de se calmer.

« Tanya ? » l'appela Bella d'une toute petite voix, le corps recroquevillé contre la portière de la voiture.

Tanya lâcha un grognement. Elle se redressa et tourna la tête vers Bella. Elle hésita en voyant la peur qui brillait dans le regard de la jeune femme. Tanya ravala son venin avec difficulté.

« Tu as peur de moi ? » demanda-t-elle, reconnaissant à peine sa propre voix.

Bella tressaillit.

« Est-ce que je devrais ? » répliqua-t-elle en l'observant prudemment.

Tanya resta figée pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer de la tête. Bella émit aussitôt un soupir de soulagement, mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant. Elle avait eu assez d'expérience avec les vampires pour savoir que leur contrôle pouvait disparaître en un claquement de doigts.

« Est-ce que tu as… soif ? » demanda-t-elle en contemplant ses yeux noirs et son air sauvage.

Tanya secoua de la tête à nouveau. Bella fronça les sourcils avec perplexité.

« Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose qui t'as contrarié ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Tanya hocha de la tête sans la quitter du regard. Le souffle de Bella se coinça dans sa gorge. Elle se força à prendre une profonde respiration et à faire marcher son cerveau.

« Est-ce que ça concerne Edward ? ».

Un grognement furieux lui répondit aussitôt. Bella se contracta mais se força à se détendre. Tanya n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la tuer. Elle avait juste l'air… furieuse.

« Ne dis pas ce prénom » cracha la vampire, une expression aigre sur le visage.

« D'accord » murmura-t-elle rapidement pour ne pas l'énerver plus, avant d'ajouter : « Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui ne va pas pour pouvoir t'aider ».

Tanya la toisa avec une lueur sombre et intéressé. Bella déglutit en essayant d'ignorer la réaction de son propre corps devant ce regard brûlant.

« Tu veux m'aider Bella ? » susurra Tanya, la voix rauque et mielleuse.

Bella hocha de la tête, la gorge serrée.

Un ronronnement s'éleva de la poitrine de la vampire. Elle s'approcha lentement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer, pressant son corps aussi près du siège de Bella en lui faisait signe de se rapprocher à son tour. Bella hésita quelques secondes avant d'obtempérer. Elle se rapprocha petit à petit, observant soigneusement les réactions de Tanya à mesure que la distance se réduisait entre elles. Mais Tanya resta indéchiffrable seuls ses yeux continuaient à briller de cette lueur à la fois troublante et attirante. Bella arrêta de s'avancer lorsque le guidon de la voiture commença à creuser dans son ventre.

« Alors, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui t'as pris ? » chuchota-t-elle, le regard plongé dans celui de Tanya.

La vampire lécha ses lèvres et pencha sa tête plus près de la sienne. Bella se raidit mais s'obligea à ne pas bouger. Seuls ses yeux continuèrent à remuer pour surveiller ses mouvements. Elle tressaillit en sentant la main froide de Tanya prendre en coupe sa joue. Elle fondit presque devant la douceur étonnante et rassurante de son toucher.

« Ta peau est si chaude. J'avais oublié à quel point vous pouviez être chauds » s'émerveilla Tanya en caressant sa peau avec son pouce.

Bella lui jeta un regard amusé.

« Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais que vous fréquentiez beaucoup moins les humains que les Cullen » constata-t-elle.

Tanya hocha légèrement la tête, toujours distraite par sa peau.

« Nous partageons la même opinion sur la valeur de la vie humaine, mais notre ressemblance s'arrête à peu près à là. Ma famille et moi sommes restés très proches de notre réelle nature » expliqua-t-elle.

Bella la contempla avec fascination. Ses yeux papillonnaient légèrement sous les caresses légères des doigts froids de Tanya.

« Vous n'allez pas à l'école ? » demanda-t-elle un peu naïvement.

Tanya libéra un petit rire. Elle secoua de la tête.

« Non, Bella. Nous n'allons pas à l'école. On a largement dépassé l'âge autorisé pour retourner sur les bancs du lycée, tu ne trouves pas ? » lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

Bella lui sourit faiblement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites de vos journées alors ? Les gens ne vous soupçonnent pas d'être… différents ? ».

Tanya haussa les épaules.

« Nous nous consacrés à diverses activités. Nous lisons, nous peignons, nous gérons des entreprises que nous avons crées au cours des siècles, nous _profitons_. Nous habitons dans un coin isolé de l'Alaska où très peu de gens osent prendre le risque de venir donc cela nous permet d'être nous-mêmes sans craindre de nous exposer ».

« Fascinant » murmura Bella.

Tanya tapota légèrement son nez, un air amusé sur le visage.

« On dirait presque Carlisle quand tu dis ça. C'est _bizarre _».

Bella plissa le nez.

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment » finit-elle par dire, faisant sourire encore plus Tanya. Elle observa la vampire pendant quelques secondes de plus avant de lui demander : « Est-ce que ça va mieux ? ».

Tanya hésita avant d'hocher de la tête.

« Pardon pour… _ça_. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris » murmura-t-elle en faisant mine de détourner la tête.

Mais Bella la retint en attrapant son avant-bras. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude de subir les sauts d'humeurs des vampires maintenant » plaisanta-t-elle sans lâcher son bras.

Tanya reposa sa tête contre le dossier de son siège. Son regard s'intensifia en observant les traits bienveillants et juvéniles de la jeune femme. Son attention dériva vers le reste de son corps, relevant encore une fois les courbes alléchantes qui étaient soulignés par sa robe blanche. Tanya retint un gémissement misérable en sentant ses émotions se réveiller.

« Tanya ? ».

« Tu es très belle » expira-t-elle soudain.

La jeune femme rougit furieusement, prise de courte par le compliment et le regard sombre de Tanya lourdement posé sur elle.

« M-merci » bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement avant d'ajouter précipitamment : « Tu es très belle aussi. Mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà. Tu es vraiment magnifique ».

Tanya lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, les yeux pétillants de joie. Le cœur de Bella s'emballa dans sa poitrine.

Dieu, elle était vraiment magnifique…

« Merci, Bella » la remercia-t-elle doucement.

Bella se racla la gorge en sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir dans l'habitacle. Elle fit mine de vérifier la circulation de la route. Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon, tachant le ciel d'une nuance orangée chaude.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? ».

Le sourire de Tanya se fana légèrement. Son expression s'attrista. Bella regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question. Ses doigts caressèrent inconsciemment le bras de Tanya qu'elle tenait toujours pour améliorer son humeur.

« On peut… on peut continuer à rouler si tu veux. Encore un peu » bégaya-t-elle sans réfléchir, les joues rouges.

Les yeux dorés de Tanya pétillèrent. Bella cligna des yeux, encore une fois éblouie par sa beauté.

« Vraiment ? ».

Bella hocha de la tête sans la quitter du regard, même si elle regretterait sa décision sûrement plus tard.

* * *

Le portable de Tanya sonnait sans interruption à l'arrière de la voiture. Bella sentait ses nerfs lâcher. Elle avait commencé à reprendre ses esprits depuis qu'elles avaient repris la route et mesurait la gravité de la situation. Elle était _véritablement_ en train de fuir son mariage. Son fiancé était sûrement en train de faire les cents pas devant l'autel, mort d'inquiétude pour elle et imaginant les pires scénarios possibles tandis qu'elle se _prélassait_ dans sa robe de mariée dans une voiture avec Tanya Denali. Ce n'était pas normal !

Pourquoi se souciait-elle si peu de son propre mariage ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle toujours pas dis à Tanya de faire demi-tour ?

Tanya sortit de la route pour s'arrêter sur le bas-coté. Bella lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais Tanya se contenta d'attraper son portable. Elle vérifia rapidement les messages qu'elle avait reçus.

« C'est eux, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira Bella, la voix étouffée par l'angoisse et la culpabilité.

« Mes sœurs ont essayé de me joindre plusieurs fois. Elles disent que la cérémonie a été suspendu. Et Alice m'a laissé un… message étrange » renifla Tanya avant de le lire à voix haute : « Laissez-vous guider par vos sentiments et tout ira bien ».

Bella roula les yeux. C'était typiquement du Alice. Tanya mit son portable en sourdine avant de le ranger dans sa poche et de se tourner vers elle, une main enroulée autour du volant.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que te disent tes sentiments, Bella ? » plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

Bella lui jeta un regard moqueur.

« Que je suis la pire fiancée qui ait jamais existé ».

Le regard de Tanya s'adoucit aussitôt. Elle tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur le genou de Bella. Cette dernière se raidit aussitôt mais ne la repoussa pas. Elle déglutit en sentant les doigts de Tanya frotter doucement son genou.

« Ne soit pas aussi dure envers toi-même. Tu es _si_ jeune encore. Edward n'aurait jamais dû te pousser à t'engager aussi précipitamment sans s'être préalablement assuré que c'était aussi ce que tu voulais. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ses erreurs ».

Bella baissa la tête sur ses mains qui se tordaient nerveusement sur ses cuisses. Elle savait que Tanya n'avait pas totalement tort. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rejeter toute la faute sur Edward. Bella avait été surprise par sa demande, mais elle aurait pu dire non.

Le regard doré de Tanya attira à nouveau son attention.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de te marier si tu ne le veux pas. Je te protégerais s'il le fait. Et si tu as peur qu'il ne veuille plus te transformer si tu refuses de l'épouser, alors je le ferais moi. Je te transformerais, Bella » lui promit Tanya en la fixant intensément.

Bella écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur tambourina furieusement contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Tu veux dire que... » bégaya-t-elle sans y croire ses oreilles.

Tanya posa sa main libre sur ses mains jointes et tremblantes sans jamais la quitter du regard.

« Je veux dire que tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je le ferais. Je ne suis pas comme Edward. Je ne te manipulerais jamais comme ça. Si tu veux être une vampire, je te transformerais. Si tu veux autre chose, je te le donnerais » lui jura Tanya, la voix rauque et dévouée.

Bella avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Elle se perdit dans le regard brûlant et féroce de Tanya. Cette dernière s'adoucit en voyant son hésitation.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre maintenant. Je ne te forcerais jamais à prendre une décision que tu ne veux pas ».

Bella avala difficilement sa salive et hocha de la tête pour la remercier, ne se fiant plus à sa voix pour parler. Tanya lui offrit un sourire rassurant et redémarra la voiture sans lâcher ses mains pressées contre ses cuisses.


	3. Chapitre 2

**N/A : Je suis agréablement surprise par tous vos commentaires positifs. J'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous intriguer autant pour la suite ! Encore merci pour tous vos messages. **

**Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient une scène à caractère érotique. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Tanya ? ».

« Hmm ? ».

« Tu n'as pas peur des répercussions ? » demanda nerveusement Bella.

Tanya haussa les épaules, les yeux fixés sur la route.

« Nous ne faisons rien de mal. Pas toi en tout cas. Moi, je risque sûrement d'attiser la colère d'Edward et du reste de sa famille, mais ça m'est égal ».

Bella la dévisagea avec perplexité.

« Je croyais que vous étiez proches pourtant. Ce sont tes cousins, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Tanya hésita un court instant avant d'hocher de la tête.

« Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang, mais notre régime alimentaire et les valeurs que nous prônons nous ont si bien rapprochés que nous nous considérons comme tel maintenant ».

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre alors ? Que ça te soit égal ? Après tout, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques heures. Et je ne suis qu'une humaine » grimaça Bella.

Tanya fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas la manière dont Bella parlait d'elle-même.

« Tu n'es pas qu'une humaine, Bella. Tu es _toi_ et c'est très important. Tu as de la valeur » insista-t-elle avant de répondre à sa question : « Je pourrais te mentir en te disant que je suis rongée par la culpabilité mais je n'en ai pas envie. A quoi bon faire semblant ? Je me soucie peu de ce que diront ou feront les Cullen du moment qu'ils ne menaceront pas ma famille. Tout ce qui compte en ce moment, c'est _toi _».

Bella rougit furieusement, à la fois troublée et flattée par ses mots.

« Mais _pourquoi _? Tu ne me connais même pas ».

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je sais juste que j'aime être avec toi et pour le moment, ça me suffit ».

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils nous retrouvent ? ».

Tanya secoua de la tête.

« Je suis sûre qu'Alice trouvera une solution pour les apaiser. De toute façon, les Cullen ne sont pas réputés pour prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête. Et ils me connaissent. Ils savent que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Ils attendront avant d'agir » la rassura-t-elle.

Bella posa sa tête contre la vitrine de sa portière. Ses yeux contemplèrent le paysage qui défilait à toute allure. La nuit était tombée depuis environ une heure. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son ventre et se rappela soudain qu'elle était en tenue de mariée.

« Tu n'aurais pas des vêtements de rechange par hasard ? Je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise dans cette tenue » marmonna-t-elle, une grimace coupable aux lèvres.

Tanya jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue. Un sourire séduisant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? Je trouve que cette robe te va à merveille » ronronna-t-elle.

Bella rougit.

« Tu ne vas vraiment pas me faciliter les choses, hein » soupira-t-elle en lui jetant un regard renfrogné.

Tanya ricana légèrement.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te faciliter les choses, Bella. Je suis là pour t'aider à comprendre ce que tu veux réellement » la corrigea-t-elle malicieusement.

Bella rougit encore plus et détourna la tête. Tanya se racla la gorge.

« Kate a laissé une valise de vêtements dans le coffre. Elle aime avoir le choix en toutes circonstances. Je suis sûre que tu y trouveras ton bonheur » reprit-elle en garant la voiture en face d'une station d'auto-route.

Tanya éteignit le moteur et sortit de la voiture. Elle ouvrit la coffre et attrapa la petite valise noire. Elle ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture et posa la valise sur la banquette. Bella se retourna maladroitement sur son siège pour lui jeter un regard curieux.

« Je vais faire un tour à la station. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à manger ? » lui demanda la vampire.

Bella haussa les épaules. « Surprend-moi » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire timide avant d'ouvrir la valise.

Tanya la regarda avec un sourire agréablement surpris avant de la laisser se changer. Elle salua le caissier qui paraissait ne pas avoir plus de la vingtaine et s'enfonça dans les rayons de la petite station. Ses yeux survolèrent les étagères qui débordaient de sachets de nourriture. Elle les examina avec attention, se demandant ce qu'appréciait Bella.

« B-bonsoir, je peux vous aider madame ? » bégaya le caissier.

Tanya haussa un sourcil.

Elle se retourna lentement sur elle-même pour faire face au cassier qui avait abandonné son poste pour venir la voir. Tanya pencha la tête sur le coté en l'examinant de plus près. Il était plutôt mignon avec sa tenue de caissier. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés et il avait une marque rouge sur sa joue – signe qu'il s'était endormi sur son bras il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Il devait terriblement s'ennuyer dans un endroit pareil. Tanya avait presque pitié de lui. L'odeur de son excitation la frappa brusquement. Elle recula d'un pas et détourna la tête pour cacher son dégoût.

« Non merci. Je sais déjà ce que je veux » lui répondit-elle sèchement avant de s'éloigner à grands pas de lui.

Elle plongea dans un autre rayon et secoua de la tête, troublée par la réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir. Tanya pouvait toujours sentir l'excitation du garçon qui battait en retrait derrière son comptoir. Habituellement, elle ne réagissait jamais aussi violemment. Tanya savait l'effet qu'elle faisait aux humains. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Bien au contraire. A une époque de son existence, elle n'avait pas hésité à se servir de son charme et de sa beauté irrésistibles pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait.

C'était sûrement à cause de sa nouvelle proximité avec Bella. Elle la troublait plus qu'elle ne s'en était rendu compte. Ses sens étaient tous émoustillés et ses émotions peinaient à rester sous contrôle.

Elle attrapa rapidement les articles qui l'intéressait et passa à la caisse. Tanya retint sa respiration et ignora le regard de convoitise du garçon en payant ce qu'elle lui devait avant de sortir presque en courant de la station. Elle rejoignit à grands pas sa voiture, déjà en manque de la présence de Bella et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle.

L'odeur délicieuse de Bella tourbillonna aussitôt dans ses narines. Elle étouffa un gémissement ravi et regarda la jeune femme. Bella avait troqué sa robe de mariée pour une tenue confortable et discrète composée d'un jean et d'un léger pull noirs. Elle avait aussi détaché ses cheveux qui coulaient librement sur ses épaules.

Tanya enfonça ses ongles dans son siège pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur elle.

« Je t'ai pris un sandwich, quelques gâteaux et une bouteille d'eau » réussit-à dire entre ses dents serrées en lui tendant raidement le sac.

« Merci. Tu n'étais pas obligé » la remercia Bella, inconsciente de son dilemme intérieur en attrapant le sac.

Tanya lui offrit un sourire crispé et redémarra la voiture. Elle alluma la radio et fredonna doucement pour se distraire de la tentation qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Bella commença à manger en laissant échapper un soupir de contentement.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hmm... » fredonna Bella en hochant de la tête avec enthousiasme, la bouche pleine.

Tanya creusa ses ongles dans le volant, le ventre noué par l'excitation.

« Prête pour un second round de questions ? » enchaîna-t-elle rapidement, la voix plus rauque.

Bella se redressa légèrement et hocha de la tête à nouveau.

« Tu es sorti avec combien de personnes ? ».

« Deux » avoua Bella, légèrement gênée.

Tanya haussa un sourcil, étonnée.

« Seulement deux ? Et moi qui m'attendais à un véritable tableau de chasse ».

« Ne te moques pas de moi. Je ne ressemble pas à une déesse moi » grommela Bella en grignotant son sandwich.

« Tu trouves que je ressemble à une déesse ? » s'enquit Tanya en lui jetant un regard béat.

« Question suivante » marmonna Bella en rougissant.

« Est-ce que tu me trouves à ton goût, Bella ? ».

Cette dernière s'étouffa sur son sandwich. Elle avala une gorgée d'eau pour dégager sa gorge et poussa un soupir. Tanya la dévora des yeux.

« Je suis toujours fiancée à Edward » lui fit-elle remarquer après un moment.

Tanya fit la moue, déçue.

« Et alors ? Tu as encore des yeux. Tu as le droit de regarder autour de toi. Ce n'est pas tromper ». Tanya ne tarda pas à reprendre en voyant l'hésitation de Bella persister : « Oh _allez_, Bella. Ce n'est qu'une question. Il n'y a aucun piège. Je te donne même un indice. La bonne réponse commence par un O ».

Bella lui jeta un regard railleur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? La réponse est évidente en plus » souffla-t-elle finalement en tripotant nerveusement la fin de son sandwich.

Tanya tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur la cuisse de Bella. Elle s'attendit à ce que Bella la rejette cette fois-ci, mais elle n'en fit rien. A la place, la jeune femme se raidit légèrement mais ne s'éloigna pas de sa main. Tanya caressa doucement sa cuisse pour la calmer. Elle entendit la jeune femme prendre une brusque inspiration.

« Ton avis compte pour moi. Réponds à la question, s'il te plaît » murmura Tanya.

Bella avala difficilement sa salive. Elle n'osait plus bouger. La main de Tanya posée confortablement sur sa cuisse la brûlait.

« Oui » murmura-t-elle faiblement « Évidement que _oui_, Tanya. Tu es magnifique ».

Tanya étouffa un ronronnement. Le besoin presque irrépréhensible de réclamer Bella lui revint au visage avec une force décuplée. Ses émotions se déchaînèrent en elle. Sa main manqua de peu de briser le volant en deux. Ses ongles se creusèrent légèrement dans la cuisse de Bella.

« Merci de ton honnêteté, Bella » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque, les yeux noirs.

* * *

Bella plissa le nez, gênée par le chatouillement semblable à une plume sur son visage. Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de la sensation et retomber dans son sommeil. Mais le chatouillement persista.

Bella cligna des yeux et releva la tête. Sa confusion s'intensifia lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur un lit. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et comprit qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôtel. Son regard finit par se poser sur Tanya qui était accroupit sur le sol, le visage tout près du sien.

« Bon retour parmi les vivants » lui murmura Tanya, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

Le cœur de Bella s'emballa aussitôt. Elle se frotta les yeux et se redressa pour appuyer son dos contre le dossier du lit.

Tanya patienta, lui laissant le temps d'émerger complètement de son sommeil. Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur le rebord du lit.

« Où sommes-nous ? » finit par demander Bella.

« Dans un hôtel de nuit » lui répondit Tanya.

La jeune femme regarda Tanya. La vampire la fixait avec une intensité presque insoutenable. Son ventre se tordit, sensible à ce qu'elle y lisait. Son attention s'attarda sur les yeux dangereusement sombres de la vampire. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas nourrie ?

« Tu as soif ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tanya secoua de la tête.

« Tu as faim ? » lui rétorqua-elle.

Bella sourit légèrement et secoua de la tête.

Un silence lourd tomba entre elles.

Il faisait sombre dans la chambre. Tanya n'avait pas allumée la lumière, sûrement pour ne pas la déranger durant son sommeil. L'écriteau en néon de l'hôtel jetait des rayons rouges dans la chambre. Bella pouvait entendre les voitures qui se garaient sur le parking et les portières claquer.

« Perdue dans tes pensées ? ».

Bella cligna des yeux et sortit de ses pensées. Elle broncha à peine lorsque Tanya écarta doucement ses cheveux pour contempler pleinement son visage. Ses doigts froids effleurèrent le contour sensible de son oreille. Elle frissonna.

« J'aime quand tu me regardes comme ça » murmura Tanya sans la quitter des yeux.

Bella déglutit mais ne détourna pas la tête.

La vampire hésita un instant avant de se rapprocher prudemment d'elle. Elle caressa tendrement la joue de Bella, encore une fois fascinée et émerveillée par sa chaleur si séduisante. Ses doigts dansèrent sur la peau de la jeune femme. Ils glissèrent sur sa mâchoire, frottèrent tendrement son menton avant de remonter vers ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Tanya releva la tête pour croiser le regard sombre de Bella. Elle étouffa un grognement en y voyant de l'excitation et du désir. Elle fit mine de s'éloigner pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, mais la main de Bella s'enroula autour de son poignet pour la garder immobile.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas » lui souffla-t-elle.

Tanya émit un faible gémissement. Elle s'installa à coté d'elle et imita sa position. Elle se remit à caresser la joue de la jeune femme en observant intensément chacune de ses réactions. Bella n'osa pas la regarder, le regard écarquillé fixé droit devant elle.

« Tu aimes ? » chuchota Tanya en penchant son visage près du sien.

Bella déglutit et hocha de la tête.

Tanya sourit légèrement, essayant de réprimer son excitation. Elle pressa plus fermement son corps contre celui de Bella. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du menton de la jeune femme pour tourner son visage vers le sien. Bella se laissa faire en respirant bruyamment. Tanya plongea son regard brûlant dans le sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bella ? » lui demanda-t-elle, se demandant si la jeune femme aurait assez de courage pour lui avouer ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Bella déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux descendirent brièvement sur sa bouche avant de remonter presque aussitôt.

« Je veux… Je veux t'embrasser » finit-elle par avouer dans un chuchotement.

Tanya gémit et pressa son front contre le sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire alors ? ».

Bella lui lança un regard brillant avant de combler la distance. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avec une impatience et un désir à peine contenus. Tanya attrapa le visage de Bella entre ses deux mains pour la rapprocher encore plus près d'elle. Sa bouche se mouva avec une passion incontrôlable contre celle haletante de Bella. Cette dernière laissa échapper un gémissement. Tanya fit mine de se retirer aussitôt.

« Non, _plus _» haleta Bella en attrapant sa nuque d'une main tremblante pour plaquer à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Tanya étouffa un grognement contre la bouche de la jeune femme. Le feu de l'excitation se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans son corps. Elle bascula complètement sur Bella qui tomba vers l'arrière et se retrouva allongée sous elle. Tanya se retrouva à califourchon sur la jeune femme. Ses doigts se creusèrent autour du visage de Bella pour approfondir leur baiser. Sa langue taquina l'entrée de la bouche de Bella qui le lui autorisa aussitôt. Elle gémit de plaisir en glissant sa langue contre celle de Bella.

Tout était si chaud. _Bella_ était si chaude.

Un ronronnement monta dans sa poitrine. Ses hanches se mirent à rouler contre le ventre de Bella. Elle interrompit le baiser pour permettre à la jeune femme de reprendre son souffle. Sa bouche glissa sur la mâchoire tremblante de Bella, y déposant des baisers frénétiques. Elle finit par atteindre son cou. Sa langue s'élança avec impatience à travers la peau brûlante, y laissant de longs sentiers brûlants et humides.

Tanya ronronna plus fort en entendant les soupirs et les gémissements étouffés de Bella devenir de plus en plus forts. Elle mordilla légèrement sa peau. Bella se tortilla aussitôt en étouffant un gémissement rauque.

_M__ienne, mienne, mienne… _, pensa-t-elle en suçant furieusement le point d'impulsion de Bella.

«_ Tanya _» haleta Bella en se tordant encore plus contre son corps.

« Plus ? » espéra Tanya en relevant la tête pour contempler ses yeux dilatés.

Bella laissa échapper un petit soupir avant d'hocher de la tête avec empressement. Tanya sourit de satisfaction. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous le pull de la jeune femme pour ratisser son ventre contracté par l'excitation. Sa bouche remonta lentement vers celle de Bella.

« Je vais enlever ton t-shirt » la prévint-elle d'une voix terriblement rauque.

En d'autres circonstances, Tanya n'aurait même pas pris la peine de prévenir son conjoint ou sa conjointe de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais c'était différent avec Bella.

_Bella_ était différente.

Bella se crispa mais ne s'y opposa pas. Elle écarta même les bras pour l'aider. Tanya s'empressa de l'embrasser puis enleva son pull qu'elle jeta à coté d'elles sur le lit. Son regard affamé redescendit aussitôt pour admirer les formes de la jeune femme. Elle fit presque la moue en constatant que la poitrine de Bella était cachée derrière un soutien-gorge.

Tanya avait toujours exécré cette invention des temps modernes.

Sa bouche se planta avec avidité dans le creux du soutien-gorge. Elle laissa sa langue taquiner le contour des seins de Bella qui plaqua son bras contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements. Ses hanches se mouvèrent avec plus de force contre le ventre de Bella, excitées par ses bruits.

Ses mains descendirent le long des flancs de Bella alors qu'elle embrassait voracement le contour de sa poitrine qui semblait lutter contre le soutien-gorge pour se libérer. Elle passa une main entre son entrejambe et le ventre de Bella pour atteindre le jean de la jeune femme. Ses doigts jouèrent avec le bouton du jean. Sa bouche remonta vers le visage de Bella.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi, Bella. Est-ce que tu as envie de moi aussi ? » susurra-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Bella lâcha un gémissement particulièrement bruyant. Tanya manqua de peu de perdre son contrôle.

« Tu le sais déjà » réussit à haleter la brune, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière et le corps frétillant de désir.

Tanya sourit contre son oreille, mais elle n'était pas encore satisfaite. Elle avait _besoin_ de l'entendre le lui dire. Elle avait besoin que Bella lui avoue véritablement son attraction pour elle. Elle avait besoin que Bella la _supplie_.

« Pas assez » murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

Ses doigts se glissèrent lentement sous l'élastique du jean.

« Dis-le, Bella ».

Bella bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles. Tanya se renfrogna et continua de la taquiner, déterminée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Ses doigts descendirent plus bas. Au lieu de passer sous la culotte, ils glissèrent dessus. Tanya écarquilla les yeux en sentant une moiteur épaisse et chaude se coller contre ses doigts. Elle étrangla un bruit entre le grognement et le gémissement.

« C'est pour moi tout ça ? » siffla-t-elle en frottant lentement la fente de Bella par-dessus sa culotte, la faisant encore plus mouillée.

Bella arqua son dos vers elle. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules.

« Je- » haleta-t-elle fortement.

Tanya mordilla plus fort le lobe de son oreille.

« Oui ou non ? Est-ce que tu es excitée à cause de moi ? C'est pour ça que tu es autant mouillée ? » gémit-elle en frottant de plus en plus fort son entrejambe.

« _S-S'il te plaît_ » bégaya Bella, le corps en feu et l'esprit embrumé.

Un grognement primitif fit trembler la poitrine de Tanya.

« S'il te plaît _quoi_, Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse ? Tu veux que je te prenne ? Tu veux que je te _réclame_ sur ce lit ? Tu veux que je te fasse _mienne_, Bella ? » grogna-t-elle en perdant peu à peu son contrôle alors que le mouvement de ses doigts devenaient frénétiques contre la culotte trempée de Bella.

Bella lâcha son premier cri étranglé. Son bassin se souleva, désespéré d'avoir plus que le frottement insistant et complètement fou des doigts froids de Tanya contre sa culotte. Bella avait l'impression que son corps allait véritablement prendre feu. Sa respiration était un gâchis. Ses pensées étaient confuses et incompréhensibles. Seul la brûlure insoutenable et pourtant si délicieuse entre ses cuisses apparaissait – ironiquement - clair pour elle. Elle avait besoin de s'en débarrasser. Elle avait besoin que Tanya la soulage. Avec ses doigts doux et froids. Elle avait besoin que ces doigts-là déchirent sa culotte et plongent en elle pour soulager son délicieux mal.

La bouche froide de Tanya était toujours plaquée contre sa bouche. Sa voix rauque et suave se répercutait dans chaque coin de son esprit, lui insufflant des pensées qui la rendaient encore plus désespérée.

« … Tu veux être à moi, Bella ? Tu veux que je te marque ? Tu veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi ? Tu veux qu'_il_ sache que tu n'es pas à lui et que tu ne le seras jamais ? ».

L'évocation d'Edward lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Stop… » chuchota-t-elle, le cœur tambourinant à tout rompre. Tanya ne l'entendit pas, perdue dans sa propre brume d'excitation « Stop, Tanya ! » cria-t-elle en poussant assez fort les épaules de la vampire pour qu'elle remarque que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tanya grogna furieusement devant son agressivité. Elle attrapa ses mains et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux aussi sombres que le charbon. Elle retroussa ses lèvres et lança un regard menaçant à Bella, la défiant de lutter encore contre elle.

Bella déglutit difficilement. Elle aurait dû être terrifiée par Tanya et sa force, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était toujours extrêmement excitée par la vampire blonde qui la chevauchait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas maintenant. Bon dieu, elle était toujours fiancé à Edward !

Bella rassembla son courage à deux mains et tint tête au regard ardent et primitif de Tanya.

« O-on ne peut pas faire ça » déclara-t-elle d'une voix mal-assurée qu'elle reconnut à peine.

Tanya la dévisagea intensément. Bella crut un instant qu'elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Puis les narines de la vampire blonde s'évasèrent furieusement. Son regard s'assombrit dangereusement.

« Tu es à moi » grogna Tanya en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses avant-bras.

Bella pressa ses cuisses, beaucoup trop sensible à ces mots. Elle eut du mal à continuer à défier le regard de Tanya.

« Je suis fiancée, Tanya » lui rappela-t-elle doucement.

Tanya retroussa ses lèvres pour libérer un grognement furieux. Bella tressaillit. Son cœur cognait vivement contre sa poitrine.

« Non » grogna Tanya.

Bella haussa un sourcil devant sa réponse enfantine.

« Si. Je su- ».

« Non » grogna-t-elle plus fort en pressant tout son corps contre le sien. Bella haleta en sentant les courbes de la vampire blonde se presser contre elle. Seul son bassin continua de bouger entamant des vas et viens langoureux et fermes contre son ventre. Tanya ronronna en sentant l'odeur d'excitation de Bella se précipiter à nouveau à son nez. Elle lécha la joue de la jeune femme qui luttait toujours « Tu sens si bon… Je pourrais te manger toute crue » ronronna la vampire en mordillant sa mâchoire.

Des pensées pas du tout catholiques défilèrent dans son esprit. Bella ferma les yeux et jura sous son souffle.

« J-je me suis engagé. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas _lui_ faire ça » tenta-t-elle de protester encore.

« Tu peux si- ».

« _Non !_ » la coupa-t-elle plus fermement en adoptant son air le plus sévère malgré la situation. Tanya lui jeta un regard hésitant. Bella plissa encore plus fort les yeux en espérant paraître encore plus fâchée « Je ne tromperais pas mon fiancé, Tanya. Quoique je puisse ressentir pour toi. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Ce n'est pas bien ».

Tanya se renfrogna ses yeux se remirent à briller d'une lueur dangereuse. Bella se força à ne pas se laisser impressionner. Elle plongea fermement son regard dans le sien.

«_Pas_ comme ça » répéta-t-elle fermement, la voix calme et déterminée.

Tanya émit un sifflement furieux et s'écarta brusquement d'elle. Bella poussa aussitôt un soupir de soulagement. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son ventre, attristée par le vide de ne plus sentir Tanya contre elle. Elle tourna la tête pour observer la vampire blonde.

Celle-ci faisait rageusement les cents pas devant le lit. Sa poitrine se gonflait sous les grognements et les sifflements successifs qu'elle lâchait. Ses poings se contractaient violemment contre son corps, comme si elle se retenait de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Bella espérait juste que ce n'était pas elle qu'elle voulait frapper.

Elle regretta presque sa décision en la voyant ainsi tourmentée.

Bella se releva pour se recroqueviller contre le dossier du lit. Elle attendit patiemment que Tanya se calme, le menton posé au creux de ses genoux relevés. Après environ une heure à la contempler en silence, Tanya finit par se calmer. Elle se tourna lentement vers elle, les yeux encore légèrement sombres et lui offrit un sourire penaud.

« Désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude- ».

« Qu'on te refuse quelque chose ? » devina Bella en haussant un sourcil.

Tanya fronça les sourcils et s'approcha timidement du lit.

« Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre le contrôle. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu me fais, Bella » admit-elle avec un soupir tremblant, l'air troublé.

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit légèrement. Elle déglutit, les joues rouges.

« Je crois avoir une petite idée » murmura-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire hésitant.

Tanya s'empressa de lui sourire pour la rassurer. Elle indiqua le lit d'un signe de tête.

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Elle leva rapidement les mains en l'air pour ajouter : « Je serais sage, promis. Enfin seulement si tu veux que je reste sage… ».

Bella roula les yeux et hocha de la tête avec un petit sourire. Tanya la rejoignit aussitôt. Elle s'allongea complètement sur le lit et leva les yeux vers elle.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu avant le lever du soleil ».

Bella hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de céder. Elle se glissa lentement sur le lit jusqu'à se remettre dans une position similaire à la sienne. Bella tenta de s'endormir mais c'était chose presque impossible après la séance – la plus intense et la plus incroyable de sa vie - de post-sexe qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle sentait le regard de Tanya posé sur elle, ce qui ne l'aidait guère à trouver une sérénité suffisante pour s'endormir.

« Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? » chuchota Tanya.

Le cœur de Bella eut un raté. Elle hocha de la tête, la gorge nouée. La vampire blonde se blottit aussitôt contre elle. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et glissa audacieusement une jambe entre les siennes, la prenant en cuillère. La bouche de Tanya effleura son oreille. Bella frissonna.

« Dors bien, Bella ».

Bella finit par s'endormir rapidement, bercée par le ronronnement apaisant de Tanya.*


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Chapitre 3

Tanya contemplait Bella.

Cette dernière s'était rendormie sur le siège passager de la voiture. Sa tête avait basculé contre la vitrine de la portière. Tanya était bercée par le rythme régulier et calme des battements de son cœur.

Son regard ne cessait de dériver de la route au sommeil tranquille de Bella. C'était troublant de la voir ainsi : aussi calme et détendue. De temps à autres, les traits de son visage se crispaient, mais elle finissait toujours par se détendre.

Tanya aurait aimé pouvoir dormir. Tanya ne se souvenait même plus du dernier sommeil qu'elle avait eu avant d'être transformé. Ses souvenirs d'humaine étaient devenus confus après quelques siècles d'existence. Elle avait gardé très peu de souvenirs intactes.

« Tanya ».

Tanya tourna la tête vers Bella qui venait de soupirer son prénom dans son sommeil. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Sa poitrine se remplit de chaleur. Elle tendit la main et serra tendrement le genou de la jeune fille.

« Je suis là, ma chérie ».

* * *

Une caresse froide réveilla Bella.

« Edward ? » marmonna-t-elle confusément, la voix enrouée par le sommeil.

Mais ce ne fut pas Edward qui lui répondit. A la place de cela, un grognement résonna bruyamment à ses oreilles. Bella n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux avant qu'une bouche froide et possessive ne s'écrase contre la sienne. Elle haleta de surprise.

Oh non, ce n'était certainement pas Edward.

L'odeur de Tanya l'enveloppa complètement, lui permettant de se remettre dans sa situation actuelle.

Les lèvres froides remuèrent avec une passion et une férocité sans pareille contre elle, l'amenant à serrer ses cuisses pour se contenir. Des mains – tout aussi froides que les lèvres – s'accrochèrent à son corps avec une impatience qui alluma un feu en elle. Bella gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Tanya rompit brusquement le baiser. La jeune femme gémit de protestation et pencha la tête vers l'avant pour retrouver le contact de ses lèvres mais elle rencontra seulement un souffle froid et artificiel.

Bella ouvrit les yeux. Son regard plongeant aussitôt dans celui de Tanya qui était consumé par le désir. Elle déglutit. Les doigts froids de Tanya s'enroulèrent autour de son menton pour capter son attention.

« Quel est mon prénom ? » lui demanda la vampire.

Bella cligna des yeux, quelque peu confuse par la question. Pourquoi Tanya lui posait-elle une question aussi absurde ? Bella connaissait très bien son prénom. Elle doutait même qu'elle l'oublierait un jour après tout ce qui était arrivé.

« Tanya » répondit-elle cependant en sentant l'impatience de la vampire s'accroître.

Les yeux sombres de Tanya étincelèrent de satisfaction dans l'obscurité. Un autre grognement résonna dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans le menton de Bella.

« Répète-le » lui ordonna-t-elle en pressant son front contre le sien.

Bella obéit en laissant de coté sa perplexité.

«_ Tanya_. Tu t'appelles Tanya » répéta-t-elle plus fermement en fixant les yeux de Tanya briller encore plus fort.

« Pas Edward » clarifia Tanya.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent mais elle hocha de la tête.

« Pas Edward » affirma-t-elle doucement.

La bouche de Tanya s'écrasa à nouveau contre la sienne. Bella gémit fort, ravie de pouvoir à nouveau l'embrasser. L'odeur de Tanya tourbillonna encore plus fort dans ses narines, la rendant encore plus désespérée du moindre contact avec la vampire.

Cette dernière répondit à ses désirs. La seconde suivante, elle se matérialisa à califourchon sur les cuisses de Bella. Ses mains avides déchirèrent le bas du pull de Bella en voulant accéder à sa peau. La jeune femme ne le remarqua même pas, trop impatiente elle aussi, de retrouver le sentiment grisant des mains froides et douces de Tanya posées sur elle.

La bouche de la vampire se plaqua contre son oreille.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te touche, Bella ? » susurra-t-elle.

« Oui » siffla Bella, la voix haletante et tremblante.

Tanya mordilla le lobe de son oreille, la faisant gémir pitoyablement.

« Pas Edward ? » grogna la vampire.

« Non » haleta Bella en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière.

Tanya grogna avec approbation. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et caressa la peau de la jeune femme. Ses doigts remontèrent rapidement le ventre plat de Bella, s'autorisant à s'y attarder quelques secondes pour laisser ses ongles la marquer. Elle finit par buter contre le soutien-gorge et le déchira sans cérémonie.

Bella lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

« Je t'en achèterai un autre » lui promit Tanya en posant ses mains autour des seins ronds aux pointes durs de la jeune femme.

Bella étrangla un gémissement en se tortillant sous elle. La vampire se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en serrant la poitrine de Bella entre ses doigts. Ses pouces frottèrent avec insistance les pointes érigées de ses seins.

« Tu aimes ? » ronronna Tanya en mordillant sa mâchoire.

« O-oui » haleta Bella.

Tanya malaxa à nouveau sa poitrine. Bella soupira de plaisir. La froideur des doigts de Tanya contrastait délicieusement avec la chaleur de sa propre peau. Elle tenta de presser ses cuisses pour contenir l'excitation qui _irradiait_ de son entrejambe brûlante et trempée, mais le poids de Tanya l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Elle était à la merci de la vampire et cela lui allait très bien étonnamment.

Les pouces froids de Tanya frottèrent avec plus d'insistance ses pointes durs et sensibles.

« Est-ce que je peux les sucer ? ».

Bella faillit venir à la question. Elle s'empressa d'hocher de la tête, perdue dans une brume d'excitation et de nécessité.

« … S'il te plaît » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Tanya étouffa un grognement et obéit aussitôt. Elle releva le pull de Bella au-dessus de sa poitrine et fondit sur elle. Sa bouche s'enroula autour du premier sein. Elle gémit aussitôt, subjuguée par la chaleur de la jeune femme. Elle fit glisser le téton érigé sous sa langue, le taquinant jusqu'à entendre les gémissements de Bella remplir la voiture. Pendant ce temps, sa main continuait de caresser l'autre sein. Elle finit par jeter son dévolu sur lui. Sa langue s'élança sur le téton tout aussi dur et sensible que le premier pour finir par le mordiller légèrement.

Bella arqua aussitôt le dos en étouffant un halètement. Ses mains s'enfouirent dans les cheveux blonds de la vampire qui sourit contre sa poitrine. Tanya releva la tête pour embrasser langoureusement Bella. Cette dernière s'empressa de répondre à son baiser avec un enthousiasme qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Tanya finit par rompre le baiser à contrecœur.

« Bon réveil, ma chérie » sourit-elle narquoisement, les mains toujours pressées contre la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Bella rougit furieusement.

« M-merci ».

Tanya l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de s'écarter d'elle.

« Je t'ai réveillé pour que tu te nourrisses un peu. Ce n'est pas bien de rester le ventre vide. Surtout avec les activités que nous faisons » ronronna-t-elle en roulant des hanches contre les cuisses de Bella.

Bella crut défaillir. Elle n'arriva qu'à hocher de la tête.

Tanya sourit d'un air moqueur, amusée par sa pudeur et sa gêne. Elle faillit la taquiner avec cela, mais changea finalement d'avis. Son regard dériva vers le restaurant chinois qui se dressait en face de sa voiture.

« Viens, allons te nourrir ».

* * *

Tanya était pratiquement sur ses genoux.

Un de ses bras était drapé sur sa chaise tandis que l'autre était plaqué sur la table et semblait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la toucher. La vampire n'essayait même pas de se cacher elle la _dévorait_ des yeux.

Bella faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer. Elle savourait en silence son plat de riz cantonais accompagné de quelques nems.

Tanya se pencha vers son oreille.

« J'aimerais que tu me dégustes avec autant de plaisir et d'adoration que ce plat » lui susurra-telle, la voix rauque.

Bella s'étouffa bruyamment avec sa nourriture. Elle recracha presque sa bouchée de riz cantonnais. Elle s'empressa d'avaler de l'eau, le visage rouge.

Les tables voisines leur lancèrent plus de regards, à la fois intriguées par leur duo et attirées par la beauté resplendissante de Tanya.

Tanya ricana doucement à coté d'elle, loin d'être perturbée par toute cette attention fixée sur elles. Bella lui jeta un regard noir.

« Laisse-moi manger » siffla-t-elle avant de détourner la tête pour se remettre à manger.

Tanya fit la moue mais ne l'embêta plus. Elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux de Bella et joua distraitement avec pour faire passer le temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après ? ».

« Rentrer à la maison » marmonna Bella entre deux bouchées de nourriture.

Tanya se renfrogna.

« Tu n'es pas amusante. Propose autre chose ».

Bella soupira lourdement.

« Je ne sais pas, Tanya. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire toi ? » demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard du coin de l'œil.

Tanya lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

« Tu sais ce que je veux faire, Bella ».

La jeune femme avala difficilement son morceau de nem en comprenant l'allusion de Tanya. Elle pressa ses cuisses. Malheureusement pour elle, le geste ne passa pas totalement inaperçu.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? » s'enquit Tanya avec une fausse inquiétude en posant sa main sur sa cuisse crispée.

« Je vais bien » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Tu es sure ? Tu es tellement tendu... » déplora Tanya en remontant ses doigts le long de sa cuisse. Bella prit une brusque inspiration et se raidit sur sa chaise. « Un massage ! C'est ça qu'il te faut. Nous allons aller au spa ! » s'écria-t-elle avec un air excité sur le visage.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent avec appréhension.

« Non ».

« Si ».

« Je ne veux pas que des gens me tripot- ».

Les doigts de Tanya se creusèrent autour de sa cuisse, dangereusement près de son entrejambe. La bouche de Tanya se plaqua contre son oreille.

« Je ne laisserai personne te tripoter à part moi, Bella. Tu es à moi » grogna-t-elle avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Bella haleta. Son corps bourdonna à nouveau d'excitation. Elle lâcha ses couverts qui retombèrent bruyamment sur son assiette.

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes » bégaya-t-elle en se relevant maladroitement de sa chaise avant de s'enfuir pratiquement en courant de sa table pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

Bella s'enferma dans la première cabine de disponible. Elle referma la porte derrière-elle et s'effondra contre. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa poitrine.

« Calme-toi. Tout va bien… » tenta-t-elle de se convaincre en prenant de profondes respirations.

Elle baissa la tête vers son entrejambe qui n'avait jamais été aussi éveillé que pendant ces derniers jours. Bella hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de glisser sa main dans son jean. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent aussitôt sa moiteur.

Cette vampire allait la tuer.

Son index érafla par accident son clitoris boursouflé. Elle haleta et retira sa main comme si elle avait été brûlé.

«_ Putain _» haleta-t-elle en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux « Putain, putain, putain... ».

Bella ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. C'était trop pour une jeune fille humaine qui n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments et de sensations aussi forts par le passé. Bella n'était pas un robot. Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler éternellement ses sentiments et ses pulsions. Et malheureusement pour elle, Tanya était redoutablement douée pour l'amener à lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Mais Bella ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas avant d'avoir clarifier les choses avec Edward. Elle commençait petit à petit à se rendre compte que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle n'éprouve pas le tiers de ce que lui faisait ressentir Tanya avec Edward.

Bella devait retourner à Forks, non plus pour se marier, mais pour s'expliquer.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa cabine.

« Bella ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Tanya.

Bella s'en voulut presque en entendant l'inquiétude et la culpabilité sincères percer dans la voix douce de Tanya. Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Le regard préoccupé de Tanya se posa aussitôt sur elle.

« Je suis désolé d'être aller aussi loin. Ce n'était pas correct » s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Bella s'adoucit. Elle s'avança vers Tanya et attrapa sa main.

« Nous devons rentrer à Forks, Tanya » lui annonça-t-elle doucement, appréhendant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Tanya se raidit aussitôt en étouffant un grognement.

«_Non _».

« Laisse-moi t'expli- ».

« Non ! » cria Tanya en se détournant d'elle « Je sais très bien si qui va se passer si nous retournons à Forks. Tu vas te jeter dans les bras d'Edward » cracha-t-elle.

« Je ne ferai pas une chose pareille, Tanya. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé » protesta Bella en se rapprochant d'elle, posant une main hésitante sur son dos crispé.

« Je ne te crois pas ».

Bella reçut la phrase comme un coup de poing au cœur. Elle grimaça douloureusement. Son regard croisa celui de Tanya dans le miroir de la pièce. Bella se calma en voyant la douleur et la vulnérabilité flagrantes qui régnaient dans son regard.

La brune hésita avant de glisser lentement ses bras autour de la taille de Tanya. La vampire se raidit mais resta immobile comme une statue. Bella finit par la serrer dans ses bras par l'arrière. Son menton s'enfonça timidement dans l'épaule de Tanya.

« Ne crois-tu pas que je ne t'aurais pas laissé me toucher si je voulais toujours épouser Edward ? Ne crois-tu pas non plus que je te détesterais au lieu de toujours vouloir chercher ton contact ? J'arrive à peine à comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je ressens des choses fortes pour toi, Tanya. Plus fortes encore que tout ce que j'ai jamais pu ressentir pour Edward. Et ça me suffit pour comprendre que je ne dois plus l'épouser ».

Tanya posa ses mains sur les siennes qui étaient confortablement posées sur son ventre.

« Prouve-le. Prouve moi que je suis plus importante que lui pour toi » la défia-t-elle, la voix rauque et épaisse.

Bella resta figée pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision. Elle s'écarta à contrecœur de Tanya pour tirer son bras et la retourner vers elle. Tanya se laissa faire, le regard brûlant. Bella posa timidement ses mains sur les joues douces de la vampire.

« Avec qui suis-je en ce moment ? ».

Tanya hésita avant de répondre : « Moi ».

Bella hocha de la tête, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Ses pouces se mirent inconsciemment à caresser tendrement les pommettes de Tanya.

« Oui, je suis avec _toi_, Tanya. Pas avec lui. Si j'avais vraiment voulu être avec lui, j'aurais depuis longtemps trouver un moyen pour qu'il me retrouve. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis toujours avec toi parce que j'en ai envie » lui avoua-t-elle, la voix fragile mais sincère.

Tanya s'avança pour presser son front contre le sien.

« Alors reste encore avec moi. Ne me force pas à te ramener à Forks » la supplia-t-elle faiblement.

Bella faillit céder à sa demande, mais il n'était pas seulement question d'Edward. Elle avait laissé en plan sa famille et ses amis. Ce n'était pas correct. Elle leur devait des explications. Elle devait au moins les rassurer.

« Il le _faut_. Il faut que je le vois, Tanya. Il faut que je les vois tous. Je leur dois au moins ça ».

Le visage de Tanya s'assombrit.

« Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher » siffla-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener fermement contre son corps.

Bella déglutit, les mains toujours enroulées autour de son visage.

« Qui a dit qu'il allait me toucher ? Je veux juste lui parler ».

Tanya enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle respira profondément son odeur.

« Il va essayer de te reprendre » marmonna-t-elle dans les cheveux de Bella.

« Sûrement » affirma-t-elle ne cherchant pas à nier. Tanya se raidit contre elle mais Bella enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer encore plus contre elle. Sa bouche survola dangereusement l'oreille de la vampire pour susurrer : « Mais ce n'est pas lui que je veux ».

Tanya grogna. Bella n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux avant que son monde ne bascule. Tanya la souleva par les fesses et la posa sur le comptoir des lavabos avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Bella gémit et fondit dans le baiser. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Tanya. La vampire s'empressa de se nicher entre ses cuisses avec un grognement approbateur. Tanya mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de la sucer, la faisant soupirer encore plus fort.

Bella finit par s'écarter du baiser pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, le soufflet court et haletant. Son cœur cognait furieusement contre sa poitrine. Tout son corps tremblait, ressentant le besoin désespéré de sentir les mains de Tanya sur lui.

« Allons-y » lui dit Tanya en s'écartant brusquement d'elle, les yeux étincelants.

« Quoi ? » souffla Bella, confuse.

« Allons-y maintenant. Retournons à Forks » lui répondit Tanya en la portant pratiquement dans ses bras pour sortir des toilettes malgré ses faibles protestations.

Bella voulut lui demander ce qui lui avait fait changer d'avis, mais la vampire était tellement pressée qu'elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler sa question à voix haute. Tanya régla la note du repas et l'entraîna rapidement hors du restaurant.

* * *

« Tu as l'air bien pressée de me ramener à Forks. Tu t'es déjà lassée de moi ? ».

Tanya haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil. Bella affichait un air renfrogné qu'elle tentait de cacher, en vain. Ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec les doigts de Tanya qui étaient posées sur sa cuisse. Tanya s'adoucit.

« Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de toi, Bella » répondit-elle en serrant ses doigts entre les siens.

Bella lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis qu'une hum- ».

Tanya émit un grognement d'avertissement. Bella pinça ses lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel.

« … Tu vois ce que je veux dire » finit-elle par marmonner.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu es beaucoup plus importante que tu ne peux l'imaginer pour moi » insista la vampire.

Bella fronça les sourcils, les doigts toujours entrelacés à ceux de Tanya. Son corps se réchauffa aux paroles sincères de Tanya, mais elle avait toujours du mal à y croire. Tanya était… une déesse. Elle méritait largement plus que ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au juste : _« Tu es beaucoup plus importante que tu ne peux l'imaginer pour moi »_ ? Que devait-elle en conclure ?

Les doigts de Tanya se resserrèrent autour des siens.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis si pressée de te ramener à Forks ? C'est parce que plus tôt nous rentrerons à Forks, plus tôt tu clarifieras les choses avec Edward et plus tôt, nous pourrons faire tout ce que nous voudrons sans que tu éprouves la moindre once de culpabilité » expliqua la vampire.

Bella rougit.

« Et s'il refuse ? ».

« Si _qui_ refuse _quoi _? » demanda Tanya.

« Si Edward refuse que je le quitte, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu feras ? ».

« Je le tuerais » lui répondit Tanya, de but en blanc.

Bella tressaillit violemment. Elle dévisagea la vampire avec un expression horrifiée.

« Tu te moques encore de moi, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Tanya secoua de la tête, les yeux fixés sur la route, les traits du visage graves.

« Non, pas cette fois. Je le tuerais de mes propres mains s'il refuse de te laisser partir. Il n'a aucun droit sur toi, Bella. Il n'en a jamais eu ».

Bella cligna des yeux, perturbée par la colère qu'elle entendait dans la voix sifflante de Tanya.

« Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça. Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui. C'est ton cousin… et toujours mon fiancé » lui rappela-t-elle.

Tanya émit un grognement d'avertissement. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la cuisse de Bella qui se raidit.

« Il ne sera plus rien pour moi s'il décide de se mettre en travers de notre chemin. S'il essaie de s'immiscer entre nous, je le tuerais sans hésitation, qui qu'il puisse être » la prévint-elle, la voix dure et inflexible.

Bella la dévisagea encore plus intensément n'arrivant pas à savoir si elle devait la croire sur parole ou s'il s'agissait encore d'une de ses crises. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais vu le regard de la vampire emprunte d'une aussi grande détermination froide.

Mais un morceau du puzzle manquait toujours. Bella ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Tanya était prête à faire tant de sacrifices et à se mettre elle-même en danger juste pour pouvoir la préserver elle. Qu'avait-elle de si spécial à ses yeux ?

« Il fait parti de ta famille, Tanya » tenta-t-elle de la raisonner.

Les doigts de Tanya se resserrèrent encore plus autour de sa cuisse. La vampire plongea son regard brûlant dans le sien.

«_ Tu_ es ma famille » la corrigea-t-elle férocement.

Le cœur de Bella manqua d'avoir un raté.

Les traits de Tanya s'adoucirent en voyant son expression à la fois perplexe et confuse. Elle caressa la cuisse de la jeune femme.

« Tu comprendras bientôt ce que je veux dire. Je te le promets ».

Bella voulut en savoir plus mais le regard suppliant de Tanya suffit à la dissuader. Elle soupira lourdement et hocha de la tête à contrecœur. Tanya lui offrit un sourire éblouissant en réponse et s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

Bella appuya sa tête contre la vitrine de sa portière et passa la moitié du voyage a prier pour qu'il n'y ai aucun mort.


	5. Chapitre 4

**N/A : Holà ! Je suis contente de voir que vous appréciez cette histoire. J'espère que le développement de la relation entre Tanya et Bella ne vous parait pas aller trop vite aussi. Comme je l'ai dis, j'essaie de me contraindre à un format plus court (environ 10 chap) pour éviter de me retrouver en panne d'inspiration et surtout réussir à terminer une histoire sans susciter la frustration des lectrices/lecteurs. Mais n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Passez un bon week-end !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 4

La jambe de Bella rebondissait nerveusement.

« J'ai envoyé un message à mes sœurs pour les prévenir de notre retour. Elles ont dû transmettre le message aux Cullen » dit Tanya en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

Mais l'humeur de Bella ne s'améliora pas aux paroles de la vampire. Elle était _paniquée_. Elle n'était plus certaine d'avoir prise la bonne décision en décidant de retourner à Forks. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle était censée dire à Edward pour justifier son désistement de dernière minute.

Ses dents s'enfoncèrent nerveusement dans l'ongle de son pouce.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû supplier Tanya de revenir à Forks.

Des doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet pour le tirer loin de ses dents. Bella lança un regard renfrogné à la vampire.

« Tout ira bien. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je te protégerai Bella » lui promit Tanya.

Pour une fois, Tanya se trompait. Bella n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver personnellement. Bella avait surtout peur de ce que ferait Edward une fois qu'il aurait entendu les pensées de Tanya. L'aîné des Cullen avait toujours eu un comportement très… possessif envers elle.

Alors quand Edward apprendrait ce qu'elles avaient fait, il deviendrait fou. Et qui ne le deviendrait pas à sa place ? Bella n'était peut-être pas allé au bout avec Tanya, mais cela revenait au même. Elle l'avait _trompé_. Elle avait préféré s'enfuir avec une inconnue plutôt que de l'épouser. Elle avait embrassé Tanya et elle voulait _toujours_ l'embrasser. Elle voulait même _plus_ que l'embrasser.

« Edward- » commença-t-elle avec réticence.

« Edward ne sera pas un problème » l'interrompit Tanya, la voix ferme « Et même s'il a l'audace de m'attaquer, je le neutraliserai sans difficulté. Ce n'est qu'un enfant pour moi. Il n'a aucune chance de gagner ».

« Mais- ».

« Bella… Tu dois _me_ faire confiance. Tout ira bien » insista Tanya.

Bella hésita avant d'hocher de la tête presque à contrecœur.

« Nous y sommes presque » la prévint Tanya en dépassant le panneau de bienvenue de Forks.

Bella se raidit.

« Tu es sûre qu'ils savent _tous_ que nous revenons ? ».

Tanya se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant une nouvelle fois la nervosité de Bella percer dans sa voix. L'inquiétude de la jeune femme était justifiée. Bella s'apprêtait à retrouver son fiancé en des circonstances particulières. Et, tout portait à croire que ces retrouvailles risquaient d'être… mouvementées.

Mais en même temps, elle se sentait vexée. Tanya avait conscience que c'était stupide. Mais son égo avait un autre avis sur la question elle se sentait blessée par le peu de foi que Bella semblait nourrir à son encontre, comme si elle doutait de sa capacité à pouvoir la protéger.

En d'autres termes, sans même s'en rendre compte, Bella l'insultait.

Tanya n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on doute d'elle. Elle était à la tête d'un des clans les plus puissants au monde. Même les Volturi se méfiaient d'eux et s'assuraient de les garder à l'œil. Mais Tanya _savait_ protéger son clan. Elle n'était pas une enfant immature et égoïste comme Edward. Elle n'avait pas peur d'assumer ses responsabilités et d'aller au devant du danger pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, au risque même de devoir sacrifier sa vie pour les préserver.

Et à présent, il en était de même pour Bella. Elle la considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille -bien que la jeune femme ait encore du mal à le comprendre. Tanya ne laisserait personne la toucher et encore moins lui faire le moindre mal. C'était inconcevable.

« Oui, Bella. J'en suis sûre. Mes sœurs n'auraient pas gardé cette information pour elles. Elles ne sont pas stupides ».

Bella fronça les sourcils, troublée par le ton sec et acérée de la vampire qui peinait à cacher ses émotions.

« Je n'ai jamais dis que tes sœurs étaient stupides ».

Tanya serra les mâchoires.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. Ton comportement trahit clairement l'opinion que tu as. Tu ne me fais pas confiance alors même que je t'ai déjà dis que tout irait bien » lui reprocha-t-elle.

Bella la dévisagea.

« Tu ne peux pas être certaine que tout ira bien, Tanya. Je _connais_ Edward. C'est _mon_ fiancé » La vampire tressaillit violemment et lui lança un regard d'avertissement « Je sais qu'il va réagir très mal quand je lui aurais dis tout ce que nous avons fait. Je sais qu'il va vouloir nous séparer, et sûrement t'attaquer et je- » Bella s'interrompit brusquement en entendant sa voix trembler. Elle pinça ses lèvres et ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre son calme « Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse mal. Je ne le supporterai pas » admit-elle faiblement.

Tanya tressaillit, surprise par la déclaration de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela. Elle lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

« Tu as peur pour moi ? » murmura-t-elle.

Bella baissa la tête vers ses genoux crispés, l'air gêné. Elle tripotait nerveusement la manche de sa veste. Tanya l'observa pendant un instant avant de poser sa main sur la sienne.

« Ma famille sera là aussi. Mes sœurs auront déjà neutralisé Edward avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste. Et ni Carlisle, ni moi ne tenons à ce que nos relations se détériorent. Alors quand je te dis que tout ira bien, ce n'est pas seulement pour te rassurer, c'est aussi parce que j'en suis sûre » lui expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Bella ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration.

« D'accord… Je… _D'accord_. Je te crois » finit-elle par abdiquer en serrant sa main entre ses doigts chauds.

Tanya lui offrit un sourire radieux et leva leurs mains jointes pour embrasser tendrement la jointure de ses doigts.

* * *

**Rejoignez-nous directement à la cascade d'eau. Tu n'auras qu'à suivre notre odeur pour nous retrouver – Kate. **

Tanya fixa longuement le message de sa sœur avec un air songeur sur le visage avant de ranger son portable.

« Changement de plan. Nous n'allons plus chez les Cullen. Kate nous a donné rendez-vous près d'une… _cascade d'eau _? » annonça-t-elle en lançant un regard confus à Bella.

Les yeux de Bella s'éclairèrent avec compréhension. Elle connaissait la cascade d'eau. Tous les habitants de Forks l'a connaissaient. Edward l'y avait même emmené au début de leur relation.

« Ce n'est pas très loin mais il faudra y aller à pied ».

Tanya hocha de la tête et suivit les indications de Bella. Elles arrivèrent près d'une entrée dégagée de la foret de Forks. Tanya gara la voiture près d'un grand arbre. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la voiture et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt sans perdre de temps.

« Je sens leur odeur » déclara Tanya en attrapant automatiquement la main de Bella.

Bella déglutit et se rapprocha inconsciemment de la vampire blonde pour se donner du courage. Elles marchèrent une dizaine de minutes dans un silence pesant avant d'arriver au lieu dit du rendez-vous. Elles ne virent pas encore la cascade d'eau que deux corps percutèrent Tanya. Bella trébucha et poussa un cri de panique, pensant qu'elles étaient attaquées.

Tanya repoussa ses assaillants avec un grognement sauvage, mais se figea-net en croisant les sourires soulagés de ses deux sœurs.

« Idiotes » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Kate éclata de rire et se lança à nouveau dans ses bras. Tanya leva les yeux au ciel mais la réceptionna gracieusement et la serra un moment contre elle. Irina ne tarda pas à rejoindre leur étreinte en passant ses bras autours de leurs épaules serrées.

« Ne pars plus jamais comme ça ou bien je t'électrocuterai jusqu'à que tu sois le premier vampire à faire une rupture d'anévrisme » l'avertit Kate avant de la relâcher.

Tanya la bouscula joyeusement de l'épaule.

« Tu m'a manqué aussi, Kate ».

« Alors, c'est pour elle que tu es partie ? » demanda Irina en fixant Bella.

Tanya se raidit en croyant percevoir une pointe de méfiance et de mépris dans la voix de sa sœur. Elle lui jeta un regard d'avertissement et s'empressa de rejoindre Bella. Son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille.

« Elle s'appelle Bella » lui dit-elle avec fermeté.

Kate sourit, une lueur railleuse dans le regard. Irina renifla et détourna la tête, les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Où sont les Cullen ? » demanda Bella, inquiète.

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder. On a préféré prendre de l'avance pour pouvoir savoir ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse » expliqua Kate en regardant Tanya.

« Eleazar et Carmen ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en ne sentant pas leur odeur dans les parages.

« Ils sont restés avec les Cullen pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons » expliqua Irina.

Tanya hocha de la tête avec approbation. Elle échangea un regard avec Bella pour s'assurer que la jeune femme était toujours déterminée à mettre les choses au clair avec Edward avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je suis désolée d'être partie sans vous prévenir. Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété mais quand j'ai vu Bella, j'ai perdu mon contrôle » leur confessa-t-elle.

« Tu l'as attaquée ? » s'enquit Irina en se raidissant alors que ses yeux s'élançaient de long en large sur le corps de Bella pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure.

Tanya s'empressa de secouer de la tête, l'air horrifié.

« Non, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal. Je… Je l'aime » avoua-t-elle doucement sans pouvoir cacher toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'elle avait développée pour la jeune femme en si peu de temps.

Irina et Kate échangèrent un regard. Elles ne semblaient pas surprises par l'annonce de Tanya, mais leur comportement trahissait leur prudence et leur perplexité. Kate fut la plus courageuse et prit la parole.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que- ».

«_Oui _» répondit Tanya sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa question « C'est _ma_ compagne. J'en suis sure » dit-elle en pressant Bella contre son flanc.

Kate et Irina hésitèrent pendant quelques secondes avant d'hocher de la tête avec solennité. Tanya soupira de soulagement, contente d'avoir obtenu aussi facilement leur bénédiction et leur sourit.

« J'en connais quelques uns à qui cela ne va pas plaire » marmonna Irina.

Kate sautilla sur place, les mains levées en l'air. Bella écarquilla les yeux en voyant des fils statiques bleus serpenter autour de ses doigts. Elle la regarda avec des yeux arrondis de stupeur.

« Je me dévoue pour botter le cul à tout ceux à qui ça ne plaira pas » déclara-t-elle avec un peu trop d'entrain.

Tanya détourna la tête pour cacher son sourire amusé.

« Ce sera uniquement en dernier recours, Kate, bien que j'espère sincèrement que nous n'aurons pas besoin d'en arriver à là » murmura-t-elle.

« Je l'espère aussi, Tanya ».

Tanya se retourna, surprise de ne pas les avoir entendu arriver. Le clan Cullen se tenait devant elle au grand complet. La seconde suivante, Irina et Kate se matérialisèrent à ses cotés pour la soutenir. Eleazar et Carmen sortirent du rang des Cullen pour en faire de même. Bella se raidit à ses côtés.

« Tu vas bien, mon amour ? Elle ne t'a pas fait de mal ? » s'enquit Edward.

Tanya se raidit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir. Mais le jeune homme ne fit même pas attention à elle. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Bella qui, en cet instant, semblait vouloir disparaître.

« Je vais bien » se força-t-elle à lui répondre.

Un silence tendu se fit.

Bella prit une profonde respiration et reprit la parole d'une voix plus forte afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à les regarder dans les yeux, trop honteuse de ses actes.

« Je suis désolée d'être partie sans vous prévenir. Je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul ».

Elle pinça les lèvres en entendant sa voix toute chevrotante et faible. Elle croisa le regard d'Alice qui brillait anormalement, dénuée de toute surprise ou inquiétude. Bella comprit qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer.

« Ça ne fait rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Les invités se sont plaints de devoir quitter la cérémonie sans avoir vu leur sublime mariée mais nous pouvons reprogrammer le mariage pour demain » la rassura Edward.

Il s'avança vers elle, les bras écartés, déjà prêt à la reprendre. Bella sentit les larmes s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux. Bien qu'Edward avait des défauts, il était son premier amour.

Tanya libéra un grognement d'avertissement, n'appréciant pas qu'il se rapproche de Bella. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa au centre du chemin et la regarda enfin. Tout en la fixant lentement, il pencha la tête sur le coté et se concentra sur ses pensées. Tanya se raidit en voyant peu à peu se dessiner du dégoût et de la colère sur son visage.

« Comment as-tu osé faire cela, Tanya ? N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour tes plus anciens alliés, pour moi ? Sache que tes agissements ne resteront pas impuni » la prévint-il, le regard dur.

« C'est une menace ? » siffla Kate, les doigts écartés, prête à décharger son don sur lui.

Tanya l'attrapa aussitôt par le revers de sa veste pour la ramener derrière-elle. Malgré le danger, Edward hocha de la tête sans sourciller. Son corps commençait à trembler. Il perdait le contrôle sur ses émotions.

« En effet, c'est une menace que je compte bien mettre en application. Bella est _ma_ compagne. Tanya le savait. Pourtant, cela ne l'a pas empêché de gâcher notre mariage en emmenant Bella loin d'ici sans _ma_ permission pour lui bourrer le crâne de pensées _impures _» cracha-t-il presque.

Les Denali grognèrent à l'unisson, indignés par les paroles insultantes du jeune homme et sa menace ouverte. Tanya tâche de rester calme. Elle ne voulait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus.

« Elle n'est pas un objet, Edward. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler d'elle comme si tu l'as possédais et que tu avais un stupide droit de propriété sur elle » siffla-t-elle.

Edward fronça les sourcils

« Ecarte-toi d'elle » ordonna-t-il.

« Jamais » grogna-t-elle.

Edward se crispa. Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Derrière-lui, sa famille semblait perdue.

« Je pense que tu as assez testé mes limites, Tanya. Restons-en là pour le bien de nos deux familles. Rends-moi _ma_ compagne ».

« Elle n'est pas à toi » grogna-t-elle furieusement.

Avant qu'Edward ait eu le temps de s'élancer vers elle, Bella s'interposa brusquement entre les deux vampires, les bras écartés. Elle lança un regard suppliant à Edward, priant silencieusement pour qu'il se calme. Elle n'avait aucune envie de les voir se battre à cause d'elle.

« Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît. Elle n'est pas la fautive de cette histoire ».

« Alors qui est la fautive de cette histoire ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Moi. Seulement moi, Edward. Tanya ne m'a pas forcé à quitter le mariage. Elle m'aurait ramené si je le lui avais demandé. Mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Je ne voulais pas revenir, Edward. Je... » Elle ferma les yeux en entendant sa voix trembler et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance « Je suis _tellement_ désolée. Je voulais juste prendre l'air au début. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que… » Elle s'interrompit une nouvelle fois et prit une profonde respiration «_ Je t'aime_. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, Edward. Je ne pourrai jamais te faire du mal consciemment. _Mai__s-_ ».

« Ne termine pas cette phrase, _s'il te plaît_. Pense à tous ce que nous avons traversés ensemble, pense aux épreuves qui nous ont à la fois séparés et rapprochés, pense à notre histoire, à notre _amour_, Bella » la coupa-t-il précipitamment en lui tendant la main.

Bella pinça ses lèvres alors que sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Elle se mordit la joue intérieure pour retenir ses larmes.

« Je ne veux plus t'épouser, Edward ».

Les Cullen haletèrent, sous le choc. Le visage d'Edward se décomposa entièrement, traversé par diverses émotions plus déchirantes les unes que les autres. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, l'air désespéré, mais le grognement menaçant de Tanya le stoppa-net. Il prit une profonde respiration.

« Je suis sûre… Je suis sûre qu'on peut arranger ça. Tu n'as qu'à me dire quoi faire et je trouverai une solution. Nous surmonterons cette épreuve. Ensemble. Comme d'habitude » déclara-t-il avoir un mélange d'espoir et de détermination.

Bella déglutit, la gorge nouée.

« Pas cette fois, Edward. C'est fini ».

Edward poussa un soupir tremblant puis la dévisagea comme si elle était une étrangère ou que les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer n'avaient aucun sens pour lui.

« Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas rompre avec moi. Nous sommes _destinés_ à être ensemble. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Tu as toujours voulu que je te transforme pour être avec moi pour toujours. Tu ne peux pas avoir pu changer d'avis du jour au lendemain et encore moins à cause d'_elle _» cracha-t-il en lançant un regard haineux vers Tanya « Tu ne sais pas qui elle est réellement, Bella. Son apparence est trompeuse. C'est un démon. Une _catin _»

« Répète un peu ça, garçon » siffla Kate en s'élançant vers lui,les doigts grésillants.

Eleazar et Irina se jetèrent sur elle pour la retenir. La tension monta d'un cran autour d'eux. Bella dévisagea le jeune homme, choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Elle s'en fiche de toi. Réfléchis un peu, Bella. Pourquoi se soucierait-elle d'une humaine qu'elle n'a rencontré que depuis deux jours ? Tu n'es qu'un moyen pour elle de pouvoir m'atteindre et me faire du mal ».

« Pourquoi voudrait-elle te faire du mal ? Ça n'a pas de sens, Edward » lui dit Bella.

Un éclair malsain traversa le visage sombre du jeune homme. Ses lèvres se déformèrent en un rictus méprisant. Il jeta un regard à Tanya qui se raidit, appréhendant aussitôt le pire.

« Tu n'as pas eu le courage de le lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? » renifla-t-il en la toisant avec mépris. Il ne laissa pas l'occasion à Tanya de prendre la parole et se remit à regarder Bella « Tanya n'est pas aussi innocente que tu sembles le croire. Elle a tenté de me charmer – à plusieurs reprises - mais je j'ai toujours refusé ses avances. Je ne copule pas avec les _démons_. Mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'elle chercherait à se venger ».

Bella tressaillit violemment. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui porter un coup au cœur. Une partie d'elle voulait crier au mensonge – ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'Edward déformerait la réalité pour se faire passer pour la victime. Il avait toujours trouvé un moyen pour réussir à l'attendrir ou la rallier à sa cause.

Mais un souvenir remonta à la surface. Edward lui avait déjà parlé de cette vampire qui lui avait fait des avances auxquelles il n'avait jamais cédé. Bella n'y s'y était pas attardée sur l'instant – ruminer contre une vampire qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée ne lui avait pas paru être une très bonne idée -, mais tout tombait sous le sens à présent.

Tanya se crispa.

« Je peux tout t'expliquer, Bella. Mais ne l'écoute pas, je t'en supplie. Je ne me serai jamais abaisser à organiser une vengeance aussi puérile et cruelle. Je ne suis pas une enfant » lui jura-t-elle en s'avançant vers elle.

Bella l'observa avec incertitude. Qui croire ? Qui connaissait-elle le mieux ? Son regard dériva vers Edward qui les contemplait déjà avec un regard triomphait. Il était sûre d'avoir porté le coup de glas.

Bella se sentait… trompée, _trahie_ – ce qui était le comble de l'ironie en considérant sa situation. Mais, Tanya aurait dû lui en parler. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un détail sans importance du passé. Elle avait tenté de _séduire_ son fiancé, et pas seulement une fois. C'était _important_ – pour elle en tout cas.

Cependant, en dépend de la colère qui grandissait en elle à l'encontre de Tanya pour lui avoir tû cette vérité, sa résolution n'avait pas changé.

Indépendamment du fait qu'elle nourrissait des sentiments forts pour Tanya, Bella ne voulait plus épouser Edward. En effet, si le court voyage qu'elle avait fait avec Tanya lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était qu'elle ne voulait – et n'avait _jamais_ voulu – de ce mariage.

« Ça ne change rien, Edward. Je ne veux plus être avec toi » lui annonça-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître à quel point ses précédentes paroles l'avaient touchée.

Pour la deuxième fois, le visage d'Edward se décomposa complètement. Il secoua de la tête, l'air désespéré.

« Bella…. _Bella_, attends, tu ne peux pas- ».

«_ Si_, je peux » le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Il la dévisagea intensément avant de se retourner brusquement vers sa famille, le regard implorant comme si il leur demandait de faire entendre raison à Bella. Elle les contempla tour à tour.

Esmée et Carlisle semblaient être les plus impactés par sa décision. Esmée la dévisageait avec un mélange de tristesse et de douleur. Carlisle s'efforçait de cacher ses émotions mais ses yeux brillants le trahissaient. Emmett avait les yeux baissés sur le sol, un air triste mais résigné sur le visage. Fidèle à elle-même, Rosalie affichait un air impassible mais ses yeux brillaient d'émotions contradictoires. Jasper avait les yeux fermés et les mâchoires serrées. Bella le soupçonnait d'essayer de lutter contre la tempête d'émotions qui devait faire rage chez chacun d'entre eux. Quant à Alice, elle l'observait elle aussi. Elle n'était nullement surprise par sa décision. Mais son regard affichait une étonnante contradiction il exprimait à la fois un profond regret et une joie presque irrépréhensible.

« Carlisle ? » insista Edward, l'air suppliant.

Carlisle ferma les yeux, l'air déchiré.

« Je suis désolé, Edward, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Bella a pris sa décision et nous devons tous la respecter, à commencer par toi » répondit-il avec difficulté.

Bella laissa un soupir de soulagement, soulagée de ne pas avoir à affronter Carlisle aussi. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour le patriarche de la famille Cullen. Elle aurait eu dû mal à se justifier devant lui sans éprouver un immense remord.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, même après tout ce que nous avons dû surmonter pour être à nouveau réunis ? » lui demanda Edward en la dévisageant.

Bella hocha de la tête.

« Tu es et tu resteras pour toujours mon premier amour. Et pour cela, je t'aimerais toujours, Edward. Mais tu mérites plus que cela. Nous méritons tous les deux plus que cela. C'est la meilleure décision » déclara-t-elle fermement.

Edward lui lança un dernier regard affligé avant de disparaître dans la nature. Bella s'effondra aussitôt aussi mentalement que physiquement épuisée par la confrontation. Ses jambes tremblantes cédèrent sous elle. Tanya la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Bella ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, paniquée.

Bella pressa son visage dans son cou et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Bella ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Elle tourna la tête et fixa longuement l'ouverture d'un dressing aux dimensions déraisonnables. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle était dans la chambre d'Alice et de Jasper.

Une caresse froide sur sa joue la sortit de ses pensées.

« Tu es enfin réveillée » soupira Tanya.

La vampire pressa son nez froid contre sa mâchoire. Bella frissonna. Elle se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Tanya était allongée, juste à coté d'elle. Ses yeux sombres brillaient comme des pierres précieuses dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Tanya l'embrassa brusquement. Bella fut surprise mais répondit avec autant d'enthousiasme. La vampire la serra dans ses bras.

« Je voulais attendre que tu sois réveillée pour m'assurer que tu ailles bien avant de partir chasser » murmura Tanya en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Bella fit la moue, déçue d'apprendre que la vampire ne resterait pas longtemps avec elle. Ses doigts se raccrochèrent inconsciemment au pull de la vampire. Elle enfonça son visage dans son épaule.

Tanya embrasa sa tempe en sentant sa contrariété.

« Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Et Alice m'a promit qu'elle te tiendrait distraite ».

Bella renifla doucement.

« Je ne suis pas une enfant. Je peux très bien m'occuper toute seule jusqu'à ton retour ».

Tanya mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir son sourire en entendant la voix suffisante de Bella. Elle releva la tête de la jeune femme pour pouvoir à nouveau l'embrasser. Elle glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Bella pour pouvoir caresser son dos. Bella étouffa un soupir de plaisir.

« Promets-moi que tu seras sage en mon absence, Bella » dit-elle après avoir rompue le baiser.

« Je suis tout le temps sage » répliqua Bella, le souffle court.

Tanya lâcha une exclamation moqueuse. Elle mordilla le cou de Bella avant de glisser sa jambe entre les cuisses de cette dernière. Bella étrangla un autre soupir, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort. Les ongles de Tanya ratissèrent lentement le bas de son dos, lui donnant la chair de poule. Son bas ventre se mit à la brûler.

« Vraiment ? » ronronna la vampire.

Tanya pressa plus fermement sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de Bella. Cette dernière étouffa aussitôt un gémissement. Tanya la contempla avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, l'air extrêmement satisfaite d'elle.

« C'est de la triche » protesta-t-elle faiblement.

La vampire ricana doucement contre son cou. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'écarter d'elle à regret. Bella tenta d'attraper sa main pour la ramener auprès d'elle mais Tanya se faufila hors de sa portée. Elle se leva du lit avec une sourire victorieux.

« Reste encore un peu »pleurnicha Bella, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

Tanya déglutit difficilement, attendrie par l'image. Elle faillit craquer mais la brûlure de sa gorge la rappela aussitôt à l'ordre. Elle devait aller chasser. Maintenant.

La vampire attrapa la main tendue de Bella et embrassa tendrement les jointures de ses doigts. Elle sourit contre sa peau en entendant les battements de cœur de Bella s'accélérer.

« Je n'en aurais que pour quelques heures. Ne fais pas de bêtises » lui rappela-t-elle avant de disparaître de la pièce.

Bella lâcha un grommellement incompréhensible avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller du lit et de se rendormir.


	6. Chapitre 5

**N/A :**** Encore un grand merci pour vos messages. Je suis contente de constater que cette histoire marche aussi bien. Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard (les cours, les examens, toussa toussa...). Je profite donc de ma petite semaine de vacances pour vous poster ce chapitre (j'en posterai probablement un autre dans la semaine pour me rattraper). Merci pour votre patience.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5

La deuxième fois que Bella se réveilla dans le lit de Jasper et d'Alice, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec cette dernière. Bella poussa un hurlement de terreur et tomba du lit avec un bruit sourd.

« Je te hais, Alice » siffla-t-elle en se relevant lentement.

Un rire cristallin remplit la chambre. Bella passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de se retourner vers le lit. Alice n'avait pas bougé d'un cil en dépit de sa chute ; toujours assise en tailleur sur le lit, les yeux remplis de joie et de malice.

Bella lui lança un regard renfrogné.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu mériterais pire » lui rétorqua la voyante.

L'humeur de Bella dégrisa aussitôt. Elle grimaça, l'air coupable, hésita quelques secondes avant de rejoindre Alice sur le lit.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle.

Alice soupira lourdement.

« Je sais. Tu l'a déjà répété cent fois ».

La grimace de Bella s'intensifia.

« Mais ne te méprends pas par rapport à la source de ma contrariété. Je ne suis pas énervée parce que tu as rompu avec Edward, je suis énervée parce que tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu avais des doutes concernant le mariage. Et… Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il t'avait fait du chantage pour que tu acceptes. Je t'aurais soutenue, Bella » reprit Alice, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu ne l'as pas vu ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Alice secoua la tête, une grimace aux lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas tout voir. Et encore moins depuis que tu t'es rapproché des Quileutes. Mais ce n'est pas l'unique raison. Depuis notre mésaventure avec les Volturi, j'essaie de provoquer des visions pour surveiller les décisions qu'ils viendraient à prendre à notre encontre. Ça me demande beaucoup de concentration » lui confessa-t-elle..

« Oh ».

Bella en avait presque oublié les Volturi.

« Pour le moment, ils tiennent parole. Ils attendent patiemment que l'échéance que je leur ai donné soit attente avant de prendre une décision » la rassura Alice en voyant son inquiétude.

Bella hocha de la tête, l'air soulagé.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore dis à Tanya » lui confia-t-elle.

Alice lui attrapa la main.

« Tu devrais le lui dire le plus tôt possible. Les Denali et les Volturi ont un passé assez… tumultueux. Les Denali, et plus particulièrement Tanya, Irina et Kate ont beaucoup perdues et soufferts à cause d'eux. Tanya risque encore moins d'apprécier l'ultimatum des Volturi mais il est important qu'elle le sache ».

« Comme les avances qu'elle a faites à Edward ? » marmonna Bella en détournant la tête.

Alice grimaça et serra sa main, l'air compatissant.

« Tu devrais lui parler de cela aussi. Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter son histoire, mais Tanya n'a pas eu une vie facile – comme la plupart d'entre nous. Elle a dû surmonter beaucoup d'épreuves et a dû faire beaucoup de sacrifices pour arriver là où elle en est aujourd'hui. Ne la juge pas trop sévèrement ».

Bella soupira mais hocha de la tête.

« Je lui en parlerai une fois qu'elle sera revenue de sa chasse. De toute façon, il est grand temps que nous ayons une conversation sérieuse ».

« Mais avant ça, tu dois reprendre des forces. Esmée t'a préparé à manger. Et les autres t'attendent dans le salon. Ils veulent te parler » lui avoua Alice.

La voyante se releva gracieusement du lit en la tirant avec elle malgré ses faibles protestations. Bella sentit l'angoisse monter en elle en descendant l'escalier de la villa. Elle se prépara mentalement à accuser les insultes et les reproches que les Cullen allaient lui faire.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le salon. Bella resta en retrait, partiellement protégée par la petite carrure de sa meilleure amie. Un silence tomba dès qu'ils s'aperçurent de sa présence. Bella ne réussit pas à faire un pas de plus, cernée de toutes parts par les nombreuses paires d'yeux dorés qui la dévisagèrent.

« Je suis désolée » expira-t-elle automatiquement, les mains moites plaquées contre ses cuisses et le dos raide.

Elle n'osa pas croiser le regard de l'un d'entre eux; ses yeux restèrent fixés au sol parquet. Alice serra sa main pour lui transmettre son soutien. Esmée fut la première à rompre le silence assourdissant.

« Ne t'excuse pas pour avoir eu le courage d'exprimer ce que tu ressentais vraiment, ma chérie. Personne ne t'en veux ».

La vue de Bella se brouilla en entendant le ton maternel et doux d'Esmée. Elle releva la tête, l'air empli d'espoir. Esmée lui offrit un sourire rassurant, empli de chaleur et de tendresse. Assis à coté d'elle, Carlisle lui sourit également.

« Nous aurions tous souhaités que cela se passe autrement, mais la vie est parfois pleine de surprises et d'imprévues. Merci d'avoir été sincère avec lui, Bella. Et sache que tu feras toujours partie de cette famille, quoi qu'il arrive » renchérit-il.

« Merci » répondit-elle, émue.

Elle s'était attendue à un tout autre accueil de leur part.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec vous mais je dois retourner à l'hôpital. Une opération urgente à faire ajouta Carlisle, l'air navré.

Bella s'empressa d'hocher de la tête avec compréhension. Carlisle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître de la pièce. Esmée posa un plateau de nourriture sur la table basse. Bella écarquilla les yeux avant de la remercier, touchée encore une fois par sa générosité qui semblait sans limite. Bella ne méritait pas autant d'attention, surtout après ce qui s'était passé.

Cependant, elle s'installa sur le rebord du canapé et entama son repas. Alice prit place à coté d'elle, sachant qu'elle avait encore besoin de son soutien pour ne pas défaillir face aux Cullen qui la fixaient avec toujours autant d'intensité.

« Je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais pu penser, même dans mes fantasmes les plus fous-_Aie !_ » cria Emmett lorsque Rosalie le frappa à l'arrière-tête avant de reprendre : « -que toi et Tanya deveniez... » Au lieu de terminer sa phrase, il secoua les sourcils, un air coquin sur le visage.

Bella s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de lasagnes. Emmett et Alice ricanèrent doucement, l'air moqueur. Même Jasper pinça ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire amusé. Esmée leur lança un regard d'avertissement.

« Ne le prends pas mal, c'est plutôt excitant- » reprit-il.

« Emmett » l'avertit Rosalie.

« -Mais… _Tanya Denali… _On ne parle pas de n'importe qui. Il s'agit quand même de la succube la plus célèbre de notre communauté. Même notre cher golden boy n'a pas eu assez de courage pour se mesurer à elle ».

Bella releva brusquement la tête, l'air confus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? ».

Emmett lui lança un regard incertain.

« _Golden boy_ ? C'est un surnom qu'on a donné à Edward parce qu'il a été le premier à être adopté et que Carlisle lui laisse tout passer ».

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Emmett. Carlisle a toujours fait preuve d'équité avec chacun d'entre vous » le réprimanda Esmée, les yeux plissés.

« _Golden boy_ » chantonna Rosalie, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu as dis que Tanya était une… une… » reprit Bella, l'air de plus en plus troublée.

«_Succube _» lui souffla Alice, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Bella déglutit difficilement.

« A la retraire » précisa Esmée en levant un doigt en l'air.

« Je ne le savais pas » murmura Bella.

Bella était en train de se rendre compte qu'elle connaissait très peu, voire pas du tout Tanya. A quoi devait-elle s'attendre encore ?

« Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas t'effrayer. Vous vous connaissez depuis très peu de temps et votre relation ne fait que commencer. Elle a peut-être eu peur que son _appétit_ ne soit un peu trop pour toi » la provoqua Alice.

Bella rougit, mal à l'aise de parler d'un sujet aussi intime. Mais d'un autre coté, elle était vexée par le sous-entendu d'Alice. Elle n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'expériences – pas autant qu'un vampire de quelques siècles, tout du moins -, mais Edward ne s'était jamais plaint d'elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils à cette dernière pensée, l'air hésitant. Edward n'était peut-être pas le meilleur exemple à prendre en compte.

« … Ce qui nous amène à la question fatidique : Est-ce que vous l'avez fait ? » lui demanda Emmett.

Bella rougit furieusement.

« Excuse-toi immédiatement, Emmett ! C'était une question très grossière et impolie. Je t'ai élevé mieux que ça ! » le gronda Esmée, l'air indigné.

Le jeune homme grimaça et se confondit en excuses, l'air sincèrement penaud : « Désolé, Bella. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. J'étais juste… trop curieux ».

Bella hocha rapidement de la tête pour laisser cet incident gênant derrière eux bien qu'une légère rougeur persistait sur ses joues.

« Ça ne fait rien. Mais pour ta gouverne, on ne l'a pas fait. Je m'étais promis de ne rien faire tant que je n'aurais pas mis les choses au clair avec Edward. Je lui devais au moins ça ».

Les Cullen la dévisagèrent comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui être poussé sur le corps. Même Rosalie cessa de faire semblant de lire pour lui lancer un regard incrédule.

« Comment as-tu réussi à lui résister ? » s'écria Emmett, les yeux ronds « Même moi qui suis- » Emmett étrangla un cri aiguë lorsque Rosalie enfonça ses ongles dans sa cuisse.

« Ne termine pas cette phrase à moins de vouloir finir castrer avant la fin de cette conversation, Emmett Cullen » l'avertit-elle.

« Je ne te tromperais jamais, bébé. Je suis à toi. Tu le sais bien » s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer.

« _Lèche-cul _» chantonna Alice.

Emmett lui balança un coussin qu'elle évita agilement.

« Ne jouez avec le matériel de la maison » gronda Esmée en attrapant le cousin avec lequel elle frappa l'arrière-tête d'Emmett pour le réprimander.

Le jeune homme grimaça sous les pouffements de rire des autres membres de la famille. Même Bella cacha son sourire derrière sa main. Les yeux d'Alice se voilèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur apparence normale.

« Ils arrivent » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire excité.

Bella se redressa aussitôt et jeta un regard vers l'entrée de salon. Un instant passa avant que les trois sœurs Denali ne traversent l'entrée. Le regard de Bella rencontra presque aussitôt celui de Tanya qui marchait en tête du trio. Cette dernière traversa le salon en trois longues enjambées pour venir à sa rencontre. Bella eut à peine le temps de se relever avant que le corps de la vampire ne se presse fermement contre le sien.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » ronronna Tanya en frottant affectueusement son nez contre sa joue.

Bella déglutit, traversée par diverses émotions. Elle tenta d'ignorer la dizaine de paires d'yeux qui les observaient avec curiosité. Tanya glissa sa main sous son t-shirt pour caresser le bas de son dos. Bella étouffa un halètement en sentant ses doigts froids.

« Je n'ai même pas remarqué ton absence » souffla-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Tanya haussa un sourcil. La seconde suivante, elle attrapa la nuque de Bella pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Bella écarquilla les yeux, surprise par son audace avant de fondre dans le baiser passionné.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit.

Bella s'écarta précipitamment de Tanya, l'air gêné. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux pour reprendre contenance tandis que Tanya l'observait faire en faisant la moue.

« Vous allez me faire vomir » railla Kate en s'affalant sur le canapé.

« Ne sois pas aussi jalouse, sœurette. Ton tour viendra » répliqua Tanya en s'installant sur l'autre canapé avant de tirer Bella sur ses genoux.

Bella rougit à cause de leur position intime mais n'eut pas la force de s'éloigner d'elle. Même si seulement quelques heures étaient passées depuis que Tanya était partie, elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Kate jeta un regard noir à Tanya, piquée au vif.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce que vous avez prévus de faire ? » demanda Esmée.

« Je pense qu'elles vont passer un très _long_ moment dans une chambre avant de faire quoi que ce soit, maman » ricana Emmett.

Bella se détesta de rougir encore une fois. Les vampires semblaient porter un peu trop intérêt à sa vie intime. Bella était consciente que les vampires étaient beaucoup plus ouverts sur le sujet que les humains. Cependant, elle était encore humaine et appréciait moyennement d'entendre des vampires bavarder d'un sujet aussi intime comme s'ils discutaient de la météo.

Tanya se contenta de sourire, les yeux brillants de malice.

« En tout cas, ce ne sera pas à la maison. Il est hors de question que vous baptisiez tous les meubles de _notre_ maison, est-ce clair ? » les avertit Kate.

Bella déglutit difficilement, souhaitant pouvoir disparaître.

« Il faudra bien que j'accueille Bella comme il se doit » protesta Tanya.

« Peut-on parler d'autre chose, s'il vous plaît ? Comme de la météo, par exemple ? » proposa Bella, l'air suppliant.

Les vampires l'ignorèrent, captivés par la conversation.

« Si vous faites ça, je vous électrocuterai jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de vos cris » siffla Kate.

Bella blêmit.

« C'est ma maison ! J'ai le droit d'y faire ce que je veux et je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour que Bella s'y sente à l'aise » tonna Tanya, l'air énervé.

« Pourquoi ne pas partir en voyage et prendre une chambre d'hôtel ? Je suis sure que Bella se sentirait beaucoup plus à l'aise que dans une maison rempli de vampires à l'ouïe sur-développée » argua Kate en jetant un regard à la jeune femme.

« Non, Bella ne- ».

Bella cessa de les écouter et se leva rapidement, le visage en feu. Elle rejoignit Alice qui discutait avec Jasper dans un coin de la pièce. Ils relevèrent la tête à son approche et lui sourire chaleureusement.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener chez moi, Alice ? Il faut que je vois mon père pour le rassurer. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude » soupira-t-elle.

« Bien sur. Je vais chercher mes clés de voiture et on y va » lui dit Alice avant de s'éclipser.

Bella s'accouda au mur, à coté de Jasper et croisa les bras sur le torse. Elle observa les sœurs Denali qui continuaient de se disputer à son sujet. Esmée avait disparue dans son atelier peu de temps après que la conversation ait pris une tournure dangereuse. Carmen et Eleazar n'étaient nulle part en vue.

« … De toute façon, c'est moi la cheffe. Donc, si j'ai envie de _baiser_ ma compagne sur chaque parcelle de ma maison, je le ferais, c'est clair ? » s'emporta brusquement Tanya.

Bella grinça de dents et pressa une main contre son visage. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que cela.

« Veux-tu que je la calme ? » lui demanda Jasper.

«_S__'il te plaît_ » le pria-t-elle aussitôt.

Jasper sourit légèrement avant d'obtempérer. Il se concentra sur Tanya pendant quelques secondes avant que son don ne fasse effet. Tanya prit une profonde respiration et se détendit lentement. Même ses yeux s'éclaircirent légèrement.

« Il y a toujours le chalet. Tu es tombée amoureuse de cette cabane dès l'instant où tu l'as vu. Bella apprécierait peut-être de commencer par un endroit intime et reclus » lui fit remarquer Kate d'une voix plus conciliante.

« Je n'aurais jamais pu penser que ma virginité se retrouverait un jour au centre d'un débat de vampires » laissa-t-elle échapper, sans réfléchir.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Les yeux de Tanya virèrent au noir.

« Tu es _vierge_, Bella ? » haleta la vampire.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle avec hésitation, le visage rouge de gêne.

Tanya étrangla un grognement avant de se relever d'un bond. La vampire s'élança vers elle avec un air carnassier sur le visage. Au même moment, Alice se matérialisa à coté de Bella et la poussa précipitamment vers la portée d'entrée.

« _Cours ! _» lui cria Alice.

Bella écarquilla les yeux et obéit aussitôt. Elle courut jusqu'à la voiture d'Alice et s'engouffra dedans, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Alice la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, une manche de sa chemise en moins. Bella écarquilla les yeux en voyant les fils de la chemise qui pendaient sur son épaule. Alice démarra la voiture en trombe.

« Que- ».

« Ne jamais sous-estimer la puissance de la virginité, Bella » souffla la vampire, les yeux écarquillés.

Bella cligna des yeux.

« Vous êtes tous fous » finit-elle par marmonner.

* * *

Alice gara sa voiture devant la maison de Charlie puis éteignit le moteur. A peine eurent-elles le temps de sortirent de la voiture que la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée. Charlie dévala les quatre marches du perron avant d'emprisonner Bella dans une étreinte étouffante qui sentait le café et la pizza.

« Ne me refais plus jamais aussi peur ! J'ai crû qu'on t'avais kidnappé, Bella ! J'étais prêt à mobiliser les gars du service pour se lancer à ta poursuite » lui dit-il en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

Bella grimaça, la tête coincée entre le menton et le torse de son père.

« Je suis désolée » réussit-elle à dire, la voix étouffée par la chemise de Charlie.

Ce dernier lâcha un marmonnement incompréhensible avant de la relâcher à contrecœur. La culpabilité de Bella s'intensifia en prenant note de l'apparence épuisée de son père. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours.

« Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication » l'avertit-il avant de les guider à l'intérieur de la maison.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Charlie alla préparer trois tasses de café avant de les rejoindre. Bella le remercia et s'empara avidement de sa tasse. Alice attrapa la sienne aussi mais n'y toucha pas. Son père s'affala dans son fauteuil avec un lourd soupir.

« Alors, raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? ».

Bella grimaça. Elle pressa ses mains autour de sa tasse fumante et haussa les épaules.

« J'avais besoin de prendre du recul ».

« Le jour de ton mariage ? » rétorqua Charlie, l'air dubitatif.

Bella hocha de la tête.

« Je n'étais plus sûre de vouloir réellement épouser Edward. Je sais que ça peut paraître fou après tout ce qui s'est passé, mais j'avais l'intime conviction que si j'épousais Edward, j'allais passer à coté de quelque chose de très important. Alors, je suis allée prendre l'air et je suis tombée sur Tanya ».

« Notre cousine » précisa Alice.

« Nous avons fait connaissance et elle m'a proposée d'aller faire un tour en voiture pour me faire changer les idées. Je n'ai pas vraiment protesté » reprit-elle en passant sous silence le fait que Tanya l'avait disons plutôt transporté jusqu'à la voiture et l'y avait jeté sans lui demander son avis.

« Et tu n'es pas revenue » termina son père.

Bella hocha de la tête. Charlie bu une gorgée de son café avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil, l'air songeur.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Tanya ? » finit-il par lui demander.

Bella rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du Shérif de Forks.

« Je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais trompé sur mes sentiments. J'aime Edward et je l'aimerai toujours, mais ce n'est rien à coté de ce que je ressens pour- » Bella s'interrompit brusquement et se racla la gorge avant de reprendre plus évasivement : « Je suis juste soulagée d'avoir enfin pu lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur ».

« Donc, plus de mariage ? » insista son père.

Bella secoua de la tête.

« Ta mère va être déçue. Elle se faisait déjà une joie de vous organiser un séjour chez elle » renifla Charlie, un sourire au coin.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle s'en remettra ».

« D'ailleurs, tu devrais l'appeler maintenant. Tu la connais mieux que personne alors imagine sa réaction quand elle apprit que sa fille avait disparue à son _propre_ mariage. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle a même menacé d'envoyer des euh... des images compromettantes au poste de police si je ne te ramenais pas à la maison » toussa-t-il, l'air gêné.

« Oh. Peut-être que je devrais attendre encore un peu. Je n'ai pas envie de subir sa colère et je serais curieuse de savoir le genre d'images compromettantes qu'elle pourrait avoir gardé de toi » le taquina-t-elle.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir, jeune fille. Va appeler ta mère. _Maintenant _» grommela-t-il en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

« Oui chef ! » gloussa-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce, Alice sur les talons.

Elles montèrent l'escalier et entrèrent dans la chambre de Bella. Alice referma la porte derrière-elle avant de s'allonger sur le lit de Bella. Cette dernière attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de sa mère. Elle appuya sur le bouton vert et pressa le portable contre son oreille. Sa mère décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« _Bella ?!_ C'est bien toi ? » s'écria-t-elle.

Bella grimaça .

« Oui, c'est moi, maman. Et avant que tu me le demandes, non, je ne me suis pas fait kidnappée par les Smith » la rassura-t-elle.

Alice lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle secoua la main d'un air dédaigneux.

« Oh, j'ai eu si peur. Et ne prends pas ce _ton_ railleur avec moi, jeune fille. Nous avons déjà parlé des Smith. Ils seraient capable de vendre leurs propres enfants pour satisfaire leurs obscurs et étranges lubies. Tiens, rappelles-toi de ton onzième Halloween. Ils n'arrêtaient pas d'essayer de t'amadouer avec des sucreries pour te faire entrer dans leur maison et- ».

« C'est tout le concept d'Halloween, maman » soupira-t-elle en frottant son front.

« -Heureusement que Carmen était là sinon je n'aurais pas- ».

«_Maman_. Reste concentrée, s'il te plaît. Je voulais juste te dire que j'allais très bien et que je suis chez papa ».

« Chez ton père ? Ce vieux fripon. Je lui avais pourtant dis de m'appeler dès qu'il aurait la moindre information. Il va m'entendre dès que- ».

« C'est lui qui a insisté pour que je t'appelle tout de suite ».

Sa mère souffla fort.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir était morte inquiétude pour ma fille _portée__ disparue_ ».

Bella roula les yeux.

« Je n'étais pas portée disparue. J'ai eu juste besoin de prendre du recul, c'est tout ».

« En pleine cérémonie de mariage et sans avertir personne ? Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Bella. Je _sais_ qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Et _rien_ n'est plus authentique que l'instinct d'une mère inquiète pour sa petite fille chérie ».

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Alice écoutait leur conversation avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée, maman. Mais j'ai paniqué et j'ai crû qu'en allant prendre un peu l'air, ça irait mieux. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais ».

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne voulais pas ? La déco ? J'ai pourtant trouvé qu'elle était très belle ».

« Je ne parle pas de déco, maman ! Je te parle du mariage… d'Edward » soupira-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Oh » Renée se racla la gorge et lui reprit prudemment la parole : « Tu ne veux plus l'épouser ? ».

« Oui. Ne te méprends pas, j'aime beaucoup Edward mais pas comme- ».

« Pas comme avec quelqu'un avec qui tu te vois t'engager à l'aimer et à rester auprès de lui jusqu'à la fin » comprit Renée, la voix plus douce et sérieuse.

« Exactement » soupira Bella.

« Edward était le gendre idéal. J'étais tellement heureuse que tu ai réussi à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi respectueux, correct et loyal et avec un compte bancaire aussi impressionnant ». Bella plaqua sa main contre son visage rougi par la honte tandis qu'Alice éclatait de rire « Mais je suis encore plus soulagée que tu ais eu le courage de tout arrêter avant d'avoir prêté serment. En tant que mère, tout ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur et la dernière chose que je souhaite c'est de te voir t'engager avec une personne avec qui tu ne serais pas complètement heureuse. Je suis fière de toi, Bella ».

« Merci, maman » murmura Bella, émue par les paroles de sa mère.

« Ne me remercie pas, ma chérie. C'est toi qui a fait le plus dur du travail » lui rappela-t-elle doucement avant de reprendre plus joyeusement : « Phil et moi allons rester quelques jours de plus en ville. J'aimerais beaucoup te voir avant que nous repartions. Nous pourrions en profiter pour discuter des beaux gosses de Forks. J'en ai déjà repéré deux ou trois... ».

« D'accord, je raccroche, maman. On se voit dans la semaine ! » s'écria Bella, préférant se faire kidnapper par les Smith plutôt que de débattre avec sa mère des jolis garçons de Forks.

« Je t'aime et n'oublie pas de m'appeler ! ».

Bella sourit et raccrocha.

« Je suis amoureuse des tes parents, Bella. Tu crois qu'ils m'adopteraient si je le leur demandais ? » lui demanda Alice, un air rêveur sur le visage.

« Je crois même qu'ils me mettraient à la porte pour toi » se moqua Bella en rangeant son portable.

Alice lui sourit avant que ses yeux ne deviennent vitreux. Bella patienta jusqu'à la fin de la vision avant de lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu. Alice fit la moue.

« Tanya vient de me menacer. Il a dit qu'elle se vengerait sur Jazz si je ne te ramenais pas à la maison ».

« Oh. Ne la faisons pas attendre » fit Bella en se levant du lit avec un peu trop d'empressement.

« Surtout pas » ricana Alice, l'air complice.

Elles redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour aller voir Charlie. Ce dernier regardait un match de base-ball tout en nettoyant méticuleusement ses outils de pêche.

« Je vais chez les Cullen ».

Charlie leva la tête dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés.

« _Encore ?_ Mais je croyais que tu allais resté à la maison après ce qui s'était passé avec Edward. Ses parents sont d'accord pour que tu reviennes aussi tôt chez eux ? ».

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Swan. Bella fera toujours partie de notre famille. Mais j'aimerais qu'elle dorme à la maison pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne change vraiment rien à notre relation. Bella restera ma meilleure amie, peu importe le reste ».

Charlie s'adoucit.

« Je comprends. Je suis content que Bella ait une amie telle que toi, Alice. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et de précieux ».

Alice lui offrit un sourire éblouissant en le remerciant. Bella se pencha vers son père pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras avant de le relâcher.

« Je reviendrais dans la semaine » lui promit-elle.

« Fais attention à toi, Bella ».

« Toujours ».


	7. Chapitre 6

**N/A : Et voici un nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en commentaires. Bonne semaine !**

**Avertissement : Scène de sexe. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Alice gara la voiture face à la villa des Cullen. Bella détacha sa ceinture de sécurité avec un empressement qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Alice sourit du coin des lèvres avant de se figer, les yeux à nouveau vitreux. Bella attendit patiemment qu'elle revienne à elle-même avant de lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu. Alice grimaça, les yeux brillants d'émotions contradictoires qui allaient de l'amusement au dégoût.

« Ne le faites pas contre ma voiture » se contenta-t-elle de lui dire avant de sortir de la voiture.

Bella fixa confusément le siège vide d'Alice pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir à son tour. Elle se retourna pour fermer la portière et étouffa un cri lorsqu'un corps se plaqua contre le sien, l'obligeant à se presser contre la portière fermée. L'odeur reconnaissable de Tanya nagea jusqu'à ses narines. Un nez froid remonta lentement le long de sa mâchoire.

Bella frissonna.

« Tanya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

Les mains de la vampire s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour la tirer encore plus contre elle. Bella déglutit en sentant les courbes séduisantes de la jeune femme blonde fondre contre son dos. Un faible ronronnement s'éleva près de son oreille.

« Où étais-tu cachée ? Tu m'as tellement manqué aujourd'hui » ronronna Tanya en roulant subtilement des hanches contre elle.

Le cœur de Bella s'accéléra.

« Je t'ai manqué ? ».

« Bien sur. Tu me manques dès que je ne te vois pas. Et encore plus après ce que tu as dis avant de t'enfuir comme une lâche » grommela Tanya en pinçant légèrement ses hanches.

« Je ne suis pas partie comme une lâche. Il fallait que je vois mon père. C'était urgent » haleta Bella alors que les mains de Tanya soulevaient brièvement son pull pour se faufiler en-dessous.

« Tu aurais pu me demander de t'y emmener. Mais au lieu de quoi, tu as préféré demander à _Alice _» siffla Tanya en griffant légèrement le ventre de Bella qui étouffa un gémissement.

« Tu paraissais tellement passionnée et impliquée dans la délibération du lieu de la perte de ma virginité que je n'ai pas eu la force de t'interrompre » répliqua Bella, la voix sarcastique.

Tanya émit un grognement d'avertissement et se pressa davantage contre elle. Bella grimaça légèrement, coincée entre la portière et le corps de plus en plus pressant de Tanya.

« Oui, parlons-en de _ça_. Quand comptais-tu me parler de ta virginité, Bella ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai appris que ma compagne n'avait jamais eu de rapport sexuel ? J'étais prête à tuer Alice pour te rattraper et t'emmener loin d'ici pour te prendre » siffla Tanya en effleurant dangereusement sa poitrine. Bella haleta encore plus fort. Son front se pressa contre le toit de la voiture. La bouche de Tanya se plaqua contre son oreille « Tu ne m'a même pas dis au revoir. Tu t'es contentée de t'en aller comme une _voleuse_ de bas étage. Ce n'est vraiment pas un comportement correct venant de la part de ma compagne. J'attendais mieux que toi ».

« Peut-être que j'aurai eu plus de considération pour toi si tu t'étais abstenue d'aborder un sujet aussi personnel que notre vie sexuelle et _intime_ en public, Tanya. Tu en a même parlé avec ta _sœur_et devant tous les Cullen ! Crois-tu que j'ai apprécié ce moment ? Tu ne faisais même pas attention à moi ! » répliqua Bella, la voix sifflante de colère.

Le corps de Tanya se figea contre le sien. Bella soupira lourdement contre le toit de la voiture, satisfaite d'avoir enfin pu dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Je sais que les vampires ne peuvent pas toujours contrôler leur instinct et particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit de leur compagnon, mais tu aurais pu m'écouter au moins. J'étais _mal à l'aise_. Je sais que pour vous, il est facile d'aborder ce genre de sujets sans en ressentir la moindre gêne. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Moi, je suis toujours humaine, Tanya. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant qui attendait patiemment que l'on décide de son avenir. C'était _humiliant _» termina-t-elle faiblement, les yeux larmoyants.

Le corps de Tanya s'écarta brusquement d'elle. Bella se raidit et se retourna lentement, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait trouver devant elle. Tanya était toujours là cependant. Elle la fixait avec un mélange d'horreur et de dégoût envers soi-même. La colère de Bella s'évapora aussitôt.

« Je ne pensais pas que-… Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire sentir comme une enfant et encore moins de t'humilier, Bella. _Jamais_. Je suis tellement désolée. Mais je peux te promette que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais » lui jura Tanya, les yeux brillants. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'avouer presque à contrecœur : « Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les relations. Pendant longtemps, je me suis contentée de prendre et de jeter sans la moindre considération. C'est la première fois que je suis dans une relation aussi sérieuse, Bella. Alors, je ferais sans doute d'autres erreurs à l'avenir mais sache que je ferais tous les efforts nécessaires pour m'améliorer ».

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent devant l'aveu de Tanya. Bella avait pu comprendre grâce aux conversations avec les Cullen que le passé de Tanya n'était pas tout rose. Le terme succube n'avait fait que confirmer l'instabilité de son passé et la fugacité de ses anciennes relations.

Bella lui offrit un petit sourire et ouvrit ses bras. Les yeux attristés de Tanya s'éclaircirent aussitôt. Elle hésita un court instant avant de se jeter dans ses bras avec un soupir de soulagement. La vampire enfouit son visage dans son cou et respira profondément son odeur.

« Nous devons parler, Tanya. De beaucoup de choses. Mais pas ici » déclara Bella en lançant un regard suspicieux à la demeure des Cullen « Allons faire un tour dans la foret ».

* * *

Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, Tanya décréta qu'elles étaient assez loin pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'installa contre le tronc d'un arbre. Tanya hésita un instant avant de l'y rejoindre. La vampire ne faisait plus autant preuve d'audace depuis que Bella lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié la conversation que Tanya avait eu avec sa sœur. Bella regrettait la peine qu'elle avait causé à Tanya, mais elle était heureuse que la vampire ait tenu sérieusement compte de ce qu'elle lui avait confié.

Tanya attrapa timidement sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Que veux-tu me demander ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Bella hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

« J'ai pu entendre dire que tu étais une succube. Est-ce vrai ? ».

« _J'ai été_ une succube. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Mais pendant plusieurs siècles, mes sœurs et moi avons été réputées pour être des succubes. Nous étions des nomades et il nous arrivait très souvent de nous attarder dans certaines villes pour… festoyer » expliqua Tanya.

« Pour festoyer » répéta Bella d'une voix traînante.

Tanya hocha de la tête.

« Nous n'étions pas du tout les personnes que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Nous avions peu – voire aucune - considération pour la vie humaine. Nous prenions sans donner en retour. Nous nous pensions supérieures à toutes les autres races. Et à quelques exceptions près, nous ne nous attachions jamais ».

« Vous étiez impitoyables » résuma Bella, les sourcils froncés.

Tanya hocha de la tête à nouveau, le regard dans le vague.

« Mais nous sommes différentes aujourd'hui. Je ne suis plus une succube, pas plus que mes sœurs. Et être une succube n'a plus aucun intérêt une fois qu'on a trouvé sa moitié » ajouta-t-elle doucement en lui adressant un regard intense et tendre.

« Pourquoi es-tu devenue une succube ? ».

Tanya se raidit. Elle détourna le regard et préféra observer un moment la végétation plutôt que de lui répondre tout de suite.

Bella attendit patiemment, les doigts toujours entrelacés à ceux de Tanya.

« Le clan Denali ne s'est pas tout de suite formé. Au départ, il n'y avait que mes sœurs, moi et notre créatrice, Sasha » Bella observa soigneusement le visage de Tanya qui se tordit légèrement à la mention de Sasha « Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant quelques siècles. Nous étions vraiment heureuses. Nous n'étions pas aussi scrupuleuses et attentionnées que les Cullen, mais nous faisions attention à ne pas infliger trop de douleur à nos victimes. Mais tout a changé lorsque Sasha a été tué » Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent avec horreur. Elle serra plus fort les doigts de Tanya entre les siens « Sasha avait un cœur trop grand. Un jour, elle est tombée sur un petit garçon qui était atteint d'une maladie irréversible. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Mais au fil des jours et des semaines, Sasha finit par s'attacher au garçon et l'idée même de le perdre lui était devenu insupportable. Alors, elle le transforma et il devint un enfant de la lune ».

« J'ai déjà entendu ce terme quelque part. Carlisle m'en a parlé » se remémora Bella.

Tanya sourit tristement.

« Les enfants de la lune sont des enfants qui ont été transformé beaucoup trop tôt pour pouvoir réussir un jour à se maîtriser. Ils ne sortent jamais de leur période de nouveaux-nés. Ils sont condamnés à rester emprisonnés dans cet état constant de soif et de rage toute leur existence » expliqua-t-elle avant de reprendre son histoire : « Une fois le garçon transformé, Sasha tenta de le contrôler mais elle perdit rapidement le contrôle. Alors, j'ai tenté de la raisonner mais elle ne m'écouta pas. C'était intolérable pour elle de tuer son propre enfant. Mais pas pour les _Volturi _» grogna Tanya en serrant les poings alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient « Après quelques semaines, le garçon a réussi à se faufiler en dépit de notre surveillance et massacra le village voisin. Les Volturi ne tardèrent pas en être informé et se déplacèrent en personne pour punir les personnes impliquées dans ce massacre devenu trop bruyant. Le garçon fut tué mais la responsabilité de son massacre retomba sur Sasha qui fut exécutée à son tour sans que mes sœurs et moi ne puissions y faire quoi que ce soit ».

« Je suis désolée, Tanya. Ça a du être tellement dur et horrible pour toi » soupira Bella en caressant les doigts crispés de la vampire.

Tanya déglutit.

« Ça l'a été. Pour nous trois. Après la mort de Sasha, tout a changé. Nous ne voulions plus jamais ressentir la douleur que nous avait infligé la mort de Sasha, alors nous dérivâmes petit à petit vers un mode de vie volatile et impitoyable où les sentiments n'avaient plus leur place jusqu'au jour où nous fîment la rencontre d'Eleazar et de Carmen » termina Tanya.

Tanya écarquilla les yeux lorsque Bella se jeta dans ses bras. Elle se raidit, d'abord surprise avant de fondre dans l'étreinte. Bella enfouit son visage dans le cou de la vampire et la serra fermement dans ses bras.

Bella aurait aimé pouvoir trouver les bons mots pour lui dire qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais personne lui faire le moindre mal, mais sa gorge était trop nouée. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes en songeant à la douleur et à la tristesse que Tanya avait dû surmonter avec ses sœurs. Penser au fait que Tanya était allée jusqu'à se priver de ressentir la moindre émotion par crainte de ressentir à nouveau la douleur de la perte d'un être cher lui donnait envie de fondre en larmes.

« Je vais mieux maintenant. Et je vais encore moins depuis que je t'ai rencontré » lui confia Tanya en caressant son dos.

« Je pourrais te décevoir un jour » protesta Bella, la gorge toujours nouée.

Tanya la tira vers l'arrière pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Tu es ma compagne, ma moitié, mon âme-sœur. Tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir même si tu essayais, Bella » lui dit-elle doucement.

Bella s'adoucit.

Elle hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers les lèvres de Tanya. La vampire gémit doucement, ravie de pouvoir à nouveau l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres s'imbriquèrent avec perfection. Le baiser ne tarda pas à s'approfondir. Bella caressa audacieusement les lèvres entrouvertes de Tanya avec sa langue avant de glisser plus loin. Elle effleura les crocs de la vampire avant de trouver sa langue froide et désireuse. Bella la taquina jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque et ne l'oblige à rompre le baiser. Elle pressa son front contre celui de Tanya en haletant. Les mains de Tanya caressèrent ses flancs avant de glisser sous son pull pour retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de sa peau.

« Une autre question, chérie ? » demanda Tanya d'une voix plus rauque.

Bella sourit faiblement au surnom affectif et hocha de la tête.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais fais des avances à Edward ? ».

Tanya grimaça. Son visage s'assombrit.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis particulièrement fière. Encore moins depuis que j'ai découvert que tu étais ma compagne ».

« Il n'empêche que tu aurais dû m'en parler au lieu de donner l'occasion à Edward de me l'annoncer aussi… cruellement. Je me suis sentie stupide » marmonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Tanya embrassa tendrement sa joue.

« Tu es loin d'être stupide, ma chérie. Mais tu as raison. J'aurais dû te le dire avant que nous revenions. Seulement je n'ai pas eu le courage. J'avais peur que tu puisses croire que je me jouais de toi depuis le début et que mon unique but était de saboter votre mariage pour m'emparer d'Edward » admit-elle avec une grimace de honte.

Bella fronça encore plus les sourcils.

« Je t'aurais cru, Tanya ».

Tanya enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Bella pour cacher son visage honteux et coupable. Elle avait l'horrible impression de ne faire que des erreurs depuis qu'elles étaient revenues à Forks. Tanya se sentait honteuse. Et ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'elle avait l'habitude de ressentir.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser son épaule.

Bella soupira.

Elle se tortilla légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable et se retrouva à califourchon sur les cuisses de Tanya. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle fit mine de se relever pour reprendre sa place initiale à coté de Tanya mais les bras de la vampire se resserrèrent aussitôt autour de sa taille.

«_ Reste _» la supplia presque Tanya en enfouissant encore plus son visage dans ses cheveux.

Le cœur de Bella fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle n'eut pas la force d'aller à l'encontre de la demande de la vampire et resta sagement assise sur ses cuisses bien qu'elle était maintenant extrêmement consciente de leur proximité compromettante.

« Quel âge as-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle pour penser à autre chose.

Tanya renifla légèrement dans ses cheveux.

« On ne t'as jamais dis qu'il était impoli de poser cette question à une femme, et en particulier à une femme aussi belle et charmante telle que moi ? » ronronna Tanya en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Bella frissonna.

« Tu connais mon âge. Je devrais connaître le tien aussi » argua-t-elle.

« J'ai vingt-deux ans ».

Bella leva les yeux au ciel

« Ton _vrai_ âge, Tanya ».

« Hmm... On s'en fiche ? ».

Bella leva un sourcil, étonnée devant la réticence de Tanya. Elle s'écarta légèrement pour croiser le regard faussement nonchalant de la vampire.

« Est-ce que tu as honte de ton âge ? » demanda-t-elle sans réussir à réprimer un petit rire.

« Bien sur que non. L'âge d'un vampire est une caractéristique qui est très respectée et même crainte dans la communauté vampirique » lui fit savoir la vampire blonde avec un air indigné sur le visage.

« Alors quel est le problème ? Dis-moi ton âge » insista Bella.

Tanya soupira lourdement avant de céder.

« Mon âge est approximatif. Je suis née vers l'an mille en Slovaquie. C'est tout ce que je me sais de ma naissance » avoua-t-elle avec réticence en guettant prudemment la réaction de Bella.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent avec stupeur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement.

« L'an mille… » répéta-t-elle faiblement.

Tanya s'agita.

« Est-ce un problème pour toi ? ».

Bella cligna des yeux et sortit de son état de choc.

« Tu es encore plus vieille que Carlisle ! » s'écria-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Tanya grinça des dents au terme _vieille_. Elle avait déjà tué pour beaucoup moins que cela.

« Je préfère le mot _ancienne _» la corrigea-t-elle avec une mine légèrement hautaine.

Bella l'ignora, les yeux étincelants d'excitation. Elle pressa ses mains contre les joues de Tanya et la fixa avec de grands yeux.

« Tu as dû voir _tellement_ de choses. Combien de rois et de reines as-tu rencontré ? Est-ce que tu as déjà participé à une guerre ? _Non_, attends ! Est-ce que tu as participé aux deux guerres mondiales ?Non, _mieux_ encore ! Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré Shakespeare ? C'est mon auteur préféré. J'ai toujours voulu savoir à quoi il ressemblait réellement » expliqua-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

Tanya laissa échapper un petit rire.

Elle contempla Bella avec un mélange de tendresse et d'adoration avant de l'embrasser pour mettre un terme à son défilé de questions. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bella pour intensifier leur baiser. Bella gémit en sentant sa langue froide taquiner la sienne. Tanya sourit avec satisfaction et laissa ses mains voyager sous le pull de la jeune femme. Ses doigts effleurèrent le soutien-gorge de la Bella avant de l'écarter pour atteindre sa poitrine. La jeune femme se raidit avant de se détendre. Tanya rompit le baiser et embrassa sa mâchoire alors que ses doigts commençaient à masser tendrement les seins de Bella.

« Tu aimes ? » lui demanda Tanya.

Bella déglutit avant d'hocher de la tête, ne se fiant plus à sa voix. Leur court séjour dans un motel d'autoroute lui revint en mémoire. Elle n'oublierait jamais le désir et le plaisir qu'elle avait ressentit sous les doigts de Tanya. Elle avait même était à deux doigts de supplier la vampire de la prendre malgré son engagement envers Edward.

« Puis-je enlever ton t-shirt ? » lui demanda Tanya, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Bella hésita, lançant un regard méfiant autour d'elles.

« Ici, dans les bois ? ».

Tanya haussa les épaules, amusée par l'air pudique de Bella. Elle taquina sa poitrine frottant ses mamelons durcis par l'excitation entre ses doigts.

Belle étouffa un halètement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie. Je tuerais toute personne qui aura le malheur de te voir comme ça » ronronna-t-elle en embrassant son cou.

Bella étouffa un gémissement avant de céder.

« D'accord ».

Tanya ne perdit pas de temps. Elle lui retira le pull en veillant à ne pas le déchirer avant de poser son regard sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Son regard se renfrogna lorsqu'il rencontra le soutien-gorge blanc de la jeune femme.

« Le soutien-gorge aussi ? » espéra-t-elle en tirant légèrement sur l'encolure du sous-vêtement gênant.

« Tanya » la gronda Bella, les joues rouges.

«_ S'il te plaît_ » la supplia-t-elle en faisant la moue pour l'attendrir.

Bella soupira avant d'hocher de la tête. Tanya lui offrit un sourire éblouissant avant de déchirer le soutien-gorge sans vergogne. Bella étrangla un cri indigné. Elle frappa la vampire à l'épaule en lui jetant un regard furieux.

« Arrête de déchirer mes soutiens-gorges ! Ils ne sont pas gratuits, tu sais ».

Tanya ne fit même pas semblant d'avoir l'air désolé. Ses yeux fixaient déjà sa poitrine dénudée d'un air avide. Elle se lécha les lèvres.

« Je t'en rachèterai un. Je t'en rachèterai autant que tu voudras. Mais tu es tellement plus belle sans » soupira-t-elle rêveusement en enroulant ses mains autour des seins ronds et fermes de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière oublia la réplique qu'elle allait lui lancer. Tanya lui jeta un dernier regard malicieux avant de fondre sur sa poitrine. Sa bouche s'enroula autour d'un mamelon durci. Le souffle de Bella se rompit dans sa gorge. Elle étouffa un autre gémissement.

« Ta bouche est... » haleta-t-elle sans terminer sa phrase en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et soyeux de la vampire.

Tanya ronronna autour de son mamelon. Les mains de la vampire ne restèrent pas non plus inactives. Elles dérivèrent vers le ventre de Bella avant de s'enrouler autour de la ceinture de son jean. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit Bella. Elle roula des hanches sans pouvoir se retenir. Tanya gémit aussitôt contre sa poitrine. Ses doigts défirent la boucle de la ceinture avant de s'attaquer au bouton de son jean.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que nous devrions aller plus loin » haleta Bella en tentant de garder son esprit au-dessus de la brume d'excitation et de désir qui était entrain de se construire autour d'elle.

Tanya fit sauter le bouton de son jean. Le ventre de Bella se contracta aussitôt d'excitation, contredisant sa déclaration précédente. Son corps était prêt, mais elle, l'était-elle vraiment ?

Tanya s'écarta à regret de sa poitrine pour l'embrasser profondément sur les lèvres. Bella se détendit en sentant la langue froide et tendre de la vampire caresser langoureusement la sienne.

« Tu veux que j'arrête de te toucher, Bella ? » lui demanda Tanya en dessinant sur le bas de son ventre.

Bella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

Quelle question idiote. Bien sur que Bella ne voulait pas que Tanya s'arrête de la toucher. Son corps la _réclamait_. Mais Bella avait peur de ce qui pourrait se produire si elle l'autorisait à aller plus loin. Bien que Bella ressentait des sentiments forts pour la vampire blonde, leur rencontre était encore toute récente et le début de leur relation l'était d'autant plus. Était-elle déjà prête à se donner complètement à Tanya alors qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter Edward ?

« Arrête de penser si fort » grogna Tanya avant de la renverser vers l'arrière.

Bella poussa un cri de surprise et s'accrocha automatiquement aux épaules de la blonde. Mais cette dernière se contenta de l'allonger sur la terre pour pouvoir se nicher confortablement entre ses cuisses. Bella étouffa un soupir de plaisir en sentant le bassin de sa compagne se coller contre son entrejambe. Les mains de Tanya caressèrent sa poitrine, glissèrent le long de ses flancs et dansèrent un instant sur son ventre avant de se faufiler dans le jean de la jeune femme.

La bouche de Tanya se colla à son oreille.

« Dis-moi que tu veux que je m'arrête et je m'arrêterai aussitôt. Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose contre ta volonté, Bella » lui promit-elle de sa voix mielleuse et suave.

Mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Bella. Tanya sourit victorieusement contre son oreille avant de reporter son attention sur l'entrejambe de la jeune femme. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur la culotte de Bella. Tanya étouffa un grognement en sentant la moiteur de la jeune femme se coller à ses doigts, même à travers le tissu de sa culotte.

« Tanya » gémit Bella en levant les hanches sans pouvoir se retenir.

La vampire ronronna en sentant le désir et impatience perceptibles de sa compagne et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle n'avait aucune envie de prendre la virginité de Bella au milieu d'une forêt. Tanya ferait en sorte que sa première fois soit mémorable et aussi parfaite que possible. Mais rien ne les empêchait de s'amuser un peu en attendant.

Elle écarta la culotte de la jeune femme et caressa langoureusement son clitoris. Le corps de Bella tressaillit. Elle étrangla un gémissement de plaisir.

« Tu es tellement humide... » ronronna Tanya en laissant ses doigts dériver entre les plis boursouflés et mouillés de sa compagne.

« S'il te plaît... » pleurnicha cette dernière en roulant désespérément des hanches pour créer plus de friction.

La vampire faillit rompre sa résolution en voyant le désespoir de Bella, mais se ravisa au dernier instant. A la place, elle se redressa sous les faibles protestations de la brune. Elle baissa le jean et la culotte de Bella avant de se positionner entre ses cuisses écartées. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur l'entrejambe de sa compagne. Elle étouffa un gémissement en voyant l'humidité de Bella perler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'enquit Bella en tentant de se redresser, mal à l'aise de se sentir aussi vulnérable dans cette nouvelle position.

Tanya posa une main sur son ventre et la rallongea fermement. Bella fronça les sourcils et tenta de se débattre contre sa poigne de fer, en vain. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration et jeta un coup d'œil à Tanya qui contemplait son entrejambe comme si elle venait de découvrir les portes du paradis.

« Tanya ? » insista-t-elle, de plus en plus nerveuse.

La vampire resta indifférente à ses questions. Elle se lécha les lèvres avec un air carnassier avant de se pencher.

Bella écarquilla les yeux.

«_ Oh _» haleta-t-elle.

Tanya ronronna en pressant plus fort sa langue contre le clitoris gonflé et sensible de sa compagne. Elle le suça doucement, veillant à ne pas être trop dure. Son attention ne tarda pas à dériver. Sa langue écarta les plis humides pour s'aventurer plus loin. Elle survola dangereusement l'entrée vierge de Bella qui se raidit en gémissant. Tanya dû faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas la pénétrer et la revendiquer. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les cuisses de Bella avant de rediriger toute son attention sur le clitoris de Bella pour s'éloigner de la tentation. Les gémissements incontrôlables de la jeune femme brune ne tardèrent pas à s'élever. Le ronronnement de Tanya devint plus fort.

Bella se raidit en sentant son apogée venir. Elle enfonça ses mains dans les cheveux éparpillés de la vampire et roula désespérément des hanches contre sa bouche en libérant des bruits érotiques qu'elle ne serait jamais cru capable de pousser.

« Je vais… Je vais... » haleta-t-elle sans réussir à terminer sa phrase.

Tanya gémit bruyamment contre son entrejambe comme pour l'encourager. Bella vint aussitôt. Elle étrangla un râle de plaisir en arquant brusquement le dos avant de retomber complètement contre la terre. Tanya avala et lécha goulûment son entrejambe jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de se retirer à contrecœur. Elle se lécha les lèvres avec un air repu avant de se presser contre le corps épuisé de sa compagne. La vampire attrapa son menton et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, gémissant lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent et entamèrent un ballet lent et langoureux. Bella finit par rompre le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Tanya embrassa sa mâchoire avant de caresser tendrement sa joue.

« Tu as aimé ? ».

Bella lui jeta un regard railleur. Tanya mordilla sa lèvre inférieure à la vue délicieuse de ses joues roses et de son air essoufflé.

« La réponse est assez évidente, non ? ».

Tanya sourit du coin des lèvres, l'air narquois.

« C'est vrai que c'était assez évident. J'ai beaucoup apprécié tes petits gémissements adorables. Très encourageants » ronronna-t-elle en caressant sa cuisse.

Bella frissonna et tenta de lui jeter un regard noir pour faire bonne mesure, en vain. Le sourire suffisant de Tanya s'élargit encore plus.

« Nous devrions rentrer avant qu'ils ne lancent une équipe de recherche à notre poursuite » soupira Bella.

Un orage gronda au loin.

Bella leva les yeux vers le ciel et grimaça en s'apercevant que ce dernier s'était sévèrement obscurcit. De gros nuages gris avaient remplacés le perpétuel voile de brouillard de Forks.

« Nous devrions vraiment rentrées » insista-t-elle à contrecœur.

Tanya soupira lourdement contre son épaule avant de se relever. Elle ramassa le pull de Bella, l'épousseta soigneusement avant de le lui rendre. Bella eut plus de difficulté à se relever, toujours impactée par le délicieux orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle remonta sa culotte et son jean avant de s'emparer de son pull avec un sourire de remerciement. Tanya attendit qu'elle soit totalement rhabillée avant de lui tendre la main.

« Prête ? » lui sourit-elle doucement.

Bella lui sourit à son tour et s'empressa de lui prendre la main.

« Prête ».


	8. Chapitre 7

**N/A : La fin approche, lentement mais sûrement. J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette histoire bien qu'elle puisse paraître assez abrupte sous certains aspects. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de faire encore une histoire qui risquait de ne pas avoir de fin. **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Les jours passaient et la tension montait au sein de la demeure des Cullen. Contrairement aux Quileutes, les vampires n'étaient pas faits pour vivre en grand nombre. De ce fait, bien que les Cullen et les Denali possédaient une proximité entre eux que la plupart des autres clans vampiriques n'avaient pas, le caractère terriblement territoriale et possessif de leur nature commençait immanquablement à refaire surface.

Bella ne manquait pas de voir l'atmosphère se charger de tension entre les Denali et les Cullen. Quelques regards emplis d'animosité s'échangeaient même. Carlisle et Tanya faisaient leur possible pour tempérer cette recrudescence de leurs pires défauts mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Et l'idée de les voir s'entre-déchirer lui était insupportable.

Bella savait que Tanya n'attendait que son approbation pour pouvoir partir. Mais elle était déchirée entre son désir de rester auprès de son père et de ses amis et celui de rejoindre la famille de Tanya et débuter sa nouvelle vie.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui demanda Tanya.

Bella cligna des yeux, sortant de ses pensées chaotiques. Elle jeta un regard à la vampire à travers le miroir qui était posé devant elle. Cette dernière était en train de la coiffer avec douceur, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur de Bella se gonfla d'amour et de tendresse pour cette femme qu'elle n'avait rencontré que depuis quelques semaines pourtant.

« A l'avenir. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici indéfiniment » répondit-elle doucement, presque à contrecœur.

Le peigne que tenait Tanya s'immobilisa dans l'air. Elle lui jeta un regard hésitant.

« Que veux-tu faire ? ».

Bella soupira lourdement.

« Je ne pourrais jamais obtenir ce que je veux vraiment, Tanya. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que cette situation ne peut plus durer. Je ne veux pas que ta relation avec les Cullen se détériore à cause de moi » Tanya ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle leva la main pour l'obliger à la laisser finir « Je sais que si tu es toujours ici, c'est à cause de moi. Pas la peine de me le cacher, Tanya ».

« J'oublie trop souvent à quel point tu peux être perspicace » lui sourit la vampire en se remettant à brosser ses cheveux.

Bella sourit légèrement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais qu'il faut que je me décide et que je te donne ma réponse. Mais c'est juste que… Je ne pensais pas devoir abandonner ma ville natale et toute ma vie avec aussitôt. Je pensais avoir encore quelques années devant moi avant de devoir… couper les ponts » explique-t-elle, une grimace aux lèvres.

Tanya se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et caressa sa joue.

« Rien ne t'oblige à couper les ponts, Bella. Je ne t'obligerai jamais à abandonner quoi ou qui que ce soit. Tes parents et tes amis d'enfance sont encore une vie. C'est une chance à laquelle tu ne dois pas renoncer. Bon nombre de mes semblables donnerait cher pour avoir la possibilité de revoir leur famille. Nous pouvons trouver une solution alternative » la assura-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? » murmura Bella en se retournant légèrement pour croiser son regard doré et doux.

La vampire lui sourit avec confiance tout en continuant de caresser sa joue.

« Bien sûr. Il y a toujours une solution. Il suffit juste de la trouver ».

Bella lui rendit son sourire, empli d'espoir.

« Dans ce cas, je suis prête, Tanya. Il est temps de partir ».

Après quelques discussions, les Cullen et les Denali réussirent à trouver un terrain d'entente pour fournir à Bella une explication crédible à sa brusque disparition.

Ils avaient trouvé cela crédible de justifier le départ de Bella par son désir de vouloir faire le tour du monde. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que l'une des plus grandes aspirations de Bella était de découvrir le monde. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'elle avait confié à Tanya, au tout début de leur aventure. Cette décision, bien que précipitée ne surprendrait donc personne et ne risquerait pas d'éveiller les soupçons longtemps.

Cette solution permettrait ainsi à Bella la possibilité de pouvoir revenir à Forks quand elle le voudrait pour revoir son père et ses amis ou même aller rendre visite à sa mère.

Bella posa son stylo, attrapa soigneusement la lettre qu'elle venait de rédiger pour la relire une dernière fois avant de pousser un petit soupir.

« J'ai fini ».

Elle eut juste le temps d'essuyer ses larmes avant que la tête de Tanya n'apparaisse par-dessus son épaule et ne frotte affectueusement sa tête contre la sienne. Bella sourit doucement à cela et se pencha davantage vers elle. Tanya enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa tendrement u sommet de son crâne.

« Je suis fière de toi, ma chérie ».

Bella caressa distraitement son poignet qu'elle tenait et sourit doucement, une lueur mélancolique dans le regard.

« J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir lui dire au revoir en personne. Il mérite mieux qu'une lettre d'adieu. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir le revoir un jour » soupira-t-elle lourdement, le cœur déchiré de tristesse et de remords.

Les bras de Tanya se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Le menton de la vampire se pressa sur le sommet de sa tête. Bella ferma les yeux et puisa dans le réconfort et la chaleur que lui offrait cette étreinte.

« Tu le reverras, je te le promets » lui jura Tanya.

Et Bella la crut. Elle s'empara une dernière fois de la lettre composée de quelques ratures et de tâches humides et la relut une toute dernière fois en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer tandis que Tanya lui murmurait des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

_Papa, _

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je ne serai plus à Forks. Tu ne comprendras peut-être pas les raisons qui m'ont poussé à partir de Forks mais sache que tu n'y es pour rien. _

_J'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de réaliser l'un de mes plus grands rêves : celui de faire le tour du monde. J'y ai mûrement réfléchi et je pense que c'est le meilleur moment pour le faire. Je suis jeune et je veux profiter de cette jeunesse en découvrant le monde. Je ne serai pas seule. Tanya sera avec moi. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Et pour te montrer ma bonne volonté, je m'engage à t'envoyer une lettre à chaque pays que je visiterai. _

_Ce n'est pas un adieu. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, juste assez de temps pour que je puisse créer des souvenirs à te raconter. _

_Un jour tu m'as dis que la chose qui te rendrait le plus heureux, serait de me savoir heureuse. J'ai pris cette décision pour être heureuse. Alors j'espère que tu seras heureux pour moi. _

_Dis à maman que je l'aime et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un kidnapping orchestré par les Smith. Tu sais à quel point elle peut être paranoïaque… _

_Prends soin de toi. _

_Je t'aime, ta fille. _

_PS : __N'achète plus de plats surgelés__. __Ils sont mauvais pour ta sauté. Esmée s'est déjà portée __volontaire__ pour t'aider à commencer une alimentation plus saine._

* * *

Bella pinça les lèvres, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de son visage.

Les Cullen étaient tous alignés devant elle. Ils s'apprêtaient à lui dire au revoir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui manquait à l'appel : Edward. Mais Bella ne pouvait pas réellement lui reprocher cette absence bien qu'elle aurait appréciait le revoir une dernière fois avant de son départ. Mais elle savait qu'elle le reverrait un jour. C'était un des avantages à être immortel. Le temps n'avait pas de prise sur eux. Il ne serait donc pas un obstacle à leurs futurs retrouvailles.

Alice se jeta la première sur elle. Bella la serra aussitôt contre elle, aussi fort qu'elle le put en dépit de sa faible force d'humaine. Elle respira à pleins poumons son odeur pour la graver à jamais dans sa tête jusqu'à leurs prochaines retrouvailles. Bella espérait qu'elle la reverrait bien assez tôt. Sa meilleure amie lui manquerait atrocement.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Je l'ai vu » la rassura Alice comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Bella lui sourit, les yeux voilés de larmes. Sa sournoise petite voyante… Elle allait tellement lui manquer. Mais Bella n'eut pas l'occasion de s'apitoyer plus sur leur séparation. Emmett déboula de nulle part et la souleva avec un grognement exagéré avant de la faire tournoyer dans l'air. Bella lâcha un petit cri de surpris avant de se mettre à rire, les bras enroulés autour de son cou épais. Il la déposa précautionneusement sur le sol tout en la gardant contre lui. Bella essaya de ne pas s'attarda sur la différence de taille entre eux deux et qui la faisait paraître encore plus fragile que d'habitude.

« Tu seras toujours l'une des nôtres même si tu rejoins le clan des succubes » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Plusieurs grognement s'élevèrent autour d'eux. Bella n'en prit pas offense et le serra encore plus fort contre elle.

« Merci de m'avoir accepté dans votre famille » lui dit-elle avant de le relâcher.

Emmett lui sourit un peu tristement avant de céder sa place à Rosalie. La vampire blonde au regard froid lui offrit un sourire maladroit, les mains pressées devant elle.

« J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur, Bella. Sincèrement » lui dit-elle doucement.

« Je l'ai déjà trouvé » lui répondit Bella en lançant un sourire à Tanya qui faisait ses adieux aux autres Cullen pendant ce temps-là.

Rosalie lui lança un regard complice avant de rejoindre Emmett qui essayait de cacher sa tristesse. Esmée prit la place de Rosalie et ne perdit pas de temps avant de l'enserrer dans ses bras. Comme pour Alice, Bella respira son odeur à plein nez pour la graver dans sa tête. Esmée posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« Appelle-nous dès que tu es arrivée, d'accord ? Et fais attention à toi » lui dit-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Bella déglutit et hocha de la tête.

« Promis ».

Le regard d'Esmée s'adoucit encore plus si cela était même possible. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Emmett a raison. Peu importe que tu aies choisi de partir avec les Denali, tu resteras toujours l'une des nôtres et aussi ma petite fille ».

Bella mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue alors que sa vision commençait à s'embuer de larmes aux paroles d'Esmée. Elle prit une respiration tremblante et la serra encore plus fort contre elle, enfonçant ses doigts tremblants dans la veste légère de la femme.

« Et toi tu resteras toujours une mère pour moi, Esmée » chuchota-t-elle faiblement.

« Oh, Bella » soupira Esmée, sa voix se cassant au dernier mot.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un moment avant que Carlisle ne se poste à coté d'elles et ne les sépare doucement. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne qui s'efforçait de garder contenance et sourit tristement à Bella.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour te dire à quel point je te remercie d'être entré dans nos vies. Tu as réussi à nous apporter à tous quelque chose qui nous manquait sans tenir compte des rumeurs qui courraient à notre encontre. Tu as su voir à travers les apparences et même lorsque tu as découvert notre réelle nature, tu as continué à nous traiter de la même façon : avec amour et bienveillance. Ne change jamais, Bella. Le monde a besoin de gens comme toi » la remercia-t-il doucement, les yeux étincelants d'un mélange d'amour, de fierté et de tristesse.

Bella s'efforça de sourire à travers ses larmes tandis que les Cullen l'observaient avec des expressions plus ou moins similaires. Même Rosalie semblait triste à l'idée de son départ.

« C'est moi qui doit vous remercier. Vous m'avez traité comme une égale et vous m'avez laissé entrer dans votre monde en dépit des risques. Alors, sachez que peu importe l'endroit dans lequel je me trouverai à l'avenir, vous ferez toujours partie de moi ».

« Et toi de nous. Pour toujours et à jamais » compléta Esmée, les yeux encore plus brillants.

« Pour toujours et à jamais » répéta-t-elle doucement en hochant de la tête alors que les larmes commençaient à glisser le long de ses joues.

Tanya se matérialisa aussitôt à coté d'elle et l'enserra par la taille tout en essuyant doucement son visage perlé de larmes. Elle caressa légèrement sa joue.

« Il est temps de partir, chérie » lui dit-elle doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Bella prit une profonde respiration et hocha de la tête.

« D'accord ».

Tanya lui sourit avec fierté et amour et se tourna vers les Cullen.

« Merci pour votre hospitalité. Il est rassurant de constater que nous pouvons toujours compter sur nos cousins » leur dit-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Carlisle lui rendit son sourire en essayant de reprendre contenance. Il hocha de la tête et échangea une poignée de main ferme avec elle.

« Ce sera toujours un plaisir, Tanya ».

Ils finirent de faire leur au revoir et se séparèrent. Tanya ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture pour laisser entrer Bella puis la suivit à l'intérieur de la voiture tandis que Kate s'installer derrière le volant de la Mercedes.

« Bella ! »

Alice apparut brusquement devant la vitrine ouverte de la portière. Bella se redressa aussitôt et lui lança un regard inquiet. Alice déglutit et se força à lui offrir un sourire éblouissant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? De merveilleuses choses t'attendent » lui promit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Bella pinça les lèvres et hocha de la tête tandis que les larmes se remettaient à tomber. Elles s'échangèrent un dernier regard chargé d'émotions avant qu'Alice ne s'éloigne de la voiture à regret. Bella pressa aussitôt sa main contre sa bouche pour la faire taire malgré son envie de fondre en larmes. Tanya enroula ses bras autour d'elle et pressa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. La voiture démarra et s'éloigna rapidement de la villa des Cullen. Bella eut juste le temps de contempler une dernière fois les Cullen qui l'observaient depuis le porche de la maison avant qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision.

_Nous nous reverrons. Bientôt_, se promit-elle silencieusement alors que la voiture accélérait pour la conduire vers sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

Une douce caresse sur sa joue la réveilla. Belle cligna confusément des yeux et les ouvrit en poussant un bâillement. Elle croisa le regard attendri de Tanya.

« Bien dormi ? » lui demande cette dernière.

Bella hocha de la tête bien qu'épuisée par le long voyage.

« Tant mieux parce que nous sommes enfin arrivées » lui annonça Tanya en essayant de tempérer son excitation.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle se redressa aussitôt, mourant d'envie de découvrir la demeure de Tanya. Cette dernière lâcha un rire amusé devant son brusque enthousiasme.

« Doucement, ma chérie. Nous aurons tout le temps de te faire visiter la maison ».

Bella fit la moue.

« Je veux visiter ta maison. Maintenant » exigea-t-elle un peu capricieusement.

Tanya leva les yeux en l'air mais ne put cacher son regard attendri. Elle se pencha vers Bella et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Les mains de Bella se raccrochèrent aussitôt à ses épaules tandis qu'elles s'échangeaient un baiser chargé de tendresse et d'amour. Tanya rompit le baiser et eut un sourire narquois en la voyant toute essoufflée.

« Si vous insistez, Votre Majesté » se moqua-t-elle en ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

Bella lui lança un faux regard renfrogné et sortit de la voiture. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elles étaient seules. Tanya avait sûrement préféré attendre que les autres rejoignent la maison avant de la réveiller. Elle frissonna brusquement, surprise par la froideur hivernale. Tanya s'empressa de poser un plaid chaud autour de ses épaules et d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

Bella la remercia du regard puis prit note de son environnement. Son regard fut rapidement attiré par le grand chalet qui se dressait devant en elle. Elle en tomba aussitôt amoureuse.

« Bienvenue à la maison, mon amour » lui murmura Tanya à son oreille, les yeux étincelants.

Bella sourit, le cœur gonflé de chaleur et d'amour.

« Merci ».


	9. Chapitre 8

**N/A ****: ****Excusez-moi pour ce retard. Mais ce confinement – bien que regrettable – me permet de faire le tri dans mes histoires. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vos proches sont également en bonne santé. Je sais que le confinement peut être difficile à supporter alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous aidera à vous distraire. Je vais également essayer d'être plus active. Portez-vous tous bien ! **

**Avertissement : Rating M. Scène de sexe. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Il y avait du blanc à perte de vue.

Accoudée à la fenêtre de la chambre, Bella n'arrivait plus à distinguer le ciel de la terre. La végétation, les maisons, les voitures… Tout disparaissait sous les couches de neige qui s'épaississaient à vue d'œil pour se confondre au ciel laiteux de l'Alaska.

Tanya posa un gilet en laine sur ses épaules puis passa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de poser son menton sur son épaule. Son souffle froid chatouilla l'oreille de Bella qui frissonna.

« Tu aimes la neige, j'espère ? ».

La jeune femme sourit.

« Qui n'aime pas la neige ? ».

Tanya fredonna avec approbation avant de la serrer encore plus entre ses bras. Son nez froid s'enfonça dans les cheveux ondulés de Bella.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? » marmonna Tanya, la bouche pressé contre son épaule.

« Regretter quoi ? » demanda Bella en penchant la tête sur le coté.

« D'avoir quitté Forks ».

Bella se raidit.

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées en Alaska. Bella était toujours en train de faire ses repères et de tempérer la tristesse qui s'abattait sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à sa famille et à ses amis. Mais elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en quittant Forks.

Bella enroula sa main autour de celle de Tanya qui s'était crispée sur sa taille devant son mutisme.

« Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir suivi Tanya. Je regrette seulement d'avoir été contrainte de m'éloigner des gens que j'aime pour cela ».

« Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te forcer à choisir aussi rapidement. Nous aurions dû rester plus longtemps, prendre le temps de soupeser les choix que nous- ».

« Arrête » la coupa Bella en se retournant dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

Tanya releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme qui la couvait d'un regard empli d'adoration et de tendresse. Bella caressa légèrement sa joue.

La vampire mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, retenant un soupir de contentement. A mesure que les jours passaient, la vampire avait de plus en plus de mal à refouler son désir d'accouplement.

« Tu ne m'as forcé à rien faire, Tanya. C'est moi qui ait fais mon choix et je ne le regrette pas. Je te le promets. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour m'habituer à… ma nouvelle vie, c'est tout » la rassura Bella l'air timide.

Tanya s'adoucit et hocha de la tête d'un air solennel.

« Cela va de soi ».

Bella pressa son front contre le sien.

« Je suis heureuse d'être ici, avec toi, Tanya. N'en doute jamais » insista-t-elle.

La vampire fondit aux paroles de la jeune femme. Elle pressa sa bouche contre la sienne et l'embrassa profondément, lui transmettant tout l'amour et toute la tendresse qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Le désir de réclamer sa compagne ne tarda pas à s'agiter à nouveau en elle. Bella se pressa encore plus d'elle et gémit contre sa bouche, enflammant aussitôt son excitation. Elle la souleva facilement sans cesser de l'embrasser. Bella ne parut pas perturbée par cette nouvelle position, au contraire, elle colla davantage son bassin contre son ventre pour se rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

Tanya traversa rapidement la chambre pour la déposer sur le lit. Elle la rejoignit avec empressement faisant sourire sa compagne.

« Ne te moque pas de moi » grogna Tanya en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je n'ai rien dis » haleta Bella.

Tanya la fit taire l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Son corps se nicha entre les cuisses ouvertes de Bella pour se presser contre son corps. Ses mains glissèrent sous le t-shirt surdimensionné de la jeune femme pour pouvoir toucher sa peau brûlante.

« Tu es tellement chaude » ronronna-t-elle.

Ses doigts s'élancèrent sur le ventre plat de Bella, s'amusant à le griffer légèrement pour extirper le moindre soupir de cette dernière. Ils remontèrent peu à peu, impatients de caresser d'autres formes. Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre la poitrine de Bella.

« Je veux te voir » lui chuchota Tanya à l'oreille.

Bella sentit son excitation monter en flèche à ces quatre mots. La vampire n'attendit pas sa réponse et déchira son t-shirt avec une facilité déconcertante. Bella rougit furieusement devant la sauvagerie de la vampire mais elle perdit presque toute pudeur lorsque Tanya en fit de même avec son propre t-shirt. Les yeux de la jeune femme se fixèrent aussitôt sur la poitrine pâle et généreuse de la vampire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement.

« Tu es magnifique » murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux sombres de la vampire étincelèrent. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines.

« Et tu n'as pas encore vu le reste ».

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Tanya se lécha les lèvres avant de se jeter sur sa bouche. Elles s'abandonnèrent à leur désir et leur excitation, pressant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de la vampire glissèrent sur la peau de plus en plus chaude de Bella, s'attardant davantage sur sa poitrine. Elle pinça légèrement l'un de ses mamelons. Bella cambra le dos en étranglant un soupir.

Tanya grogna contre son cou.

Sa nature vampirique se déchaîna en elle, désireuse de réclamer enfin sa compagne qui se tortillait sous elle. L'odeur de son excitation tourbillonnait dans ses narines, la rendant encore plus folle de désir. Mais la vampire ne voulait pas aller trop vite et trahir la confiance que Bella avait mise en elle. Bella s'était confié à elle. Elle lui avait confié ses incertitudes, ses craintes et son inexpérience. En retour, Tanya lui avait promit de faire attention à elle et elle comptait bien tenir cette promesse malgré son désir incommensurable de la réclamer en bonne et due forme.

« Tanya ? » l'appela Bella, la voix hésitante.

Tanya leva la tête pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur. La jeune femme l'observait avec un mélange d'appréhension et de vulnérabilité.

« Je vais trop vite ? » craignit-elle aussitôt en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

Mais la main de Bella l'immobilisa aussitôt, s'enroulant autour de son biceps pour la tirer vers elle. Tanya ne lutta pas et se pressa à nouveau contre elle en l'observant avec prudence.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda Bella.

Tanya fut surprise par la question. Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? ».

« Tu as l'air… ailleurs. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on arrête ? » murmura Bella en détournant la tête, la voix mal-assurée.

Tanya grimaça, se sentant aussitôt coupable d'avoir causé la vulnérabilité de sa compagne. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue et pressa son front contre le sien.

« Je préférais mourir plutôt qu'on arrête » lui murmura-t-elle.

Bella pinça ses lèvres pour retenir son sourire. Elle regarda à nouveau la jeune femme blonde qui la contemplait avec une intensité à couper le souffle. Bella déglutit, les joues légèrement rouges.

« Je crois que je suis prête » déclara-t-elle finalement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Tanya se figea-net, les yeux écarquillés.

« Prête… Prête pour quoi ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

Le visage de Bella devint rouge cramoisi. Elle haussa les épaules et détourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Quelques unes de ses mèches tombèrent sur son visage.

« Bella… Tu es prête pour quoi ? » répéta Tanya en rangeant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Bella frissonna à son contact. Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes de plus, rassemblant le courage nécessaire pour dire à voix haute ce qu'elle désirait avant de répondre à la vampire. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Tanya.

« Je suis prête à être à toi. _Complètement _» déglutit-elle, le souffle court.

Tanya laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Ses yeux virèrent au noir en quelques secondes. Ses ongles percèrent le drap du lit.

Une centaine d'images traversèrent son esprit, chacune illustrant une manière différente de mettre en application les dernières paroles de Bella, mais elle les repoussa tous au profit de sa compagne.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration pour garder son calme. Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment apaisée, elle rouvrit les yeux pour regarder sa compagne d'un air grave.

« Tu es sûre ? On peut encore attendre. Ça ne me dérange pas ».

C'était une réponse en demi-teinte.

Tanya était prête à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour que Bella se sente suffisamment à l'aise avec elle pour passer à l'acte. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Tanya ne souffrirait pas de cette distance dans leur couple. La vampire avait passé la majeure partie de son existence à communiquer avec son corps plutôt qu'avec les mots. Son lien avec ses sœurs s'était d'abord établi avec des gestes plutôt qu'avec des paroles. Elle avait toujours eu besoin du contact des autres et encore plus avec les gens qu'elle aimait. Outre son désir de revendication, ne pas pouvoir exprimer l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour sa compagne de la manière la plus naturelle et authentique qu'il soit était la source d'un tiraillement extrême pour elle.

Tanya sortit de ses pensées en sentant le souffle chaud et erratique de sa compagne contre sa bouche. Elle lui jeta un regard incertain.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'y sentes obligé à cause de moi » ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi je me sentirais obligée ? J'ai tout abandonnée pour toi. Je t'ai suivie en Alaska sans même savoir si ça marcherait vraiment entre nous. Si je te dis que je suis prête c'est parce que je le pense vraiment Tanya » la rassura-t-elle.

Les yeux sombres de la vampire étincelèrent dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

« Et si tu regrettes après ? Et si tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir parce que je ne t'aurais pas assez- ».

« _Je te veux, Tanya_ » l'interrompit Bella, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Le corps de la vampire tressaillit. Ses veines s'enflammèrent aux paroles de sa compagne. Elle prit une profonde respiration pour garder le contrôle sur son désir et son excitation qui se déchaînaient en elle.

« Ne dis pas un mot de plus, _s'il te plaît_. Même mon contrôle a des limites » l'avertit-elle d'une voix étranglée, rauque.

En réponse, Bella plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, faisant abstraction du raidissement des muscles de la vampire qui menait une lutte intérieure pour refréner son envie de revendication. Bella mordit sa lèvre inférieure plus fort et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle caressa avec insistance la langue froide de la vampire qui finit par étouffer un gémissement.

« Prends-moi, Tanya » lui ordonna-t-elle contre sa bouche, la respiration erratique et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Tanya émit un grognement bruyant aux paroles de sa compagne. Elle ferma plus fort les yeux en tentant de tempérer son désir mais Bella ne semblait pas du même avis qu'elle. Elle s'empara de sa main et la fit glisser entre leurs deux corps. Après un court instant d'hésitation, Bella pressa sa main contre son entrejambe. Les doigts froids de Tanya rencontrèrent aussitôt sa moiteur chaude.

Bella haleta bruyamment.

« Tanya » gémit-elle.

Tanya étrangla un grognement primitif. Elle enfonça son visage dans le cou de sa compagne et se mordit violemment la langue.

Mais Bella n'eut aucune pitié pour elle. Elle pressa encore plus sa main contre son entrejambe, enduisant un peu plus ses doigts rigides et froids de sa moiteur.

« Putain » inspira-t-elle d'une voix méconnaissable.

La nuit qu'elles avaient passés au motel lui revint en mémoire. A cette époque déjà, Tanya avait été à deux doigts de la réclamer. Or, elle s'était arrêté devant le regard coupable de Bella qui avait insisté pour clarifier les choses avec Edward avant de s'engager à faire quoi que ce soit avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui, Bella n'était plus avec Edward. Elle l'avait quitté pour être avec elle.

La volonté de Tanya se fissura. Ses doigts se mirent à bouger d'eux-mêmes, s'empressant de s'engluer dans la moiteur délicieuse de sa compagne.

« P-plus » lui quémanda Bella en roulant des hanches.

Tanya étouffa un gémissement contre son épaule. Son contrôle lui échappait à mesure que les soupirs et les gémissements de sa compagne remplissaient la chambre. Elle n'avait jamais entendu de si beaux sons que ceux qui sortaient de la bouche de Bella.

« Tu es sûre ? » insista-t-elle contre son oreille en léchant son lobe.

Bella gémit et arqua le dos contre elle.

« Oui… Oui, s'il te plaît, Tanya. J'ai _besoin_ de toi ».

Tanya grogna contre l'oreille de la jeune femme, ravie par la réponse de sa compagne. Son pouce frôla le clitoris sensible de Bella. Cette dernière lâcha aussitôt un hoquet de plaisir. Encouragée par sa réaction, Tanna le frotta plus fermement, s'assurant de le choyer avant de descendre plus bas. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent lentement entre les plis humides et gonflés, attentifs aux réactions de Bella.

« Tu es tellement mouillée » ronronna Tanya en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Bella haleta doucement, encore plus excitée par ses paroles. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Tanya tandis que cette dernière caressait son entrée, vierge de toute pénétration. Tanya plongea son regard dans le sien avant d'enfoncer lentement deux doigts en elle. Bella se crispa en elle, s'attendant aussitôt à ressentir une douleur la déchirer. Et la douleur ne tarda pas à la cuillir mais Bella prit de profondes respirations et se força à se détendre tandis que Tanya restait figée, patientant que la douleur passe. La vampire frotta affectueusement son nez contre le sien.

« Ça va ? ».

Bella hocha de la tête.

« Continue » lui ordonna-t-elle.

La vampire l'embrassa profondément avant de pousser ses doigts entièrement en elle. Bella se raidit avant de se forcer à se détendre en prenant une profonde respiration.

« Tu veux que je me retire ? » hésita Tanya, inquiète par le visage de Bella qui était crispé par la douleur.

Bella secoua de la tête tout en respirant profondément, les ongles enfoncés dans les avants-bras de Tanya. Elle pressa son front contre le sien.

« Je vais bien. Ne t'arrête pas » lui assura-t-elle.

Tanya l'embrassa tendrement avant de se mettre à bouger avec douceur. Elle retira légèrement ses doigts avant de les enfouir à nouveau en elle. Bella ne tarda pas à pousser des gémissements à mesure que la vampire répétait la même série de gestes avec une concentration et une douceur exemplaires. La vampire se mit à ronronner contre son cou tout en le léchant et en le mordillant.

« Est-ce que tu aimes, Bella ? » lui demande-t-elle en léchant son point d'impulsion.

Bella haleta bruyamment alors que les doigts de Tanya s'enfouissaient à nouveau profondément en elle, écartant avec fermeté ses parois internes.

« O-oui ».

Tanya mordilla sa peau.

« Tu es tellement serrée autour de moi. Tellement chaude. Je pourrais être tentée de rester comme ça pour toujours » ajouta-t-elle malicieusement en guettant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Bella.

Cette dernière se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Tanya. Elle se mit à basculer plus fermement contre la main de Tanya.

« Oh o-oui, ce serait vraiment bien » gémit-elle.

L'excitation de Tanya s'enflamma encore plus à cette réponse. Elle grogna et perdit le contrôle, claquant à plusieurs reprises et de plus en plus rapidement ses doigts en Bella. Elle suça furieusement la peau brûlante du cou de Bella. Sa bouche s'enroula bientôt autour d'un des mamelons de Bella et aspira fermement tandis que ses doigts, plus mouillés à chaque fois qu'ils ressortaient, s'enfonçaient avec de plus en plus de facilité en Bella.

Cette dernière n'arrivait plus à contenir ses gémissements. Elle alternait entre gémissements et cris, submergée par le plaisir que lui offrait Tanya. Le creux de son ventre était ravagée par le plaisir délicieux que le travail de ses doigts répandait en elle.

« Je... Je suis proche » bégaya-t-elle, le souffle haletant et le visage rouge.

La vampire grogna à ses paroles et accéléra sa cadence. Ses doigts frôlèrent brusquement un endroit sensible qui fit crier Bella. Tanya pressa son front contre le sien, survolant sa bouche haletante avec la sienne. La vampire gémit en sentant ses doigts froids se faire happer par les parois étroites et brûlantes de la jeune femme. Elle plongea rudement ses doigts en elle et s'enfonça profondément.

« Viens » lui ordonna-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle ajouta un troisième doigt et sourit en voyant les yeux de Bella s'écarquiller avant que la jeune femme ne pousse un gémissement sourd « Viens sur mes doigts, Bella » lui dicta-t-elle, la voix méconnaissable et le regard brûlant.

« _Tanya_ ! » s'étrangla Bella en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière.

Tanya perdit les dernières poussières de raison qui lui restait en entendant Bella crier son prénom. Les lèvres retroussées et les crocs exposés, elle lâcha un grognement avant de mordre l'épaule de Bella.

La jeune femme lâcha un râle de plaisir mêlée à la douleur et atteignit brusquement son apogée. Les crocs enfoncés dans sa peau, Tanya gémit en sentant les muscles intérieures de Bella se resserrer brusquement autour de ses doigts. Elles restèrent immobiles pendant un instant avant que Tanya ne finisse par la relâcher.

Bella lâcha un bref gémissement. La vampire s'assura aussitôt de ne pas avoir percé la peau de la jeune femme et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle s'était contenté de lui laisser une morsure rougeoyante.

« Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de me mordre ? » marmonna Bella, à bout de souffle.

Tanya gloussa nerveusement, l'air coupable. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Désolée, j'ai peut-être un peu trop sur-estimé mon contrôle ».

Bella se contenta de fermer les yeux et de soupirer paresseusement. Tanya hésita un instant avant de se lover contre elle.

« Alors, est-ce que j'ai réussi à combler tes attentes, mon amour ? ».

Bella frissonna contre elle.

« Tu sais très bien que oui ».

Tanya fit la moue, déçue par l'humeur mutine de sa compagne. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la mâchoire pour l'attendrir.

« Repose-toi un peu. Je veux que tu ais suffisamment de force pour la suite des festivités » lui susurra-t-elle en léchant sa peau.

Bella déglutit et s'empressa de se presser contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Tanya enroula ses bras autour de son corps et se mit aussitôt à ronronner, l'air ravi.

* * *

Lorsque Bella se réveilla, ce fut en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Désorientée, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se pose sur la tignasse blonde qui sautillait doucement au creux de ses cuisses écartées. A cette vue, Bella étouffa un juron et enfouit une main dans les cheveux blonds et soyeux de sa compagne. Cette dernière releva les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle gémit doucement tout en pressant sa langue contre ses plis tremblés. Bella haleta de plaisir et tira plus fort sur ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer. La vampire ne perdit pas un instant et continua de lécher la source de son excitation sans la quitter du regard.

Bella arqua le dos en lâchant un énième gémissement, le bas du ventre embrasé par le plaisir. La langue experte et agile de Tanya frotta doucement son clitoris gonflé et caressa ses plis trempés, la rendant encore plus excitée. La froideur de sa langue la rendit encore plus folle de désir.

« Tellement froid… » marmonna-t-elle en remuant rapidement les hanches, le souffle court et rude.

Elle sentait déjà son apogée approcher tandis que la vampire s'approcher dangereusement de son entrée. Tanya plaqua ses mains sur ses cuisses tremblantes pour la maintenir en place avant d'enfouir sa langue en elle, sans avertissement. Bella se cambra aussitôt sous elle en poussant un cri de plaisir.

« _Tanya !_ ».

Satisfaite par sa réaction, la vampire s'empressa d'entamer un rythme ferme et profond. Sa langue froide s'enfonça complètement en elle, frottant et caressant ostensiblement ses parois sensibles. En quelques minutes, Bella ne devint plus qu'un amas tremblant de gémissements et de jurons étranglés. Elle griffa le cuir chevelu de Tanya et fut aussitôt récompensée par le doux sifflement de cette dernière. Avec un sourire malicieux, Tanya décida de prendre sa revanche en se mettant à ronronner, envoyant des ondes de plaisir à travers tout le corps de Bella. La jeune femme se mit à tressaillir et à haleter, submergée par le plaisir.

« Oh ! Tanya ! » haleta Bella en se tortillant presque violemment sur le lit « Je vais venir ! Tanya, Tanya, Tanya... ».

La vampire grogna contre son clitoris alors que sa langue tourbillonnait furieusement en elle. Puis, sans avertissement, elle enfonça trois doigts en elle. Bella se raidit brusquement et lâcha un râle de plaisir qui se répercuta dans toute la chambre. La vampire la garda fermement contre elle tandis que Bella surmontait avec difficulté son orgasme. Tanya avala goulûment sa récompense avec un ronronnement ravi tout en caressant ses cuisses pour la calmer.

Bella finit par se détendre. Elle poussa un long soupir et s'affala complètement sur le lit, dénuée de toute force mais comblée comme elle l'avait rarement été dans sa vie. Tanya embrassa tendrement l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de ramper sur elle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Bella tendit paresseusement les bras et la vampire se blottit presque aussitôt contre elle avec un ronronnement de contentement. Leurs membres s'entremêlèrent intimement. Elles échangèrent un long baiser paresseux et doux, chargé de tendresse et de passion. Tanya frotta son nez contre le sien toujours en ronronnant.

« Tu es à moi » ronronna-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Bella lui sourit doucement, les yeux étincelants.

« Je suis à toi » renchérit-elle sans une once d'hésitation avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.


	10. Chapitre 9

**N/A : Avant-dernier chapitre avant la fin :( **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis que Bella avait quitté Forks pour l'Alaska. Les premiers jours avaient été les plus difficiles à surmonter. Bella s'était efforcé de ne rien laisser paraître devant Tanya et les autres mais elle avait été affectée par le déménagement. La lettre qu'elle avait adressé à son père avait longtemps tourné en boucle dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne réussisse à aller de l'avant.

Pendant la première semaine, Tanya ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Les autres en avaient fait autant se pliant en quatre pour qu'elle se sente aussi à l'aise que possible. Kate avait été une source de distraction particulièrement efficace. Bella s'était beaucoup amusée à utiliser son immunité psychique contre le don d'électricité de la vampire pour l'énerver.

Puis, Tanya et elle s'étaient accouplées et tout avait changé. Bella avait cessé de s'apitoyer sur la distance entre elle et sa famille et ses amis. Elle s'était mise à tisser un lien plus fort avec les Denali et son monde s'était mis à tourner autour de Tanya.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Tanya.

« Je lis » lui répondit-elle en soulevant légèrement le livre qu'elle tenait.

Tanya renifla près de son oreille, l'air dubitatif. Elle sauta par-dessus le canapé pour la rejoindre et l'attrapa par les hanches pour pouvoir la mettre sur ses genoux. Elle enroula ses bras autour de Bella et frotta son nez contre son cou.

Bella frissonna aussitôt.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu ne sais pas mentir, chérie ? » lui susurra-t-elle, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée.

Bella rougit légèrement.

« Je ne mens pas ! J'étais vraiment en train de lire. C'est juste que j'ai étais distraite par mes pensées » marmonna-t-elle en fondant dans l'étreinte rassurante de sa compagne.

« Et à quoi pensais-tu ? » demanda Tanya, l'air curieux.

« A toi, bien sur » lui répondit Bella avec un sourire narquois.

Tanya se moqua doucement à cela. Elle mordilla légèrement le lobe de son oreille pour la réprimander. Bella laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

« Essayerais-tu de me séduire, jeune fille ? » lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix suave et malicieuse, le ton plus rauque.

Un frison d'excitation traversa Bella. Elle tourna son visage vers celui de Tanya et effleura audacieusement ses lèvres, les yeux pétillants.

« Comment pourrais-je te séduire si je t'ai déjà, Tanya ? ».

Le regard de Tanya s'assombrit dangereusement. Elle se lécha lentement les lèvres.

« Tu m'a l'air bien sûre de toi » murmura-t-elle.

Bella leva un sourcil, le regard empli de défi.

« C'est parce que je le suis. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi... _chérie_ » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus moqueur.

Tanya plissa les yeux même si son ventre tourbillonnait de joie et de bonheur à la déclaration de Bella.

« C'est exact. Tu es à moi » ronronna-t-elle en attrapant le livre de Bella pour le jeter par-dessus son épaule.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent.

« Hé ! C'est une édition très- ».

Tanya l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle gémit de plaisir devant la douceur et la chaleur des lèvres de Bella. Elle glissa rapidement sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour caresser langoureusement la sienne. Bella étouffa un soupir de plaisir et oublia aussitôt son livre. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au cou de Tanya tandis qu'elles approfondissaient leur baiser. Tanya passa légèrement sa langue sur le haut de son palet avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Elle finit par rompre le baiser à contrecœur.

« Je préfère t'embrasser plutôt que de te regarder lire » lui dit-elle sans s'en sentir nullement coupable.

Bella la regarda avec un air légèrement étourdi.

Tanya mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir son rire attendri. Elle se pencha lentement et effleura légèrement la bouche de Bella. Cette dernière s'empressa de se pencher vers l'avant pour l'embrasser mais Tanya détourna aussitôt la tête, un air aguicheur sur le visage.

Bella fronça les sourcils, l'air frustré.

« _Sérieusement ?_ ».

Tanya lui offrit un sourire suffisant.

« Quoi ? Il y a un problème, _chérie _? ».

Bella fronça encore plus les sourcils. Elle lui jeta un regard agacé.

« Tu es… insupportable » souffla-t-elle en faisant mine de s'abaisser pour pouvoir récupérer son livre et se remettre à le lire.

Mais Tanya avait d'autres plans pour elle. D'un geste rapide et fluide, elle la plaqua contre le canapé. La vampire se pressa fermement contre elle, se nichant confortablement entre ses cuisses. Le visage de Bella devint cramoisi.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tanya ? » bégaya-t-elle avec un soupçon de panique.

La vampire blonde lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

« Je t'avais promis de te revendiquer sur chaque parcelle de cette maison, tu t'en souviens ? Je suppose que c'est le moment idéal pour enfin tenir ma promesse » lui répondit-elle en poussant légèrement son bassin contre le sien.

Bella étouffa un halètement. Elle jeta un regard paniqué autour d'elles.

« Tu es folle ?! Quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre ou pire encore, _nous voir_ ! C'est hors de question ! » siffla-t-elle en essayant de la repousser.

Tanya renifla doucement. Elle resta immobile contre la jeune femme, confortablement installée entre ses cuisses. Tout en ignorant les protestations et les grincements de dents de Bella, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et se mit à l'embrasser et à le lécher. Elle passa plusieurs fois sa langue sur son point d'impulsion, savourant sa pulsation rapide et forte.

« _Tanya !_ » la gronda Bella en se tortillant sous elle mais cela ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'a une véritable réprimande.

La vampire sourit contre son cou et glissa une main entre leurs deux corps. Elle joua un moment avec l'élastique de son jean, s'amusant à voir Bella se crisper dans l'appréhension. Elle mordilla légèrement sa mâchoire.

« Je vais te revendiquer, ma chérie. Ici et maintenant. Quoique tu disses » chantonna-t-elle d'un ton rauque et bas.

Bella gémit doucement.

Satisfaite par sa réaction, elle glissa lentement ses doigts sous son jean. Puis elle souleva la culotte de Bella et-

« Tanya ! Ton portable n'arrête pas de son-_EWW !_ » hurla Kate en entrant brusquement dans le salon.

Bella sursauta violemment et lui lança un regard horrifié. Elle tenta de repousser au loin Tanya mais la vampire mit plus de temps à s'éloigner, éprouvant du mal à s'écarter d'elle. Elle se redressa correctement sur le canapé et lança un regard noir à sa sœur.

Cette dernière avait une main plaquée sur les yeux et lui lançait une slave d'insultes dans leur langue d'origine.

« On avait dis pas à la maison ! » cria-t-elle alors que le bout de ses doigts était traversé par plusieurs fils d'électricité.

Tanya grogna doucement.

« Toujours là au mauvais moment » marmonna-t-elle.

« Va te faire fou- ».

Bella se racla la gorge.

Elle se recoiffa légèrement et alla récupérer son livre avant de se réinstaller à l'autre bout du canapé. Tanya fixa la distance entre elles avec une expression presque douloureuse. Bella croisa les jambes et fourra son nez rouge dans son livre.

Tanya souffla lourdement.

« J'espère pour toi que tu as vraiment une _très_ bonne raison de nous avoir interrompu » l'avertit-elle le ton dangereusement bas.

Sa sœur se calma légèrement à cela. Elle hésita.

« Je repasserais plus tard » finit-elle par répondre avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre.

Tanya siffla doucement, énervée. Un petit rire la sortit de ses pensées. Elle jeta un regard décontenancé à Bella qui semblait avoir du mal à cacher son hilarité mystérieuse.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » aboya-t-elle presque, encore contrariée que leur accouplement ait été interrompu.

Bella lui jeta un regard amusé en haussant un sourcil. Elle la regarda de bas en haut.

« J'aurais pu croire qu'un vampire de ton… âge aurait maintenant suffisamment de contrôle pour savoir contenir ses… pulsions. Mais je me trompais ».

Tanya haussa un sourcil à son tour.

« Ça t'amuse ? ».

« Un peu » lui avoua Bella sans paraître coupable.

Tanya sourit légèrement. La seconde suivante, Bella se retrouva allongée sous elle, plaquée entre le canapé et son corps.

« Alors, où en étions-nous ? » ronronna-t-elle en se frottant à elle.

Bella devint rapidement cramoisi. Elle poussa à nouveau les épaules de Tanya et détourna la tête.

« Non, non, non ! Pas maintenant, Tanya ! Ta sœur est encore dans la maison ! ».

Un grognement approbateur s'éleva depuis l'étage. Tanya fut la seule à l'entendre grâce à son audition surnaturelle.

« Tu devrais écouter ta compagne. Elle a beaucoup plus de jugeote que toi » lui siffla Kate.

« Tu n'as qu'à partir. Va chasser un peu. Ça te fera du bien » marmonna-t-elle contre le cou de Bella.

Kate siffla plus fort.

« Tanya… Tanya, s'il te plaît, arrête » gémit Bella, incapable de contrôler le plaisir qui la traversait en sentant la langue froide et les crocs de la vampire ratisser légèrement sa peau.

Tanya ronronna plus fort en sentant l'odeur d'excitation de sa compagne s'élever peu à peu dans la pièce. Elle leva brusquement la tête et captura ses lèvres. Bella poussa un gémissement involontaire et répondit automatiquement à son baiser. Leurs corps se mirent à se balancer l'un contre l'autre, incapable de rester immobiles. Tanya glissa à nouveau sa main sous son jean. Elle passa un doigt à travers la culotte trempée de Bella et siffla doucement dans sa bouche.

Bella étrangla un gémissement.

« Pars. Maintenant » ordonna-t-elle à sa sœur, le ton autoritaire et intransigeant.

« Q-Quoi ? » souffla Bella en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

Tanya s'empressa de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle entendant Kate l'insulter un peu plus avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque. Elle sourit aussitôt.

« Rien, chérie. J'étais juste émerveillée de sentir à quel point tu es mouillée » lui susurra-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Bella haleta faiblement contre sa bouche. Tanya glissa un peu plus ses doigts contre le tissu trempé de sa culotte. « Hmm… J'espère que tout ça c'est pour moi... » ronronna-t-elle.

La tête de Bella tomba lourdement contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle poussa un gémissement incontrôlable. Tanya sourit d'un air satisfait et écarta sa culotte. Elle joua légèrement avec son clitoris gonflé, le rendant encore plus sensible et plus trempé. Puis, elle fit glisser ses doigts entre ses plis humides et traça le contour de son entrée. Après s'être brièvement concerté du regard, Tanya enfonça profondément trois doigts en elle.

Bella étrangla un cri de plaisir. Son dos s'arqua légèrement vers elle.

« Regarde-moi » lui souffla-t-elle sur un ton légèrement précipité.

Bella cligna des yeux et se força à plonger son regard dans le sien. Tanya pressa doucement son front contre le sien et la pénétra à un rythme ferme et profond. Elle fixa intensément les yeux de Bella qui pétillaient d'émotions.

« Tu es tellement belle. J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir » murmura-t-elle, émerveillée.

Bella gémit plus fort. Elle devint encore plus mouillée autour de ses doigts longs et froids qui la pénétraient sans relâche. Tanya l'embrassa langoureusement avant d'accélérer encore plus sa cadence. Ses trois doigts claquèrent fermement en elle, s'y enterrant jusqu'aux phalanges. Bella se mit rapidement à trembler sous elle, le souffle erratique. Son ventre se crispa de plaisir. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Tanya.

« Je vais… Je vais... » haleta-t-elle en rejetant lentement la tête vers l'arrière.

Tanya se pencha vers l'avant et mordit légèrement son cou.

Les yeux de Bella roulèrent presque leurs orbites en venant brusquement. Elle lâcha un cri strident de plaisir.

* * *

« Tanya ? ».

« Hum ? ».

Les deux jeunes femmes se prélassaient sur le lit de la vampire. L'éclat de la lune brillait à travers le rideau de la chambre. Bella se retourna pour faire face à Tanya qui lisait un livre. Elle se redressa légèrement et se racla la gorge, l'air extrêmement nerveuse.

Tanya lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Tout va bien, chérie ? ».

Bella hésita avant d'hocher de la tête.

« Je crois que je suis prête ».

Tanya haussa un sourcil.

La dernière fois que la jeune femme lui avait annoncé cela, elles avaient finit par s'accoupler. Elle referma soigneusement son livre et le posa sur la table de chevet avant de se retourner vers sa compagne.

« Peux-tu être plus précise, s'il te plaît ? ».

Bella lâcha un sourire nerveux avant d'hocher de la tête. Elle prit une profonde respiration.

« Je suis prête à devenir une vampire. Je ne veux plus attendre. Je veux que tu me transformes, Tanya » déclara-t-elle sans plus attendre.

Tanya écarquilla les yeux.

« Que… Tu veux dire que… Mais je croyais que... ».

Bella la fixa avec un mélange de perplexité, d'incompréhension et d'amusement. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir Tanya perdre ses moyens. Elle se lécha nerveusement les lèvres et reprit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas une décision prise sur un coup de tête. J'y ai mûrement réfléchi ces dernières semaines pour m'assurer que c'était vraiment ce que je voulais. Et je me suis rendue compte que plus rien ne me retenait. J'ai quitté Forks. J'ai fini le lycée. Et j'en sais suffisamment assez sur la transformation et sur les vampires pour savoir ce qui m'attend. C'est le moment, Tanya » lui annonça-t-elle, la voix ferme et déterminé.

Tanya la regarda avec des yeux brillants.

Elle attrapa doucement ses mains et les serra entre les siennes. Mais même si cette nouvelle la réjouissait au plus haut point, elle devait s'assurer que Bella soit véritablement consciente des conséquences irréversibles qu'entraîneraient son choix. Tanya ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque qu'elle le regrette tout le reste de son existence. Il n'y aurait aucun retour possible une fois la transformation opérée.

« Tu es encore très jeune, Bella. Tu as beaucoup de temps encore avant de te décider. Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre cette décision aujourd'hui. Profite encore un peu de ton humanité » lui proposa-t-elle légèrement.

Bella secoua de la tête, le regard déterminé. Tanya comprit qu'elle ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. La jeune femme était déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout des choses.

« C'est déjà fait, Tanya. J'ai profité de mon humanité avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait m'offrir personnellement. Je n'attend plus rien d'elle. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de _plus_. J'ai besoin d'être comme toi » insista-t-elle.

Tanya déglutit difficilement, admirative devant le discours de sa jeune compagne. Elle lui sourit doucement.

« D'accord. Mais promets-moi que tu ne fais pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir. Promets-moi que tu as pris cette décision parce que tu le désires vraiment ».

Bella plongea profondément son regard dans le sien.

« Je te l'ai dis, Tanya. J'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin d'être avec toi. Entièrement. Il n'y a plus que cela que je désire » lui promit-elle passionnément.

Le cœur froid de Tanya bondit dans sa poitrine, brusquement gonflé d'amour et de chaleur pour sa compagne. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et toute la tendresse qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Elle rompit lentement le baiser pour poser son front contre le sien.

« Les désirs de ma compagne sont des ordres. Je te transformais » lui promit-elle en lui souriant largement.

Bella lui retourna son sourire, les yeux brillants.

« Merci ».

* * *

« Tu es vraiment sûre, Bella ? Aucun retour ne sera possible une fois que je t'aurais mordu. La transformation commencera immédiatement » insista Tanya.

Bella retint un soupir, excédée par le nombre de fois que la vampire lui avait posé cette question. Elle hocha de la tête à nouveau, le regard toujours brûlant de la même détermination.

Tanya l'avait emmené dans son petit cottage pour la transformer. Il était éloigné de toute habituation humaine. Bella n'avait aucune chance de sentir l'effluve du sang humain à son réveil. Elle était confortablement installé sur le lit, les mains croisés sur ses cuisses étendues. Tanya se tenait debout à coté, semblant encore plus nerveuse qu'elle.

Bella se racla la gorge.

« Oui, je n'attends plus que toi, Tanya ».

Tanya hésita brièvement avant de la rejoindre sur le lit. Elle se blottit contre elle et caressa ses cheveux. La vampire plongea son visage dans le cou de sa compagne et le parsema de tendres baisers et de légères léchouilles.

Le cœur de Bella s'accéléra progressivement.

Tanya s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour lui faire signer de s'allonger plus confortablement sur le lit. Bella obtempéra lentement, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle s'allongea entièrement sur le lit et posa sa tête sur le lit. Tanya se colla aussitôt à elle et glissa une cuisse entre les siennes.

Elle attrapa le visage de Bella et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs deux jeunes femmes gémirent de plaisir. Leurs langues se taquinèrent, glissant l'une contre l'autre. Tanya tira légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que tu souffres le moins possible » lui promit-elle contre sa bouche.

Bella déglutit difficilement, la boule au ventre et hocha de la tête. Tanya déposa une myriade de baisers sur son cou. Puis, à sa surprise, elle descendit plus bas. Elle déchira son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge sans avertissement et se mit à embrasser sa poitrine.

Bella haleta de plus en plus fort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tanya ? ».

« Je te l'ai dis. Je vais m'assurer que tu aies le moins mal possible, ma chérie » ronronna-t-elle avant d'enrouler sa bouche autour d'un de ses mamelons pour le sucer doucement.

Bella gémit et enfonça une main dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager à continuer. La langue froide de Tanya tourbillonna joyeusement autour de son mamelon, le rendant encore plus sensible et plus dur. Elle en fit de même avec l'autre avant de descendre plus bas sur son corps. La main de Tanya arracha l'ouverture de son jean et glissa fermement sa main contre sa culotte déjà humide.

« Oh » haleta Bella.

Tanya sourit narquoisement contre son ventre.

Elle arracha sa culotte et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce avant de retourner à l'entrejambe trempée de sa compagne. Il se mit à taquiner son clitoris, traçant des cercles lents et fermes autour de lui. Elle se força à prendre son temps même si elle avait déjà envie de la pénétrer. Elle voulait inscrire ce moment dans sa mémoire, l'immortaliser.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent entre les plis gonflés de Bella. Elle les fit traîner de bas en haut, la rendant encore plus humide. La moiteur chaude de Bella se colla à ses doigts doux et froids.

« P-plus » la supplia Bella, la bouche haletante.

Tanya embrassa l'os de sa hanche, lui tirant aussitôt un frisson.

« Sois patiente, mon amour. Je veux profiter de toi. Passer trois jours sans toi va être tellement dur et long » se plaignit-elle avec un long soupir.

Bella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, le regard éclairé par la compréhension. Elle se força à prendre une profonde respiration tandis que les doigts longs de Tanya continuaient à s'attarder entre ses plis sensibles.

« Tu es tellement douce et tellement mouillée » ronronna Tanya, émerveillée par cette sensation.

Elle caressa plis de sa compagne avec révérence, les frottant doucement et les écartant pour pouvoir caresser sa fente sensible.

Bella gémit.

« Il faut que… S-s'il te plaît ».

Tanya grogna faiblement en l'entendant la supplier. Elle caressa une dernière fois sa fente avant de descendre plus bas. Elle traça lentement le contour serré de son entrée qui se crispa à son passage.

Bella gémit bruyamment.

« Tanya. Je ne peux plus att- ».

La vampire enfonça brusquement trois doigts en elle. Bella étrangla un cri de plaisir. Son dos s'arqua vers le haut.

Tanya s'immobilisa un instant avant de se mettre à bouger. Elle retira légèrement ses doigts puis les enfonça à nouveau en elle. Elle adopta un rythme lent et profond. Les parois serrées et brûlantes de sa compagne se serrèrent fermement autour de ses trois doigts alors qu'elle la pénétrait sans montrer le moindre signe d'impatience.

« Plus vite » la supplia Bella en se tortillant sous elle.

Mais Tanya garda le même rythme langoureux. Elle remonta progressivement sur son corps en mordillant et en léchant la peau délicieuse de sa compagne. Sa bouche s'attarda légèrement sur sa poitrine haletante avant de plonger vers son cou étiré. Elle y déposa une myriade de baisers brûlants et humides. Elle glissa sa langue sur le point d'impulsion de la jeune compagne.

Elle accéléra lentement le rythme de sa main enfouie entre ses cuisses tremblantes. En réponse, les gémissements et les cris étouffés de Bella devinrent encore plus bruyants. Tanya s'appliqua à la faire encore plus crier : elle étira ses doigts, les tordit et les recroquevilla en elle, s'assurant de la remplir pleinement tout en les claquant fermement en elle.

« Tanya, Tanya, Tanya... » gémit Bella, incapable de se contrôler.

Tanya mordilla plus fort son cou. Bella lâcha un exclamation entre la douleur et le plaisir. Sa main devint plus agressive en sentant que sa compagne était proche de son apogée. Elle enfonça presque furieusement ses trois doigts en elle, écartant ses parois brûlantes qui se resserraient progressivement.

Bella enfonça brusquement ses doigts dans sa nuque.

« Fais-le. Mords-moi, Tanya » lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix gémissante et haletante.

Les yeux de Tanya devinrent aussi noirs que l'ébène. Elle libéra un grognement primitif contre le corps tremblant de sa compagne. Tanya ajouta un quatrième doigt et les claqua furieusement en elle, la martelant sans relâche, s'enfonçant délicieusement en elle et touchant ses endroits les plus sensibles.

Bella se mit à crier de plaisir.

Tanya pressa sa bouche contre son oreille.

« Je t'aime, Bella » haleta-t-elle la voix débordant de passion et d'amour.

Bella lâcha un long râle de plaisir à ces mots. Elle se crispa brusquement autour des doigts adroits de Tanya et vint violemment. Une lumière blanche éclata derrière ses paupières fermées.

«_Tanya !_ ».

Tanya poussa un rugissement possessif et planta ses crocs acérés dans sa gorge.


	11. Épilogue

**Avertissement : Rating M (scènes de sexe).**

**N/A : Terminus pour cette histoire ! **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre et que vous ne le trouverez pas trop expéditif. J'espère aussi que cette histoire vous aura plu bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi longue que certains le souhaiteraient ou que la trame de l'intrigue ne soit pas plus complexe que cela. **

**Avec cette histoire, je voulais avant tout m'essayer à un autre couple qui m'intriguait depuis longtemps déjà. En d'autres termes, je voulais tâter le terrain et j'ai été agréablement surprise de constater qu'il y avait également un public pour ce couple - pourtant très minoritairement représenté dans le fandom. **

**Je tiens à remercier tous mes fidèles lecteurs, ceux qui ont postés des commentaires - ne sous-estimez jamais le pouvoir d'un simple commentaire. Votre avis compte énormément -, et je remercie également ces lecteurs silencieux qui ne postent pas de commentaires mais qui sont présents à chaque nouveau chapitre. **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre réaction ou de votre opinion sur l'histoire (les points forts et les plus faibles) afin que je puisse m'améliorer pour les histoires à venir - je suis encore loin d'avoir dit mon dernier mot héhé. **

**Enfin, si vous avez d'autres couples en tête - et qui ne font pas forcément parti du fandom Twilight -, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je suis toute ouïe. **

**PS : Est-ce que certains d'entre vous regardent la série Motherland : Fort Salem ? J'ai eu un gros coup de cœur pour cette série et ses personnages féminins ! Je serais ravie d'en discuter avec vous !**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Épilogue

Bella brûlait.

Tout son corps brûlait. Les flammes ravageaient tout sur leur passage : organes, intestin, poumons, cœur, cerveau… . Rien n'était épargné. Tout brûlait. Tout partait en cendres.

Comment pouvait-on survivre à une souffrance pareille ?

Bella tenta de formuler une phrase. Une prière. Une supplication. Elle demanda à ce qu'on l'a tue. Mais personne ne répondit à son appel.

Alors les flammes se refermèrent sur elle comme un piège à animal. Cruel et impitoyable.

Puis un visage apparut à travers son agonie. Elle s'y raccrocha de toutes ses forces comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était une femme aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux blonds. Elle lui souriait et lui tendait la main.

« Bella… Tiens bon, mon amour. Je suis là. C'est bientôt fini ».

Cette voix… Elle la connaissait. Elle la connaissait mieux encore que sa propre voix.

Tanya.

Tanya.

Tanya.

Sa compagne. Son âme-sœur. Sa raison de vivre.

_Tanya_.

* * *

Tanya ouvrit les yeux au dernier battement de cœur de Bella.

A contrecœur, elle se releva du lit et se dressa au bout de ce dernier, les mains croisées devant elle et l'expression nerveuse. Elle fixa le visage de Bella. Cette dernière n'affichait aucune expression. Et Tanya n'apprécia pas de la voir dépourvue de la moindre expressivité. Elle avait besoin de la voir sourire et rire, de voir ses yeux s'illuminer de bonheur ou de plaisir. Elle avait besoin de la voir animer, _vivante_.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Tanya se mit à lisser nerveusement son haut tout en ne quittant pas des yeux sa compagne à l'apparence illisible et inerte. Est-ce qu'elle souffrait encore ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était déjà réveillée mais faisait semblant de ne pas ouvrir les yeux pour lui laisser le temps d'analyser la situation ? Redoutait-elle d'ouvrir les yeux ? Avait-elle peur ?

Tanya ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. L'odeur de Bella -quoique différente à présent – l'aida à apaiser sa nervosité croissante. Elle devait se calmer. Bella était sa compagne. Elle la reconnaîtrait. Tout irait bien.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et patienta dans un silence religieux que sa compagne embrase sa nouvelle vie.

Après un instant qui lui parut durer une éternité, Bella ouvrit finalement les yeux. Elle fixa d'abord le plafond du cottage et son visage s'éclaira peu à peu, entre le choc et l'émerveillement.

Tanya prit une autre respiration pour se retenir de se jeter sur elle. Mais son corps, son être tout entier lui faisait mal de devoir rester éloigner de sa compagne. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait besoin de la sentir contre elle, de renifler son odeur, de l'embrasser, de l'_aimer_.

A la place, elle la dévora des yeux. Elle poussa un faible soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle constata que les changements physiques survenus durant la transformation n'étaient que minimes. Bella était déjà une très belle jeune femme avant sa transformation.

Bella lâcha une exclamation.

Tanya fit aussitôt un pas dans sa direction, le corps en alerte. Avait-elle mal quelque part ? Aurait-il pu y avoir un dysfonctionnement au cours de la transformation ? Tanya n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose mais elle préférait n'écarter aucune éventualité.

« Bella ? » l'appela-t-elle, inquiète.

Le corps de Bella se crispa au son de sa voix. La seconde suivante, elle se retrouva accroupie sur le sol, le regard cramoisi vrillé sur elle. Bella retroussa les lèvres tout en laissant échapper un grognement menaçant.

Le cœur de Tanya se serra de douleur à cette vue. Elle s'efforça de réfréner son propre instinct qui lui dictait de soumettre la nouvelle-née et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Ce n'est que moi : Tanya. Je ne te ferais aucun mal » lui promit-elle doucement.

Un éclair de réalisation traversa le visage pâle de la nouvelle-née. Tanya la regarda avec espoir. Bella pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté sans la quitter du regard, l'air hésitant.

« Tanya ? ».

Le sourire de Tanya s'agrandit. Elle hésita un court instant avant de faire un autre pas dans sa direction. Bella se raidit mais ne montra aucune signe d'hostilité. Tanya prit cela comme un encouragement et fit un autre pas vers elle.

« Bonjour, mon amour » murmura-t-elle.

Bella tressaillit comme si on venait de la gifler. Elle se redressa brusquement et la fixa avec des yeux écarquillés

« Tanya » haleta-t-elle encore une fois. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation entre l'incrédulité et l'émerveillement tout en la dévisageant intensément « … Tu es tellement magnifique, Tanya ».

Tanya étouffa un ronronnement. Elle lui offrit un sourire étincelant tout en la montrant d'un signe de main, un sourcil haussé.

« _Tu_ es magnifique, ma chérie » la rectifia-t-elle.

Bella se matérialisa brusquement devant elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage. La blonde fut décontenancée par sa vitesse mais la surmonta dès qu'elle sentit la main de Bella effleurer sa joue.

« Ton visage est si beau » s'émerveilla-t-elle.

La peau de la vampire s'enflamma au toucher de Bella. Elle remarqua distraitement que la peau de Bella était tiède à présent, à la même température que la sienne. Les yeux cramoisi de Bella virèrent rapidement au noir. Tanya lui jeta un regard prudent. Devait-elle l'emmener chasser maintenant ?

« Bella ? Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Tu es vraiment _très_ belle » murmura Bella comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa question, les yeux fixés sur son visage et la voix dangereusement basse et rauque.

Un frison d'excitation la traversa presque violemment. Aucun doute. Sa compagne éprouvait plus un sentiment de luxure que de véritable faim. Le ventre de Tanya s'embrasa de désir.

« Vraiment ? » ronronna-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Bella lui offrit un bref sourire où ses nouveaux crocs étincelèrent légèrement avant de se jeter _littéralement_ sur elle. Elle plaqua presque violemment sa bouche contre la sienne et l'agrippa par les hanches pour pouvoir la tirer contre son corps. Tanya lâcha un gémissement entre la surprise et le plaisir et s'empressa de répondre à son baiser.

Dévorée par la luxure et la convoitise, Bella la souleva brusquement pour la plaquer contre le mur de la chambre. Mais le mur céda sous la force démesurée de la nouvelle-née. Les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent parmi les débris avec un bruit sourd. Tanya poussa un grognement mécontent, les cheveux striés de bouts de bois. Elle voulut se relever mais sa compagne l'en empêcha. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'elle comptait faire, Bella la plaqua sur le sol et l'enfourcha.

Un pic d'excitation la traversa aussitôt. Mais elles étaient toujours au milieu des débris du mur et Tanya avait prévu quelque chose d'un peu plus romantique pour leur première fois avec Bella en tant que vampire.

« Le lit serait plus confortable pour ce que nous prévoyons de faire, mon amour » tenta-t-elle de la convaincre en lui offrant un sourire séduisant.

Bella l'ignora complètement. Elle attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle balaya rapidement l'intérieur de sa bouche avec sa langue affamée. Tanya fut incapable de lui résister. Elle gémit contre sa bouche tout en se raccrochant à ses cheveux.

La nouvelle-née rompit brusquement le baiser pour déchirer ses vêtements. Des bouts de tissus déchirés rejoignirent aussitôt les débris de bois éparpillés sur le sol de la chambre.

Tanya la fixa avec stupeur.

« Oups » ricana Bella.

La vampire blonde afficha un air presque scandalisé devant le ton moqueur de sa compagne. Elle l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Bella s'empressa de répondre à son baiser avec enthousiasme en laissant ses mains dériver vers son corps nu. Elles caressèrent un instant sa poitrine et son ventre plat avant de glisser au creux des cuisses de Tanya. Cette dernière leva aussitôt les hanches, l'encourageant à continuer.

Sa compagne ne se fit pas prier. Elle glissa ses doigts sur son clitoris. Ce premier contact l'électrisa toute entière. Tanya haleta fortement.

«_ Putain _».

Bella grogna avec approbation contre son cou. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et la pénétra brusquement, d'un coup sec du poignet. Tanya arqua le dos en lâchant un cri de plaisir. Les doigts de Bella se mirent aussitôt à remuer en elle en adoptant un rythme profond et rapide.

« Mienne » ronronna Bella tout en léchant et en mordillant son cou.

La nouvelle-née s'efforça de garder un rythme contrôlé. Elle s'assura de plonger ses doigts aussi profondément que possible en Tanya tout en prenant le temps de s'émerveiller de ses parois internes qui les serraient et qui semblaient même l'encourager à la pénétrer plus fort. Bella s'empressa de répondre à leurs atteintes en pressant ses doigts tout au fond d'elle.

« _Oui !_ » pleurnicha presque Tanya en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière « Ne t'arrêtes pas, chérie. _Plus fort !_ » la supplia-t-elle en remuant les hanches contre sa main fébrile.

Bella perdit toute raison à ces mots. Elle se mit à martela furieusement sa compagne, remarquant à peine les grandes fissures qui apparurent sur le sol sous elles. Elle enfonça ses doigts en elle sans relâche, écartant inlassablement ses parois et frottant fermement ses endroits sensibles.

Tanya cria sous elle, submergée par le plaisir. Elle griffa ses épaules et son dos alors que ses hanches se relevaient à chaque fois pour aller à la rencontre de la main implacable et furieuse de Bella.

« Bella, Bella, Bella... » cria-t-elle comme une litanie, incapable de se contrôler.

Bella grogna bruyamment contre son cou. Elle recroquevilla brusquement ses doigts en elle. Tanya trembla aussitôt avec un profond gémissement de plaisir.

« Mienne » répéta Bella en mordillant sévèrement sa peau.

Tanya lâcha un cri étranglé.

« Oh putain, _oui _! _Bella !_ » croassa-t-elle.

Les crocs de la nouvelle-née continuèrent de taquiner son cou en le ratissant et en le mordillant avec insistance. Tanya gémit lourdement en comprenant ce que cela voulait signifier. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la nuque de sa compagne et plaqua sa bouche contre son oreille.

« Fais-le, Bella » la supplia-t-elle presque.

Bella lui adressa un regard hésitant, les yeux aussi noirs que de l'onyx et les lèvres légèrement retroussées.

« Faire quoi ? ».

Tanya releva légèrement la tête pour pouvoir passer sa langue sur le bout acéré des crocs de sa compagne. Celle-ci lâcha aussitôt un bruit entre le grognement et le gémissement. Leurs regards sombres se croisèrent.

« Mords-moi. Réclame-moi, mon amour. _S'il te __plaît._ Je ne peux plus passer une seconde de plus sans entièrement être à toi » la supplia-t-elle.

Bella tressaillit violemment comme frappée en plein cœur. Elle la fixa intensément pour s'assurer que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait puis, sans s'arrêter de la pénétrer, elle plongea sur le cou de Tanya et y enfonça fermement ses crocs.

Le plaisir déferla sur Tanya comme un tsunami. Elle rejeta violemment la tête en arrière en poussant un cri de plaisir qui se répercuta dans la forêt. Son corps trembla violemment, terrassé par le plaisir. Mais le corps de Bella se plaqua encore plus fermement contre le sien pour la tenir immobile, les doigts toujours enfouis en eux et les crocs enfoncés dans son cou.

Elles restèrent figées dans cette position pendant un long moment avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol parsemé de tissus déchirés et de bouts de bois. Bella retira lentement ses crocs et lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« Ça va ? ».

Tanya lui offrit un sourire rassurant bien que paresseux. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi fatiguée autant d'un point de vue émotionnel que physique. La morsure de Bella pulsait douloureusement sur sa gorge mais sa signification l'emplissait d'une joie et d'un bonheur sans comparaison. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa compagne et l'attira contre elle avec un soupir de contentement.

« Ça ne pourrait pas être plus parfait, mon amour » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche.

* * *

« Je crois que je commence à beaucoup trop apprécier cette position » ronronna Bella en roulant des hanches contre son ventre nu.

Tanya leva un sourcil, l'air amusé.

Elle avait réussi à persuader la nouvelle-née de s'installer sur le lit. Cependant, ce dernier n'avait pas tenu longtemps sous leurs ébats fougueux. Elles s'étaient donc à nouveau retrouvées sur le sol. Tanya était allongée sous Bella qui la contemplait d'un air ravi.

« Tu veux plutôt dire que tu aimes me voir soumise à toi, non ? » la rectifia-t-elle.

Les yeux de Bella virèrent aussitôt au noir et ses cuisses se resserrèrent instinctivement autour des hanches de Tanya. Cette dernière se mordit l'intérieure de sa joue pour retenir son sourire narquois. C'était trop facile de titiller un nouveau-née.

« C'est à cause de ton nouveau statut de vampire » reprit-elle en s'efforçant de retrouver un peu de lucidité à travers sa brume de désir « Un vampire est naturellement très possessif. Par conséquent, il a tendance à être dominant. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles les autres espèces nous fuient ou se soumettent instinctivement à nous lorsqu'ils sentent notre présence ».

« Hmm... » ronronna Bella, l'air distrait.

La nouvelle-née se pencha vers l'avant pour presser sa bouche contre le cou de Tanya. Cette dernière poussa un soupir de plaisir et enfouit une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Bella ronronna doucement tout en léchant la morsure qu'elle lui avait faite, le symbole de leur accouplement.

« Tu es une nouvelle-née, ce qui signifie que tout est nouveau pour toi. Par conséquent, tu vas avoir du mal à te contrôler au début. Tes émotions vont être démultipliés mais tu as sûrement dû déjà le remarquer » lui fit-elle observer avec un sourire narquois en caressant distraitement le cuir chevelu de sa compagne qui continuait de ronronner et de lécher goulûment son cou « Tu ressentiras tout au centuple de ce que tu as l'habitude de ressentir. Et tu seras encore plus primitive et possessive qu'un vampire normal. Tu- ».

« Je veux te faire l'amour, Tanya. Toute la journée et toute la nuit. En fait, je veux passer mon éternité à te faire l'amour » lui déclara brusquement Bella, la voix presque méconnaissable.

« _Putain_ » haleta Tanya.

Bella plaqua avidement sa bouche contre la sienne. Les deux jeunes femmes gémirent de plaisir. Bella glissa une main entre leurs deux corps et l'enfonça au creux de ses cuisses pour caresser son clitoris. Tanya gémit de plaisir contre sa bouche.

« Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour, Tanya ? » lui demanda Bella en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Tanya hocha de la tête avec un empressement, tirant un sourire satisfait à Bella.

« Dépêche-toi. J'ai besoin de toi » la supplia-t-elle presque en levant les hanches.

Les yeux de Bella s'embrasèrent. Un éclair de malice éclaira son visage. Mais Tanya n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder la-dessus. Sa compagne s'éloigna d'elle pour descendre le long de son corps avec un regard affamé. Le ventre de Tanya se crispa d'excitation lorsqu'elle jeta un regard vers le bas et prit note de la nouvelle position de Bella. Cette dernière était allongée entre ses jambes, la tête entre ses cuisses.

« Putain » murmura-t-elle d'une voix terriblement rauque.

Bella lui offrit un sourire complice avant de plonger vers l'avant. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son ventre puis descendit plus bas pour presser sa langue avide contre le clitoris de Tanya.

La vampire blonde trembla de plaisir.

Bella ferma les yeux pour se concentrer à sa tâche. Elle s'arrêta sur le clitoris de sa compagne en le frottant et en traçant des cercles imaginaires autour de lui avant de glisser sa langue entre ses plis humides. Tanya gémit continuellement tout en enfonçant ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Bella pour l'encourager à continuer. La nouvelle-née s'empressa de glisser plus près de son entrée sans pour autant la pénétrer pour la titiller.

« P-plus » lui ordonna Tanya avec un soupir frustré.

Bella sourit narquoisement contre son entrejambe avant d'obtempérer. Elle passa sa langue contre son entrée avant d'enfouir toute sa langue en elle. Tanya haleta de plaisir et leva les hanches contre son visage pour l'encourager à bouger.

« Oh oui, oui, _oui_. Plus profond. _Plus profond_, Bella ! » la supplia-t-elle en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière.

Bella poussa un grognement primitif contre son sexe, la faisant presque venir autour de sa langue acharnée. Elle balança plus rapidement ses hanches contre Bella. Sa compagne le prit comme un encouragement et accéléra le rythme de sa langue en la faisant tournoyer furieusement en elle. Tanya étrangla un énième juron en tirant sur ses cheveux.

« _P-Putain !_ Je vais... ».

Bella gémit profondément et continua de la pénétrer rapidement, les doigts enfoncés dans ses cuisses pour la maintenir immobile. Sans cesser de frotter sa langue contre les parois internes de Tanya et de s'enfouir le plus loin possible en elle, elle leva la main et se mit à jouer avec son clitoris. Tanya se raidit aussitôt avant de lâcher un cri de plaisir. L'arrière de sa tête cogna presque violemment le sol qui se fissura aussitôt.

« _B-Bella !_ ».

Bella gémit en sentant sa compagne venir autour de sa langue. Elle lui donna quelques coups de langue lascive avant de se rétracter à contrecœur. Elle lécha voracement son entrejambe avant de relever la tête avec un sourire fier.

Elle s'adoucit lorsqu'elle constata l'état de sa compagne. Cette dernière était complètement avachie sur le sol, l'expression empli d'un pur contentement. Bella s'empressa de se remettre à califourchon sur elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle frotta timidement son nez contre le sien. Tanya lui sourit aussitôt, les yeux éclairés par un mélange de tendresse et d'amour.

« Je t'aime » lui déclara Bella sans réfléchir.

Les yeux de Tanya s'illuminèrent presque violemment à sa déclaration. Elle enroula une main autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon amour » lui répondit-elle contre sa bouche.

* * *

Quelques mois passèrent après la transformation de Bella.

Les Cullen l'appelèrent pour lui adresser leurs meilleurs vœux et s'assurer que sa transition s'était bien déroulée. Elle fut ravie de pouvoir discuter avec Alice qui lui manquait toujours aussi terriblement. Grâce à elle, elle put apprendre que son père s'était mis à fréquenter Sue, la mère de Seth et de Leah. Cette nouvelle la réjouit. Elle avait craint que son père ne se referme à nouveau sur lui-même après son départ précipité. Bella était heureuse qu'il ait enfin pu trouvée quelqu'un lui aussi. Elle espérait qu'ils pourraient se revoir bientôt bien qu'elle devait encore apprendre à maîtriser ses nouvelles pulsions.

Mais les Denali étaient particulièrement fiers et impressionnés par le contrôle dont elle faisait preuve. Apparemment, son contrôle était particulièrement remarquable pour son statut de nouvelle-née. Tanya ne cessait de s'en vanter à qui voulait encore bien l'écouter à ce sujet.

Pourtant, Bella avait tendance à vouloir différer cette déclaration. Elle avait l'impression de se débattre constamment avec ses pulsions. C'était une lutte acharnée et éternelle et c'était émotionnellement très éreintant pour elle. Mais Bella ne regrettait pas le choix qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi à sa place qu'en tant que vampire aux cotés de Tanya et des Denali.

Grâce à son contrôle, le couple put avancer leur projet de faire le tour du monde. Tanya n'avait pas oublié que l'un des rêves de Bella avait toujours été de pouvoir faire le tour du monde. Elle avait donc insisté pour qu'elles exaucent ce rêve ensemble.

Leur premier voyage fut la Slovaquie.

Depuis que Bella avait rencontré Tanya, elle avait toujours désiré en savoir plus sur elle et sur ses origines. Elles passèrent donc quelques mois là-bas. Elles visitèrent de vieux châteaux, firent de longues randonnées dans des paysages à couper le souffle et apprirent la culture locale. Bella insista également pour apprendre à parler la langue natale de sa compagne. Cette dernière en fut tellement touchée que les leçons de langue avaient tendance à se clôturer par une séance de sexe intense et profonde. Mais ce n'était pas Bella qui allait s'en plaindre. Depuis qu'elle était devenue une vampire, elle avait l'impression que sa libido était devenue comme une partie intégrante d'elle. Elle s'enflammait pour presque tout ou rien. Tanya s'en amusait beaucoup – même un peu trop parfois.

Mais bien qu'elle était comblée par sa nouvelle situation, Bella n'en délaissait pas pour autant sa famille et ses amis. Elle continua d'appeler régulièrement les Cullen et s'assura que son père ait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Au bout d'un an, lui et Sue décidèrent d'emménager ensemble. Bella aurait souhaité pouvoir être présente à leur crémaillère mais elle n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque. Bien qu'elle était de plus en plus confiante vis-à-vis de son contrôle, elle voulait être certaine de ne pas perdre le contrôle une fois qu'elle se retrouverait devant lui.

Cependant, les Denali et les Cullen n'étaient pas aussi réfracteurs qu'elle. Ils ne cessaient de lui assurer que son contrôle était assez remarquable pour qu'elle puisse s'autoriser à faire une petite entorse à la règle. Les Cullen avaient même déjà commencé à planifier son retour à Forks.

En attendant, Bella s'assurait de tenir la promesse faite à son père et lui envoyait une carte postale dans chaque ville qu'elles visitaient. Esmée lui avait confié que son père les avaient toutes accrochées au frigo et qu'il les montrait fièrement à tous ceux qui venaient chez lui.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui souffla Tanya en se collant à son dos.

Bella sourit doucement et se pencha contre elle. Le nez de sa compagne glissa le long de sa mâchoire. Elle ronronna aussitôt.

« A notre rencontre. A notre histoire » précisa-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tanya haussa un sourcil.

« Dois-je m'inquiéter ? ».

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle se retourna pour faire face à sa compagne et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Elle effleura légèrement sa bouche.

« Ne dis pas de sottises. _Milujem t'a_, Tanya » lui murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux dorés de Tanya étincelèrent de mille feux en l'entendant lui faire une déclaration d'amour dans sa langue natale. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon amour » lui répondit-elle doucement, le visage éclairé par un mélange d'amour et d'adoration.

Elles s'échangèrent un sourire plein de tendresse et plein d'amour avant de s'embrasser langoureusement. Leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'imbriquèrent comme s'ils avaient toujours été destiné à être ensemble.

Lorsque Bella repensait à comment cette histoire avait commencé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en secouant de la tête. Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'un petit voyage en voiture se terminerait ainsi ?

Mais Bella était impatiente de poursuivre leur voyage pour l'éternité.


End file.
